You're My Wish Come True
by FanfictionForDayz
Summary: A series of one-shots all about Star and Marco.
1. Mistletoe

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I decided to start writing a series of one shots because I have SO MANY I want to write about. I plan to completely overload this fanfiction with my oneshots after I'm finished with my other fanfiction Until You Realize. This fanfiction is called Mistletoe and I've had this idea for a while now but only recently got around to writing about it. Hopefully you enjoy this and if you guys have any other oneshot ideas, send them to me! I enjoy reading them. Anyways, Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Hey Marco what's this plant?" Star asked him.

It was a snowy day in the middle of Winter. Star and Marco were currently attending a Christmas party at Echo Creek Academy. Every year, ECA decides to take a day off from studies to throw a Christmas party. Right now, Marco and Star were standing near the doorway outside their homeroom eating snacks while they watched their classmates dance in the middle of the room. There were currently no one else in the hallways as most people were inside their classrooms enjoying the party.

"What plant Star?" Marco questioned.

"The plant above us silly!" Star laughed. "It's soo pretty."

Marco looked up. "You mean this-" He stopped and choked on his food as he realized what she was talking about. Him and Star were currently standing under a mistletoe that was hanging next to the door. It wasn't very noticeable since no one really bothered to look there, yet Star still saw it. _Are you serious?!_ _Who's great idea was it to put a mistletoe in the hallway?_ he thought desperately.

"Oh hey Star look at that! More snacks inside the classroom, let's get some!" Marco said trying to distract Star, pulling her into the classroom.

"Oh thats cool but tell me what this plant is first," Star said while pulling Marco back.

"its just a normal plant Star," he said nervously. "It just looks cool thats all."

"Yeah but I haven't seen it anywhere else in the school. What's its name? What's its meaning?" she babbled.

 _Wow she is really laying down the questions right now_ he thought.

"Star we can talk about this later. We don't want anyone seeing us under this plant," Marco whispered desperately.

"Why not now?" Star asked. "And why don't we want anyone seeing us under this thing?"

 _Maybe I should've chosen my words better_ Marco thought.

"B-be-because..." he started to sweat.

"Hold on a minute. Why are you sweating? What are you hiding?" she said suspiciously.

"Look Star we just have to get away from under this plant. Thats all you need to know." Marco said while backing away.

"Oh no you don't!" Star yelled. She quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him back under the mistletoe. "I'm not letting go of your arm until you tell me what this plant is!" She said forcefully as she started to hug his arm tightly.

 _Should I lie to Star? No, bad idea! She's my best friend I can't lie to her!_ _Then again I can't just tell her or it'll be awkward_ Marco thought. After a moment of thinking, he sighed. _She's going to figure it out sooner or later. I might as well tell her now._

"Star this plant is called a mistletoe," he explained.

"Uh huh?" Star said leaning over his arm, closer to him.

Marco blushed. "A-and normally on earth, when t-two people g-get under a mistletoe, th-they..." he stuttered.

"They what?" she asked.

"They... k-k-kiss." Marco cleared his throat while looking the opposite direction from Star to cover his blushing face. "Alright you can let go of me now."

With a hint of red on her cheeks, Star only hugged his arm even tighter and pulled his body closer to her.

Marco looked at Star with a bewildered expression. "St-Star? What are you-"

"Well since we went under the plant already I guess there's only one thing we can do," Star said solemnly. she smiled and looked up. "NOW WE HAVE TO KISS!" she bursted out happily.

Marco blushed a mad red and almost fainted before he regained his composure "B-but Star. We-we can't... kiss."

"Why not Marco?" Star smiled. She was enjoying putting Marco in this situation.

"Ummm because..." Marco desperately racked his brain for an answer and found that he actually had none. _She does look really cute today and its not like she has a boyfriend or anything. Also, I don't like Jackie anymore so I'm fine. Besides, she's the one who brought it up so its fine right?_ Marco thought. A month ago he realized a relationship with Jackie probably wouldn't even work out if it ever happened. They didn't share much in common and he had barely even talked to her. Strangely enough when he realized this, he was alright with it wasn't even sad about it. In fact, he was kind of glad, though he didn't really know why he was.

"I-I guess one tiny kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt right?" he murmured nervously.

"Yay!" Star said. She turned her head so her left cheek was facing Marco. "Plant one righhttt here Marco!" She giggled as she pointed to the heart on her cheek.

Marco started sweating even more. "O-okay." He slowly leaned in getting ready to kiss her.

He was inch away from planting his lips on her cheek but then stopped suddenly. "Star I don't think this is such a good-" Marco was silenced as Star turned her head and grabbed his face, kissing him on the lips.

The second their lips touched, they felt a shock of warmth run through their bodies. It felt nice to them. Marco was surprised by this feeling at first but closed his eyes and slowly kissed back.

After a few seconds, Star pulled away smiling at Marco's dumbfounded face.

"Marco are you okay?" she said trying to suppress her laugh.

"Ungwhaa?" Marco said unintelligently.

Star laughed. "Marco snap out of it!" she giggled.

He shook his head a few times as he came back to reality, staring at Star.

"That was... amazing," he said incredulously.

Star hugged him. "Yeah it was."

There was a moment of silence as each just stood there comfortable in each other's arms until Marco spoke up.

"So um Star," he said awkwardly. "Is this going to um... change anything?"

Star grinned at him. "Only if you want it to," she said playfully.

He smiled a wide smile as he stared at her face. "I think I do," he said as he leaned forward, kissing her again.

They felt a familiar shock of warmth as their lips touched again and after a few seconds, pulled away smiling.

They hugged. "Wow this is the best day ever," Marco muttered into Star's hair.

"I totally agree," Star said happily into his shoulder.

"I really need to thank the person who put this up here. Mistletoes aren't usually allowed at school. I wonder who could've done it?" Marco thought out loud.

Star pulled away from the hug and smiled deviously.

"Your looking at her," she said.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hopefully you liked it! I may post another one later on but I'm primarily focused on my other fanfiction right now. I am EXTREMELY crazy about this Star vs the Forces of Evil though and I am SO HYPED for Bloodmoon Ball and the other new episodes so I am writing these fanfictions to vent out my energy. Whelp anyways I'll see you guys next chapter! Laterrr!**


	2. A Kiss Will Make It All Better

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I decided to write up a quick one because I'm the biggest piece of Starco trash and Bloodmoon Ball is coming tomorrow so I have no chill. This one was from an idea some anonymous person submitted on tumblr from the "All the Starco" blog run by starcoforever. Great blog by the way and if you haven't checked them out yet, do it! Super enjoyable blog to tune in to. Well, thats all. Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Diaz household. Marco and Star were gearing up for their movie night. Ever since Star had come to earth, they've had a ritual where every month or so they would stay up as late as possible while eating nachos and watching movies simultaneously.

"Hey Star the nachos are ready!" Marco yelled. He carefully picked up a platter which was piled high with cheesy, gooey, nachos. Immediately as he said that however, he instantly regretted it.

"YAY! TRIANGLE FOOD!" Star exclaimed from the living room as she jumped up and ran to Marco. _Oh no_ was all Marco could think as he heard her.

"Hold on Star calm down! Remember what happened LAST time?!" Marco said seeing Star fast approaching.

Marco closed his eyes and braced himself, waiting for Star to collide with him. Last week, a similar situation had happened where he told Star that the nachos were ready. Star was so excited that she tackled him to the floor in a hug, completely forgetting about the platter of nachos he had been holding as it splattered all over them.

He heard the sound of footsteps slowing down to a halt. He cautiously opened his eyes to see Star standing in front of him with hands behind her back.

"Oops almost forgot!" she smiled sheepishly.

Marco let out a sigh of relief as his whole body relaxed. "Its fine," he said with a smile. "Let's just get this party start-ed!"

Star jumped up and down excitedly as she clapped her hands. "Let's do it!" she sang as she started skipping out the door.

"Wait hold up! I almost forgot!" Marco said suddenly as he put the platter down and took off his mittens.

Star stopped as she was about to leave the kitchen. She turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"A chef must always sample his dish first," he said as he moved his finger hungrily and grabbed a cheesy nacho popping it into his mouth.

Unfortunately for him , he had forgotten how hot the cheese on the nachos actually were.

"AHHHH!" Marco screamed as the cheese came into contact with his tongue. He ran to the trash can and spat the nacho in then immediately went to the sink and rinsed his tongue in cold water.

Star looked at him in concern. "Marco what happened?" Her eyes widened as she gasped in horror. "OH NO ARE THE NACHOS BURNT? MARCO THIS CAN'T BE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO FOR OUR MOVIE NIGHT?! YOU CAN MAKE MORE RIGHT? RIGHT?!" she panicked as she grabbed at his hoodie

Marco got off the sink and turned to her. "Relax Star, the nachos are fine. It's just the one I ate one that was just really hot and burnt my tongue see?" he said showing her his tongue.

She looked at him carefully and smiled wide. "Ooohhh I see. Looks like the 'Safe Kid' wasn't very safe," she giggled. Ever since she met Marco, she liked to constantly tease him about his obsessiveness over safety and sometimes used his his nickname to get a reaction out of him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Star how many times do I have to tell you? I am a _misunderstood bad boy_. I get into all sorts of trouble all the time!" he said while Star stood there clearly disbelieving it.

"Sure you do," Star teased him.

"I'll have you know," he said as he smirked. "This isn't the first time I burnt my tongue," he bragged.

Star laughed at his weak attempt to look tough. She liked to see him try to act cool like that. He thought it worked most of the time when in reality, he wasn't really impressing anyone.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, my tongue should feel better after a while."

Star stopped laughing and grinned at him. "Oh don't worry Marco! I know EXACTLY how to fix this!" she said excitedly.

He looked at her with an confused expression before his eyes widened in which he slowly started backing away. "Oh no you don't Star. You are not going to use your wand on my tongue. Remember what happened to my arm last time you tried to 'heal' it?"

A few months ago Marco had broken his arm while practicing his karate for a tournament. He asked Star to heal it but instead she turned his arm into a intelligent, evil being which wanted to eat the whole human race.

"My wand? I wasn't going to use it," she said dismissively. "My parents showed me a secret trick to make pretty much anything feel better. I always remembered it in case I would need it one day."

Marco was surprised yet impressed. He didn't think Star would know anything about safety or first aid.

"A secret trick? Sounds interesting," Marco said. "What did your parents show you?"

"Its simple! All you have to do is to give the person a kiss on where they got bruised!" Star said, nodding her head up and down proudly.

Marco stopped and blushed madly. He would have never thought she would come up with something like that. "W-what?!" he yelled. "Star I-I don't think it works like that," he tried to explain.

"Pfft. Of course it does! It worked for me when I was younger now we just have to do it to you! Its like maaagggiiiccc," Star said brightly.

Marco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't think Star would be the one to kiss him. "S-so who's going to do it? Some magical healing fairy thing?" he said trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Who else?! MEEEEEEE!" she twirled around. "Now come here Marco!" she said as she bounced her way over to him.

Marco backed up until he hit a wall. "Hold up Star! That's not how this works!" he said nervously as Star got closer and closer.

Star stopped in front of him and slightly looked up, softly grabbing his face. She had pinned him against the wall which he was slowly trying to melt into.

"St-Star we're friends though! You don't want to kiss me, I taste horrible! I'm sure if we just give this enough time to heal-" Marco stammered.

Star looked at him determinedly. "Marco, your super important to me and it's my job to make sure you feel better. Now pucker up!" she said as she leaned closer to him.

At that moment, Marco realized something. He realized how soft Star's blonde hair looked. He realized how much he liked to look at her deep blue eyes. He realized how incredibly beautiful and perfect Star was, and how important she was to him. The bubbly and over excited attitude that she constantly had and he used to hate, became an endearing quality that he hoped would never go away. It was at that moment, he realized how much he wanted to kiss her.

Marco gulped nervously as he saw Star's face coming ever so closer to his. He closed his eyes and leaned down, until their lips connected.

In that moment, each had forgotten about how they got into this situation or even why they were doing it. They melted into each other's kisses and cherished them like their life depended on it. A warm feeling coursed through their bodies which made them feel like they were truly at peace.

After a few moments, they both pulled away, still in each other's arms as they smiled at each other.

"See? " Star started, with a red face. "Doesn't it feel better?"

Marco looked lovingly at Star, not even bothered by his tongue anymore. "Yeah you were right. I barely even notice it anymore."

His face then quickly changed from affectionate to alarmed.

"Hold on Star!" he said gripping her a little tighter. "You can't just do that to anyone! You should only kiss the guy you like!" Fear overcame him as he thought of something else. "Who else have you done this with?!" he said as he shivered at the thought of Star kissing some other guy.

"No one but you," she said as she smiled at me. "Your only supposed to do it to the one closest to you. Thats what makes the magic work."

Marco stood there dumbstruck. Star giggled as she stepped away, offering a hand to him.

"C'mon Marco. The movie is about to start," she said.

He took her hand and in the other hand, grabbed the platter of nachos which were done cooling. As they were walking, Marco couldn't help but wonder if Star had any feelings for him.

 _I should burn my tongue more often_ he thought.

Little did he know that if he were to have said that outloud, Star would've agreed with him.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Remember, criticism is appreciated as always! This one wasn't super good because I didn't take enough amount of time writing this but I just felt like putting it out there so if I made some mistakes, or it wasn't that interesting, pm me about it or leave a review. Also, I'm planning to release Chapter 6 of my other fic 'Until You Realize' hopefully tomorrow before Bloodmoon Ball for anyone wondering. Thanks again guys! Later!**


	3. How Did I Wake Up Like This?

**Author's note: Before I start, I would like to tell you I am Starco trash. Now that that's out of the way, I felt so happy and satisfied with what happened in Bloodmoon Ball I'm just writing like crazy right now. This one is a cute little one I came up with a while ago while reading some fanfictions about Star and Marco sleeping together. I took a crack at it and this is how it turned out (I had way too much fun writing this one). Also, this is a gift for being 2 days late on posting chapter 6 on my other fanfiction. Anyways, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

It was dark. Star couldn't see anything. She wandered around in the darkness for a while.

"Where am I?" she said trying to find a light switch or something that would help her see where she was.

As if in reply, the whole room lit up. Well, it wasn't really a room anymore, more of a scene. As it turns out, she was standing in the middle of a war torn Mewni, fires blazing everywhere with a giant, transformed Ludo in the distance wrecking havoc.

"No! This can't be! What happened?!" Star panicked. She patted her dress pockets (Where does she keep her wand?) to see where she had put her wand to find out she actually didn't have it with her.

"Wait, what the?" She desperately looked around her to see if she had dropped her wand. She had to stop Ludo before he caused anymore destruction. _How did he transform like that?_ she thought. I _thought he couldn't do that unless..._ She squinted to see Ludo holding the wand in his hand, now a scepter of death and destruction.

"How did he get it?!" she shrieked. She looked around the battlefield to see thousands of injured soldiers that failed to stop Ludo's rampage. "Is this my fault?" she thought out loud.

"No... it-it can't be," she backed away.

She started feeling light headed and began seeing stars. The world around her was slowly spinning as she slowly fainted onto the hard, war ravaged ground.

"AHHHHHH!" Star screamed as she woke up. She quickly sat up from her bed and took in her surroundings.

 _Thank goodness it was only a nightmare_ she thought. It had been a couple of months since she had left Mewni and was starting to get worried about her home. She knew very well Ludo wasn't any threat to Mewni unless he had her wand, but that didn't help her homesickness for her home dimension. She felt the table next to her to find her wand still there.

"Well at least it was only a dream," she thought aloud. She laid back down on her bed and tried to go back to sleep. "Agh! I can't sleep. The dream seemed so real," she groaned. Although being tired and 3 am in the morning, she decided to go visit Marco's room to see if he was awake or could have something that could comfort her. She slowly cracked open the door and poked her head in his room to find him peacefully sleeping. She giggled. She had always thought he was cute when he slept. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head as her hearts on her cheeks changed to lightbulbs. She slyly grinned as she realized how she would get back to sleep. She happily skipped over to Marco's bed after closing the door and plopped herself down on top of one of his open arms. Thankfully, he was still asleep since he was a deep sleeper. She felt at peace here in his arms yet was blushing madly, enjoying the comfort her best friend brought. She curled up into a ball next to him and slowly closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Marco," she whispered with a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

 **(9 am)**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Diaz household. Marco Diaz had woken up yet was still a little drowsy from sleep.

"Good morning world," he yawned as he tried to get up. However, he realized he couldn't because his arm was stuck under something.

"Huh? What the?"

His eyes shot open as he looked up the ceiling, afraid to see what was lying in his arms. To his horror, he realized that whatever was in his arms was also breathing, curled up against him, and its head strangely smelled like lemons and strawberries. He dared to look at the thing that was cuddling him and realized... it was Star.

"Oh no. No no no no NO! What have I done?!" Marco whispered in panic, trying not to wake Star. He was always prepared and ready for most situations but this, he would have never expected to happen.

 _Ok ok ok calm down Marco. Think, what happened last night?_ he thought. He remembered getting into his pajamas and saying goodnight to Star but had no memory of how she got into his bed.

 _Maybe she came into my room?_ he thought. _No no no that doesn't make any sense. Why would she come in here anyway? There has to be something I'm missing._

He scanned his memories trying to think of how he could have possibly gotten into this situation, then gasped in realization and fear. In his desperate attempt to avoid the obvious, he had thought of an absurd idea.

 _What if... I started sleepwalking while I was having a dream of Star but I just don't remember it!_ he thought crazily. Lately, he'd been having dreams of him cuddling and kissing his best friend that he just couldn't shake off. Marco thought he had dragged Star over to his room and started cuddling her, all in his sleep.

 _Oh gosh I can't let her see us like this. She's going to freak out and hate me for making this so awkward!_ he thought. Marco started to formulate a plan. First, he would try to slip his arm out from under her. Next he would slowly inch away until he was off the bed and go make her waffles to apologize. Finally, he would move out of the country, change his name to Pedro, and live off the rest of his life selling nachos.

It sounded like a solid plan to him so he decided to take action. Careful not to wake her up, he slowly started wiggling his arm out from under her. It seemed to be going relatively well as his arm was almost free until the situation became even more complicated. Right as Marco freed his arm, Star, who was still asleep, wrapped her arms around Marco's entire body as she snuggled up closer to him.

 _Well this is going terrible_ he thought on the verge of panic. Both his arms were now locked at his sides in Star's giant hug. _It's okay though I can still make it out of this alive. I just got to get out of her grasp._

Marco every few seconds tried to wiggle his way out, but in vain. Every time he tried, Star's grip would tighten a little bit more. Also, the fact he was actually enjoying his little cuddling session with Star didn't help his resolve at all.

 _Oh gosh what do I do now?! Now I'm going to have to tell Star the truth when she wakes up! This cannot possibly get any worse_ he thought. That was when the front door opened.

"Hey Marco your parents let me in a-" Ferguson walked in and stopped, his eyes widening and jaw dropping at the scene before him. He stood there frozen trying to take in what was happening while Marco stared at him in surprise and embarrassment.

"I'll just wait downstairs," Ferguson said after a few moments of silence, still stunned about what he had just seen.

"Ferguson hold on! What are you doing here?!" Marco hissed at him. He was cursing everything in the known universe at what terrible luck he had.

"Me? You said we were going to visit the video game store today!" Ferguson exclaimed.

"Yeah but why are you here so early?!" Marco whispered. "And keep it down you'll wake Star!"

"I thought you'd be awake already and wanted to go the store early, but never mind that. Now tell me what are YOU doing HERE?" he said baffled as he pointed to the position Marco was in.

"Marccooo," Star mumbled in her sleep with a smile on. Marco blushed a very bright red.

"Look Ferguson it's not what you think!" he said.

"Sureee it isn't," Ferguson said sarcastically. "You know if I'm interrupting something, I can just wait downstairs until you guys finish... whatever your doing," he said looking at the pair weirdly before turning around.

"Ferg hold up!" Marco cried out desperately.

Ferguson stopped right before he stepped out the door. "Yeah?"

Marco sighed. "I'll tell you what happened but I need your help."

Ferguson closed the door, turned around, and walked back in the room with his arms crossed and a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Ok ok so I went to bed last night like normal right?" Marco whispered.

Ferguson nodded smiling. "Go on."

"Well I'm not sure what happened that got me in this mess, but I think I dreamt about Star and dragged her from her room to my room in my sleep," Marco said ashamed.

Ferguson looked at him confused. "Er are you sure she wasn't the one came into your room? Your story sounds kind of ridiculous," Ferguson said unsure.

"Ferg that's crazy talk. Why would Star come into MY room?" Marco whispered rolling his eyes.

Ferguson thought about it for a second then nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah why would Star like you?" he chuckled. "She's a princess, you're a normal guy. She's popular your not. She's hot and your-"

"OK ok I GET it," Marco said annoyed. "Hold on a minute, did you just call my best friend hot?" he said raising his eyebrow.

Ferguson rolled his eyes. "It's not like I like her that way or anything. Every guy at school admits it except you."

"Every... guy?" Marco's throat became dry. He felt as if he wanted to strangle every single other guy at school who called her that. He knew there had to be a lot of guys who wanted to date Star, she was practically friends with everybody. He also knew that Star has had a few crushes on some guys at school which didn't help his mood. He suddenly felt like he didn't want to move from his position, and instead wanted to wrap his arms around her, to keep her safe.

"Well yeah pretty much every guy I guess, but one thing I know for sure is that a lot of them are jealous of you," Ferguson replied.

"Me? Why would they be jealous of me?" Marco said inquisitively.

Ferguson chuckled. "You haven't realized? You spend the most time with her out of anyone else here on earth. No one sees you guys NOT together."

Marco turned his head to the ceiling and was silent for a few moments. _Do we spend that much time together?_ he thought/ He tried to remember the last time he and Star had been apart for more than an hour, besides sleeping. He found that Ferguson was right, he didn't even know if they had ever been separated for that long. _But I'm no one to be jealous! Star could never like me! She likes guys that are buffer, stronger and funnier. I could never be that to her_ he thought depressingly.

"Marrrcccoooo," she sang in her sleep as she moved even closer to him to the point where her face was touching his cheek and was basically resting on his chest.

"Alright alright whatever Ferg we can talk about this later. Just please help me before Star wakes-" Marco stopped as he looked at him.

"Dude what are you doing?!" he whisper-screamed.

Ferguson was holding his phone up taking pictures of the scene while holding back his laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said still attempting to hold back a laugh. He looked at the pictures he took. "But this is perfect blackmail for later!"

"Ferguson!" Marco said angrily. "You better delete those pictures or when I get out of here I'm going to-"

"All right fine then I guess I won't help you, considering I still want my bones to be intact," Ferguson said as he started walking out the door.

"No wait!" Marco said desperately.

Ferguson snickered. "Yesss?" he said elusively.

"Please, I'm sorry! Since your here, I need you to help me!" Marco said in desperation.

"Hm let me think about it," Ferguson said putting his hand on his chin pretending like he was actually contemplating his answer. "All right I think I will." Ferguson smirked walking back to Marco's side. "So what do I do?"

"Ok see if you can pry her hand off from my side," Marco instructed. "If you can get her arm off of me I can escape."

Ferguson nodded then took out his phone and started typing on it.

"Um Ferguson what are you doing?" Marco said.

"Duh, what do you think I'm doing? This kind of situation needs the right kind of music," he explained.

Marco panicked. "No wait! You can't do that! Star will-"

He was interrupted as the theme from Mission Impossible started playing through Ferguson's phone.

"Relax Marco! I've always wanted to do this!" he said.

"Pry a girl off your friend while she's asleep?" Marco said raising his eyebrow.

"No I've always wanted a reason to play this awesome song!" Ferguson said. "Now lets do this!"

Ferguson put his hand on his chin as he closely examined Star's hand while he made sounds to imitate the song that was playing.

"Dun, dun, dun dun, dun, dun, dun dun, dododooooo, dododoooooooo-"

"Dude would you stop that?! All you have to do is help take her arm off me!" Marco whisper-yelled.

"All right all right already! Geez, someone wants to rush things," he muttered.

Marco decided not to respond to that as he tried pulling Star's arm away, but to no avail.

"Don't pull her arm!" Marco hissed. "Take her fingers off of me on by one so she'll release her grip!"

"Ok fine," Ferguson said as he got to work trying to take her fingers off of him. However, every time he took off one finger, it just reset back to the position it was in before.

"Hm, looks like I'm going to need some help," he murmured.

"Huh, what?" Marco said.

"I'll be right back. Just stay there!" Ferguson said racing out the door.

"Stay here? Where else can I go?" Marco muttered.

A few minutes later, Ferguson came back with Alfonzo.

His eyes widened and jaw dropped much like Ferguson when he first came to the scene. "What the-"

"C'mon buddy no time to explain! We need to get Star's hand to stop gripping Marco so he can escape!" Ferguson pointed at her hand.

Alfonzo nodded as they both got to work getting Star's arm off of Marco.

"Alright pull all her fingers off of him on the count of three," Ferguson said.

Alfonzo nodded. "1...2...3!" Ferguson whisper-shouted as they pulled Star's fingers. They were able to get her to relinquish her grip from Marco.

"Yes you guys actually did it! Now I can-" Marco stopped as Star's other hand suddenly snaked its way under his head and held him there, hugging him. Still in her sleep, she used her arm that Ferguson and Alfonzo pried off to grab them and threw the the two friends across the room out the door. She then put the arm back across Marco, a smile plastered onto her face.

Now Marco was on his side facing Star as she hugged him hard enough to the point that their lips were only a few inches away from meeting.

"Guys help!" Marco whispered. "Star is REALLY going to hate me if she sees us like this! You guys need to take both her hands off me now!"

Ferguson and Alfonzo both walked back in the room groaning and rubbing their heads. "And we were so close too," Ferguson mumbled. "We definitely need some more backup. Alfonzo follow me!"

"What? More backup? Stop no, bad idea!" Marco called to them. It was too late though, they had already ran out the door.

 _This is going to be bad_ Marco thought.

Soon, the pair arrived with Star's friend Daron (Starfan13), her jaw dropping and eyes widening as she witnessed the scene.

"Really guys?! Is it that hard to just pry her hands off?!" Marco exclaimed.

"Hey it's harder than it looks." Ferguson shrugged. Then they heard a rumbling outside as Ludo and his minions broke into Marco's room through the window. "STAR BUTTERFLY! I WILL HAVE-" Ludo stopped as he and his minions eyes widened and jaws dropped, taking in the sight they were seeing.

"Seriously?! You too?! Could you guys stop making that face!" Marco exclaimed annoyed.

"W-what the heck is happening here?" Ludo said, still stunned.

"Marco thinks he dragged Star here and cuddled her while he was dreaming," Ferguson explained nonchalantly. "Now you going to help us get Marco out of this or what?"

Ludo and his minions slowly nodded, still trying to comprehend what they were seeing.

"Ok guys grab on to Star's hand!" Ferguson shouted as everyone grabbed her hand. "Now pull!" It took everyone's combined effort but they were able to pull both her hands off of him.

"Yes we did it!" Everyone cheered as they presented Star's opened hands to gloat about.

Marco started to get up from his bed. "Yes! Thank you guys! Now I'm finally-"

"Um guys?"

Everyone turned to look where the voice was coming from. Star was wide awake with a confused look on her face. Her friends, Ludo, and his army were holding up her hands as she was lying down on the bed Marco was sitting up in. "What's happening? Why is Ludo here? And why is the Mission Impossible theme song playing?" she said.

Ferguson quickly grabbed his phone and turned off the song, smiling nervously. "W-w-well you see... Er this is awkward. Marco will explain everything. We'll just wait downstairs," he said pointing at the door. Alfonzo and Daron nodded as they followed Ferguson out the door as it closed.

Star then looked at Ludo. "Uh well, I think we'll just come back when it's... less awkward," Ludo said as his minions nodded nervously. He opened a portal in the room in which he and his minions walked in, leaving only Star and Marco the only ones in the room, sitting on the bed.

"Marco what's going on?" Star said arching her eyebrow at him.

Marco jumped out of the bed and held his hands up. "Star I didn't mean to I swear! I was asleep and I didn't know this would happen!" Marco exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she questioned him.

"Ok so I was asleep in my bed yesterday right? I think I might've accidentally dragged you here in my sleep and c-cu-cuddled you," his voice cracking at the end. "And that's how you ended up in my room."

Star looked at him confused for a moment before remembering what really happened last night. Realization of what happened and what situation they had been in struck her like lightning. She thought it would be interesting to hear his side of the story.

"Ok so what happened next?" Star goaded him, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well then what happened next was-" Marco explained the rest of the story, spewing apologies once in a while as Star looked on at him with amusement.

"...And that's what happened," he finished. "I'm so so sorry!"

Star giggled as Marco looked at her, confused.

"Why are you sorry Marco?" she said.

Marco was taken by surprise. "Well I thought... you would, I don't know, hate me or something for doing that. I mean, I know you probably have a crush on some other guy and this would be awkward for you."

"Oh? Who do you think I have a crush on?" Star said.

"I don't know. Maybe some of the cooler, more muscular guys." Marco replied, feeling a little upset about the fact she probably liked someone else.

"What makes you think I don't... oh I don't know, like you?" she said innocently.

Marco, being oblivious as ever, laughed, slightly bitter at what he thought was a joke. "Real funny Star. I know you, and I know you like bad boys and stronger guys. Besides, I'm just some normal guy you met and your, well, your every guy's dream girl," he said depressingly.

"Aww how sweet," she cooed.

Marco blushed. "W-w-well it's true."

Star smiled. It was silent for a few seconds, Marco looking down at the ground, feeling embarrassed and a little depressed while Star looked extremely happy.

"Did you like it?" Star said softly.

Marco looked up at her, confused. "Like what?"

"Did you like cuddling with me?" she repeated, a giggle starting to come out of her.

Marco looked at her in surprise. As he looked at her, he found how entranced he was with her, and felt like it was impossible to tell anything but the truth to her.

"Well to be honest," he started. "It-it was nice." He blushed madly turning his head away from her.

Finally, unable to hold it in anymore, Star burst out laughing.

Marco looked at her funny. "What's so funny?" he said.

She wiped a tear from her eye that formed from laughing as she settled down. "Oh Marco, you didn't sleep walk or drag me out of my room," she said.

"What?" Marco said. He was now utterly confused.

Star smiled at him. "Last night I had a really bad dream," she started. "And-and I got really scared and couldn't sleep sooo I went to your room and slept there," she said her voice becoming a little bit more shy as each word came from her mouth.

"But-but-you a-and m-me we-" Marco stuttered.

"Marco I fell asleep hugging you on purpose," she said. "Every time I'm with you, the feeling I get reminds me of home." It was now Star's turn to blush.

"Does that mean you-" Marco started then stopped. His mouth opened and closed but no clear sound came out to finish his sentence.

Star smiled at him then pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes.

Marco couldn't believe what was happening. He had always thought he would be the last person Star would like. "But I-I thought you liked those other guys at school," he stammered.

"Oh I used to but not anymore, after I found out about my feelings about a certain someone," she said happily.

"You-you like me?" Marco stuttered.

Star smiled the widest he had ever seen her smile. "No Marco I don't like you. I love you."

She leaned in and closed the distance between her and her best friend, the person that had always been there for her. Marco was still stunned about what was happening but quickly closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss. They had never felt anything like this before. It was different from any other crushes they've had in the past. The both felt at home with one another, like they were sitting by the fire just enjoying each other's company. It was the best feeling in the world, and nothing could replace it.

Star pulled away from Marco, who was left in a daze, and smiled, like she had just won the lottery. Marco quickly came back to earth and smiled back at Star, thinking about how happy he was at this moment.

They both sat in silence for a second, just enjoying the company of one another.

"Well, we should get dressed and explain things to the guys downstairs," Marco said.

"Yeah, we have a lot to explain," Star laughed.

They both got up and walked to the door, hand in hand.

"Oh Star I forgot to tell you something," Marco said as he stopped her before they got out the door.

Star looked at him questioningly. "Yeah?" she said.

Marco grinned and gave her one more kiss on the lips. From that point on, he decided that he could never get tired of her kisses, no matter how long he lived. As he pulled away, they both smiled at each other again, in complete bliss.

"I love you too Star," Marco finished.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Well that's it for this one shot! Hopefully you guys like that one. It was a little long but I'm satisfied with how it turned out. Also thanks for the great reviews! I didn't think this would get this (or anything I wrote really) would get anywhere near how many reviews it has now. Thanks for all the support and I'll see you guys later!**


	4. An Unexpected Dream

**Author's notes: I am a trash bucket of Starco. Now that we've got that out of the way, I wanted to address something JW TS pointed out in my reviews. So far, the one shots have been about Star always trying to find a way to kiss Marco and Marco stunned as to why he liked it. As to why it's like that, I just post whatever one shot comes into my head and it just so happens to have been like this.**

 **Alright so this one I came up with using Axis24's idea he posted on tumblr. If you don't know who he is, he's a great writer and has been writing a really interesting and popular SVTFOE fanfiction called Nothing Comes Easy. If you haven't checked him out, do it! He's got great stories and even has a blog on tumblr with the same name as his username. Credit to him for the idea.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"What?!" Marco said in shock. "S-sorry I-I think I misheard you."

Jackie Lynn Thomas smiled at him. "I said, I-like-you. Did you get that?"

Marco couldn't believe it. It was a bright and sunny Friday and the bell had just rung dismissing everyone A few minutes ago, he had been waiting for Star to come back after she ran over to Oskar to listen to his music. That was when Jackie all of a sudden seemingly appeared next to him, holding her skateboard, confessing how she had liked him for a long time. It was a dream come true for him. He thanked everything in the known universe for this moment.

"Th-thats great!" he exclaimed. "Actually, I-I've liked you too for a while now but I've always thought you didn't like me back!"

Jackie smiled and stepped closer to him. "Well then, how about we make up for all the loss time?" she said leaning in.

Marco was almost literally jumping for joy. This was his big moment after so long of hoping and pray that maybe, just maybe, she liked him back. He closed his eyes and started to lean forward.

 _Meanwhile where Star was located..._

"And see- I like you!" Star exclaimed blushing. She had finally managed to gather up enough courage to ask Oskar out and hoped that he would reciprocate her feelings.

Oskar stopped playing for a moment to address her. He stayed silent for a few moments as Star began to frown. _I knew it he doesn't like me back_ she thought bitterly.

Right after she thought that, Oskar did something incredibly. Something no one had ever seen him do or thought would do in a million years. He took off his keytar.

Students who were passing by were now frozen in shock at the gesture. They couldn't believe he had done that. Everyone knew how obsessive he was with his keytar and were frozen in fear of what this meant. A student nearby whipped out his phone and called a priest, who arrived almost instantly after he had heard about the situation. He had everyone who witnessed the event fall in line as he applied eye drops made of holy water onto their eyes. He then blessed them and sent them on their way home hoping that 'the demons don't possess them too' as he sped far away from the school.

Meanwhile, Star was wide eyed as Oskar climbed down his car, hands over her mouth trying to cover her surprise. He brushed the hair out of his eyes then stared at her. "I like you too Star," he grinned.

Star squealed. She'd been hoping this would happen and was happy that things turned out well.

Oskar grabbed Star's shoulders and steadily leaned in. Star closed her eyes and did the same.

 _Both Marco and Star were now about to get a kiss from their crushes_

Marco's lips came into contact with Jackie's at the same time Star's lips came into contact with Oskar's. Marco and Star had both been waiting and hoping for the day their crushes would like them back, and today was that day. They had never felt anything like what they were currently experiencing. It was like the lips of the person they were each kissing was made for them; a perfect fit. It was almost to good to be true. Things were going perfectly with their crushes and nothing bad had happened during the whole exchange. Then again, it seemed like things were going a little _too_ perfect.

That's when it happened.

Both Marco and Star's eyes fluttered open at the same time to take a peak at the expression on their crushes face. What they saw, they were not prepared for. Instead of being at school, they were at Marco's house. Instead of standing with their crushes, they were both on Marco's couch in the living room.

Instead of seeing their crushes receiving their kiss, Marco and Star found themselves kissing each other.

Marco stared at Star and she stared back, both shocked at what they were seeing. They were next to each other on the couch, their lips connect yet unmoving as they looked at each other dumbly for a few seconds.

"AHHHHHH!" both screamed as they pulled away from each other, pushing themselves back to opposite sides of the couch. They were both blushing a mad red and breathing hard.

Marco was the first one to speak. "W-what the? Star?! W-why d-did you do that?" he said, his lips still tingling.

"Me?! I was going to ask you the same thing!" Star exclaimed as the hearts on her cheeks started to glow. "I thought I was kissing Oskar!" she yelled.

"Well I thought I was kissing Jackie!" he yelled back.

Marco and Star were panting heavily; both incredibly embarrassed yet oddly satisfied.

"All right, lets just calm down," Marco said trying to get a hold of himself. He was trying to calm Star down because she was hyperventilating and was starting to look a little dizzy.

Marco went over to her and grabbed her arms. "Deep breaths Star. Deep breaths," he said.

Star was shaking and frantically muttering. "IjustkissedMarcowhatswrongwithmewhathaveidonejust-" she chattered.

"Star, I-I'm in as much shock as you, but y-you need to calm down or y-you'll faint," Marco said stuttering.

Star's breath and her shaking slowed down to a normal pace as she began to regain her composure.

"I-I think I'm fine now," she squeaked, her face still unbelievably red.

Marco nodded and let go of Star's arms as moved back. "Ok now lets t-try to think back on what happened."

Star nodded as she began telling what she remembered.

It was actually a Saturday afternoon and was raining heavily outside. They both had gotten bored out of their minds and decided to watch TV. (Star had wanted to go dimension hopping until Marco refused, not wanting his hoodie to be destroyed after getting it burned by a dragon in their last adventure.) They sat there watching TV for an hour until Marco decided to take a nap. Star too, had become a little sleepy and decided that she would take a nap too. She had reclined into the couch and had fallen asleep. Coincidentally, Star and Marco had been sitting relatively close to each other so they ended up in a position where Star was sleeping on Marco's shoulder, and Marco had his head buried in her hair.

Star looked at Marco in embarrassment. "Marco, I'm s-sorry," she said, face still red. "This is all my fault. I should've moved a bit farther or-" Star's voice cracked as she turned away. "You probably hate me right now," she sighed.

She started to get up and leave until she felt Marco grab her arm and pull her back down. She looked at Marco in surprise. "Marco I-"

"Star it's not your fault. It couldn't be avoided," Marco said firmly. "So don't be sad! It really sucks to see you sad."

Star's eyes widened and mouth formed an 'o' as she was taken aback by his words of affection.

"And if it makes you feel any better... It wasn't so bad," he mumbled.

Star's surprised expression was quickly replaced with a giant smile. "Aw thanks Marco! Huuugggs!" she exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.

He smiled and returned the gesture. After a few seconds, they pulled away, both smiling.

"Well um, want to go dimension hopping then?" Marco rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Star raised her eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't want to go," she said.

"Well, I changed my mind," he said. "So want to go or not?"

Star smirked and picked up dimensional scissors that was on the table in front of them.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," she said as she opened a portal. "Let's goooo!" She grabbed Marco's arm and jumped in the portal. Throughout their adventure in the new dimension, they had both thought of the events that had happened before they got there. Marco and Star both had many differing thoughts on the kiss, but one thing was for certain: they both were overjoyed at the fact that they had shared a kiss (their first) with each other, even if they didn't know it yet.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Ok ok I know I make them kiss in every one shot I've done so far but one more time couldn't hurt right? Right? *Crazy laughter* No but seriously I won't make them do it in every one shot I do, just the ones I feel like I want it to happen in. Oh and for whoever is reading my other fanfiction on this show, I'm currently in the process of finishing chapter 7. I've just been really enjoying writing these one shots as I have so many ideas I just want to write down. So expect a lot more of these to come out as well as a few chapters from my other fanfiction. Well anyways hopefully you enjoyed this one. See you next time!**


	5. Accidental Date

**Author's notes: Aghhh I can't stop writing these one shots! I'm trying to get my mind focused back on my other fanfiction but these things are just so fun to write! (Is it wrong I also enjoy reading my own fanfictions?)**

 **Well here's a one shot I got from, again, the All The Starco blog run by starcoforever. Great tumblr blog and if you like this ship as much as I do, check it out!**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Have fun on your date Star!" Marco waved.

It was a Saturday night around 7:30 in Echo Creek. Marco was waving goodbye to Star as she walked away from his house. Yesterday, after mustering up her courage, she had gone and asked Oskar to go on a date with her in which he replied with a simple 'sure'. Star was planning to eat dinner with him while Marco was off eating out with his friends since his parents were on a trip.

"I will!" Star yelled back as she disappeared in a poof of smoke with a flick of her wand.

Marco smiled and closed the door. He was glad Star finally asked her crush out. He wished he had that much confidence.

He quickly took out his phone and texted his friends, Ferguson and Alfonzo.

 _Hey guys you coming over to that new restaurant yet? - M_

 _Duh. I'm totally going to be there. I heard their chicken is delish! Alfonzo what about you? - F_

 _Mhm yeah. I can't wait. - A_

 _Cool so I'll meet you guys there then alright? Star just left on her date with Oskar. - M_

 _Sure but I'll be running late because my parents need me to fix something. - F_

 _Yeah I'll be late too. Pixie wife called me about some important business. - A_

 _Um dude what are you talking about? - M_

 _I married the Pixie Queen remember? She says she wants to meet me tonight. Don't worry I'll make it there though soon. - A_

 _...There are so many things wrong with that but ok then. I'll see you guys there. - M_

In hindsight, Marco probably should have warned that the Pixie Queen just wanted to eat him. Then again, he's only a side character with barely any lines in the actual show so we're going to assume he was too scrawny to be eaten and because of that, was divorced.

Marco quickly put away his phone and grabbed his wallet. He and his friends had been planning to eat at this new restaurant that had recently opened up. They had heard great things about the restaurant and saw that it had pretty solid reviews online. Problem was, it was somewhat expensive. That's why Ferguson, Alfonzo, and Marco all came together and decided to pitch in and try the restaurant out.

Marco took his house keys, went outside, and locked the house. He spent the next 15 minutes walking over to the restaurant whistling. When he arrived there, he told the employee who was standing next to the door his name and sat at a table set for 3, patiently tapping on the table waiting for his friends.

As he was tapping, he couldn't help but overhear a few conversations that were going around in the restaurant. One particular one caught his ear.

"Please a few more minutes! I'm sure he'll be here any second now!" a girlish voice said.

Marco couldn't help but feel as if he had heard the voice before. He couldn't quite put his finger on it so he took a glance at the direction the voice had come from.

Marco's eyes widened in shock. He saw none other than his best friend, Star Butterfly sitting a few tables away from him, sitting alone. She didn't seem to have noticed him and was talking to a waitress, who looked very concerned.

 _What's she doing here?_ he thought. _Isn't she supposed to be with Oskar on her date?!_

Now intrigued, he listened a little more carefully to pick up on what they were saying.

"But ma'am, you can't just stay here without ordering anything," the waitress said.

"But I didn't bring any money! He was going to pay for the dinner!" Star exclaimed frantically.

"The waitress sighed. "I know ma'am you already told me that. But like I said before, it's store policy. If you can't order anything, you'll need to leave."

"Just a few more minutes pleaseeeee," she begged. "He's probably um, stuck in traffic or something!"

The waitress sighed again. "Fine. But just so you know, a guy that makes you wait this long better have a really good reason for now showing up, or he's not worth it."

Star smiled gratefully at her. "Yeah thanks. I'm sure he has a great reason."

The waitress looked unconvinced as she nodded and walked away.

Marco couldn't help but feel his anger rising towards Oskar during the whole conversation he had heard take place. He didn't know the guy very well, but he knew Star liked him a lot. That didn't mean Marco ever trusted him however. He had always wondered if Oskar would pull something like this, but never thought he would actually do it.

Now curious, Marco put on his hoodie and slid down father in his seat, attempting to hide from Star while he watched from the corner of his eyes. He didn't like Oskar but he wanted to give him a chance. Besides, maybe Star was right. Maybe he had been stuck in traffic.

Marco saw that Star had started frowning and toying with her wand. She looked pretty downcast and really embarrassed. Anger fueled Marco even further. He didn't care who Oskar was, no one hurt his best friend.

"Um... sir?"

Marco jumped in surprise as he saw the same waitress look down on him weirdly, pen in hand. He hadn't realized how suspicious he had probably looked, a guy who was just sitting there not ordering anything, and had his hoodie up just staring at a girl a few tables away from him. Marco hoped that the waitress wouldn't be too creeped out by him.

"O-oh hi," Marco stammered as he quickly removed his hoodie.

"Can I... get you anything?" she said awkwardly. No doubt the waitress was somewhat suspicious of him now.

"Uhh no! I'm waiting for some friends to come," he said quickly.

"Well... alright then." She gave him one last look and walked away. Marco relaxed back into his chair in relief then started looking at Star again. He was very concerned and wished that Oskar would just show up so he wouldn't have to keep seeing her like this.

She was twiddling her wand and making random tiny animals appear and disappear on the table. She constantly looked at the restaurant door hoping against hope that the next person who came in would be Oskar. What was worse, Marco wasn't even the only one looking at her. He had caught a few other people quickly look at Star and put on expressions of sympathy for her. Every minute that went by, the usually cheerful girl seemed to look sadder and sadder. Marco was stunned. He didn't even think Star could look this sad. he silently made a promise to kick Oskar in the face for making her feel like that.

It had been 10 minutes and there was still no sign Oskar. The same waitress that had addressed Star shook her head as she looked at her watch. Marco knew that the restaurant had a policy where you could only wait up to 25 minutes without ordering or else you had to leave. He realized as the waitress walked over to Star, that time was up. She had been waiting for Oskar for about half an hour and he didn't even show up.

"Miss, I'm ver sorry. You have to order something now or you have to leave," the waitress said sympathetically.

Star opened her mouth then shut it. She realized that no matter how long she waited now, he would never come. "O-ok," she said choking a little.

Marco saw that Star was on the brink of tears. In that moment, he forgot all about his anger for Oskar and felt the urge to help his best friend right there and then. It didn't matter if she would be angry at him for interfering or if he would be embarrassed in front of the whole restaurant. He knew Star needed a friend right now, even if she denied it. He got up from his table and walked purposefully over to Star's table.

Star started to get up. "I-I'm just going to-"

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Marco announced as he put a hand on Star's shoulder to keep her from getting up. "All tat, erm, traffic you know!"

Star snapped her head back to look at him, completely shocked at his appearance there.

The waitress must have picked up on her expression because she looked at Marco suspiciously.

"Your her date I presume?" the waiter asked.

"Oh yeah totally! Sorry for making you wait St- I mean honey!" he said laughing.

He was hoping that he wouldn't be recognized.

"Um.. Is this... true?" she questioned Star.

Marco took another look at her. He noticed how beautiful she looked and how cute her expression was, completely stunned as she looked back and forth at him and the waitress.

"I-wh-I don-" Star stuttered.

"Of course it's true!" Marco interrupted. "Geez its not like it's your job to question who she's dating or not," he said rolling his eyes. He could practically feel the sweat drenching his hoodie as he stood there.

The waitress looked at him for a second before pulling out her notepad and checking it. "So you're... Oskar Greason?" she said doubtingly.

"Yep! That's me! Good old Oskar!" he said, trying to recall all those acting classes he once took.

The waitress looked at him again with a doubting look.

 _Please buy it, please buy it_ Marco prayed.

The waitress' look then changed from doubting to somewhat angry. She gave him a harsh look. "Well next time don't keep your date waiting for so long! It's been half an hour!" she scolded him. A few people from the surrounding tables took a little interest and subtly watched the scene.

Marco gulped. He knew he could probably never show his face at this restaurant ever again. "Oh sorry-" he began.

"And this! What are you wearing?! Is that how you dress on a date?!" she pointed angrily at his attire.

Marco blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I... I had no other clean clothes," he lied.

She scowled and pulled out her pen. "Well what would you two like to order then?"

Marco relaxed. She had bought his act. "The pretty lady will have the uh," he glanced at the menu. "-the chicken delux special and I'll have the ravioli. And for deserts, we'll get the triple fudge chocolate cake extreme." he said smoothly.

The waitress nodded as she finished scribbling down the orders.

Marco started to sit down as she walked away until he heard her voice call him, irritated. "Boy, come over here!"

He knew he was in for it now. He prepared himself to get yelled at as he ran over to the waitress. "Yes ma'am?" he said.

The angry look on her suddenly softened as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Good luck... Marco." She moved back smiling, and winked as she made her way to the kitchen.

Marco stood there stunned for a few seconds. He was confused as to how she knew his name. Then he mentally slapped himself and realized that of course she had known. He had given his name to the person standing at the front door when he walked in. She must've been suspicious of him and asked about his name. Marco then realized that the waitress must have also known he wasn't Oskar but didn't call him out on it. He was very grateful that she had understood the situation.

Putting his thoughts aside, he remembered that he had to get back to Star and explain things. He shook his head and walked back to the table where she was sitting and sat down right beside her.

He looked at her to see her pointing at him, still in surprise. "H-how did? And- what-? I-"

Marco sighed. "I guess I should explain."

Star looked at him amused, her once tear riddled eyes now bright and shining with interest and... joy?

"Well me, Alfonzo, and Ferguson heard about this restaurant a week ago and were saving up to go," he explained.

Star nodded her head. "Okay? Then?"

"Well, I saw you there and I couldn't help but overhear what was happening. I wanted to give Oskar a chance so I waited for him to come and meet you, but he never did. You looked really sad and... I just felt the need to go over to you," he finished.

Star, silent for a moment, looked up at Marco gratefully. "Thanks marco. I really appreciate the gesture but-" she sighed, tears starting well in her eyes again. "I-I thought I was cool enough for someone like him. I can't believe I thought he could like me. Wow I'm such an idiot," she belittled herself.

Marco grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. Star blinked fast at the sudden gesture. he wiped the tears from her eyes as he looked at her. Normally, he would be blushing because anyone who was watching them would mistake them as a couple, but right now he was determined to help his best friend.

"Star, don't ever say that ever again," he said sternly. Star's eyes widened in surprise. "You're the coolest, nicest, and most beautiful girl I know! Oskar's an idiot for not seeing that. I can see it, and so can a lot of other guys at school. So stop telling lies about yourself!" he said passionately, gripping her shoulders a little bit tighter.

Star stared at him for a second, eyes shining. Marco took his hands off her shoulders quickly and recoiled in embarrassment.

"I-I didn't know what came over me. Uh s-sorry about that St-" he was stopped as Star interrupted him.

"AWWWWW MARCO!" she yelled in joy as she moved towards him giving him probably the biggest, most bone crushing hug he had ever received. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" she exclaimed into his shoulder.

He had almost fallen off his chair by the sudden sign of affection. Marco was now blushing a mad red and was hoping that she couldn't feel his heart pounding viscously in his chest. Heck, he was even hoping that the whole restaurant didn't hear it!

Star pulled away and smiled at Marco. He suddenly found it hard to keep eye contact with her yet forced himself to look at her as he managed a smile.

"Thanks for being there for me Marco," Star said happily.

"N-no problem," Marco said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Here's your order!" the waitress came in suddenly as she placed the food in front of them.

"Ooooh looks delish!" Star exclaimed, now back to her normal, bubbly self.

"Yeah definitely!" Marco said, now eyeing the food.

"Have fun!" the waitress said as she gave Marco a knowing smirk then left them to be alone.

After she left, Marco and Star talked, laughed, and ate during their whole little "date". Marco had made sure that Ferguson and Alfonzo hadn't shown up by giving them pretty well thought up excuses. He knew that if they saw him with Star like this, they would make fun of him for eternity. Besides, he preferred to have it like this, just him and Star alone and just enjoying their time together. At first, he thought it would have been a little awkward since he was basically substituting for Oskar. Now he mentally scolded himself for thinking that. The girl before him was his best friend, he never had a problem with making conversation with her before.

Occasionally, when they were talking, Marco would catch a few glances from people at other tables. Every time he did, the person would just turn away and chuckle. Unbeknownst to him, most tables were paying attention to the whole fiasco. They knew what was going on and knew that that the two were only just friends. They also knew that somebody, maybe they would be a little more than friends.

Star and Marco left the restaurant an hour later, Oskar completely forgotten in Star's mind. She couldn't believe the turn of events that led up to this. She had been expecting a wonderful date with Oskar like what she fantasized about. Instead, she had fun with her loving, caring best friend. In all honesty, she couldn't have been more happier at the outcome and decided she liked it better like this, even if Marco's wallet was dryer than a desert for the next few days.

 _Meanwhile at school..._

It was now 11:30 pm. Oskar was sitting on his car at the school, drenched in moonlight.

"No baby, I swear it wasn't like that!" he exclaimed truthfully. "I was lost in your music and my tongue slipped!"

He stared at his keytar as he gently stroked and caressed it. "Yes... I promise I won't make the same mistake again. You're the only one for me. I don't know what I do without you."

The lunatic looked at his inanimate object affectionately before snuggling closer to it, in complete happiness. "Together... forever."

Now let's just say things got a lot weirder after that, but all in all, the psychotic "bad boy" and his keytar lived, er _existed_ happily (at least Oskar did)... until Star and Marco angrily came up to him the next day, Star's wand glowing ready to blast him. Let's just say the instrument wasn't the only thing that needed fixing that day.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I know what your thinking: What's wrong with me? I just felt like adding that last part. I always imagined Oskar just thinking his keytar was the most important thing in the world, since we've never seen him without it. Well i'm going to try to update my other fanfiction but really I'm going to update it when the inspiration hits me on what else to write in the next chapter. That's the hard part about writing this stuff. If your not inspired your not going to write very well.**

 **On a side note, here's a few hints for the next one shots I'm planning to write: Syrup, Royal Pain.**

 **See you next time!**


	6. FC: Love Is Always the Answer

**Author's notes: Hello again guys! I had fun really writing this one, as I had this idea since episode 8 came out. I submitted this to tumblr then I looked back on it and thought: "Hey, why not?" This one has nothing to do with the hints I gave out from the previous one shot, I just wanted to write this. More about those hints on the bottom of this.**

 **Well, this one was inspired by the episode "Fortune Cookies". It takes place right before the monsters ambushed Star and Marco. This is what my crazy, Staco filled mind came up with when I was watching it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Star cracked open her fortune cookie, Ludo's monsters popped out of nowhere and the two dancers Marco and Star were watching revealed themselves.

"RAR!" they yelled as they got ready to fight. "Fooled you!" Bearicorn said as he popped out from underneath the stereo that was being used by the two dancers,who were actually Ludo's minions, were using.

Marco smirked, completely ready to battle as he brought his fists up to a karate stance.

Marco got ready to lunge at them. "HIYA-"

"Hold on," Star interrupted him as she stopped him with her arm. She was looking at the fortune cookie she had just opened.

"Love is always the answer," she read aloud.

Marco looked back and forth between the monsters and Star with a bewildered expression. "What?! Not in this case! Fighting is!"

"Sorry Marco," she said sadly. "It's not the will of the cookie."

Big Chicken lunged at Marco with his arms out. Marco intercepted it by catching it in his hands. "Really? Now?!"

Marco let go of Big Chicken's arms and ran in circles in the small alleyway as he was chased by most of Ludo's minions.

"Starrrr help!" Marco screamed.

Star looked begrudgingly at the fortune in her hand and back at the fight that was going on. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Star you got to help me!" Marco said running back towards her.

She completely ignored his comment. "LOVE IS ALWAYS THE ANSWER!" she exclaimed as she held her arms wide open.

Marco looked behind him. Ludo's monsters were grinning evilly and swiftly gaining on him. "STAR C'MON THOSE FORTUNE COOKIES AREN'T REAL I WAS JUST-mfffmff!"

As he was about to rush by Star, she had caught him in a massive bear hug and was kissing him on the lips.

Everyone stopped moving. Ludo's minions stopped moving and looked at them in confusion, Ludo himself stood there stunned, even Toffee looked at the pair in complete surprise.

Ludo motioned to Buff Frog without taking his eyes off the pair. Buff Frog went over to him, also staring at them. "I owe you 10 bucks," Ludo said as he pulled money from his pocket and put it in Buff Frog's open hand.

As for Marco, he couldn't believe that this was happening. He was blushing so hard, his face was bright red as he tried to mumble words to Star through his lips. Star however, was standing there, one foot slightly in the air, with her eyes closed, completely oblivious to Marco's nervousness.

"Stwawr," he managed against her lips. "Whaf awe ywou doin-mmffff."

Star pulled him even closer, effectively silencing him, as she continued to kiss him.

Marco's emotions started battling inside of him. _Th-this is wrong! I like Jackie for crying out loud!...But why does this feel so good?_ he had never put any thought into even considering anything romantic with his best friend. Sure, there was that time during the Bloodmoon Ball where they both stared deeply into each others souls, but that was a complete accident since they were basically forced. Well, at least to them it was an accident.

 _I-I can't like her... she's my best-_ his thought was cut short as he felt a sudden wave of realization wash over him. He looked at Star and examined her while she was still kissing him. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he noticed all the great things about her. He noticed how beautiful she looked to him, how he enjoyed talking to her, how energetic she was, everything about her, he liked. He found that during the short period of time that he had known Star, their relationship had grown rapidly. Comparing to Jackie, he hadn't even been able to make one small conversation with her even though he had known her since kindergarten. He decided right there and then, he didn't have a crush on Jackie anymore. He had one on Star.

Marco slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss, which he had noticed, caught Star by surprise as she felt him push back on her lips.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!"

Marco's eyes snapped open as he saw out of the corner of his eyes, Ludo pointing at him and Star angrily. He had shaken off his daze and was getting annoyed at how confused his minions were at the situation.

"But, master Ludo, it's just like that one fanfiction you wrote about them!" a two headed, red minion called out. "We've been-"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET ME THAT WAND! YOU'RE SCREWING UP THE PLAN!" Ludo jumped up and down, dismissing his minions statement. Apparently, Ludo and his minions shipped Star and Marco and were behind most of the fanfictions that were on the internet.

Suddenly, Marco felt a pair of lips leave his own. He didn't like that feeling.

"Wait... what plan?" Star had opened her eyes and turned her head to Ludo, still gripping Marco as if she wasn't done kissing him yet.

Marco stood there completely in shock of how nice his first kiss felt. That was all he could think about right then.

The two headed minion piped up, completely oblivious to Ludo's attempt to tell him to shut up from behind him.

"Oh, well the fortune cookies weren't real. It was all a trap so Ludo would steal your wand," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ludo stood there with his jaw down, in awe of how stupid his minion was.

Marco cleared his thoughts about how he liked his best friend. "You-you know what this means S-star?" he stuttered.

"Yeah I do!" she said as she unlatched herself from him. He felt kind of sad that the moment was over but he was glad it happened.

"Love is never the answer," she said dangerously as she pointed her wand at the monsters.

Marco blushed. "Well actually I was going to say-"

"Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast!" Star yelled as a wave of mushrooms swarmed the monsters.

When the mushrooms cleared, Ludo scowled in disappointment. He took out his dimensional scissors and opened a portal back home and started pushing his minions into the portal.

"Welcome to my life," he said in anger to his new assistant, Toffee as he and him walked into the portal.

Star turned back to Marco. Now that she knew that the Fortune Cookies were fake, she blushed at what she did to him. An awkward silence dawned on them as they both thought of the kiss.

She put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth nervously. "Sorry Marco. Obviously, you know better than a desert."

Marco blushed again. "U-uh th-thanks," he said. He cleared his throat and calmed himself down. "But you know... Maybe that fortune cookie wasn't all wrong."

Star tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Marco smiled and laughed, while Star looked at him confusedly. "You'll know when the time comes. For now, let's just get back home," he said gesturing to outside the alleyway.

Star nodded her head. "Okay."

For the rest of the time, they walked home. They laughed and talked to each other, trying to ignore what had happened a few minutes ago. It wasn't all the same however, Star thought that Marco was walking just an inch closer to her than he usually did. She noticed he got red in the face sometimes and smiled a little more often. She didn't know what to think of it, so she dismissed it.

"We're home!" Star jumped up and down in excitement. "I'll race you to the TV!" she said as she dashed into the house.

He laughed. He walked through the door with a smile.

"I love you Star," he said as he walked towards the very happy looking girl jumping up and down with a remote in her hand.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Ok so that was that. I might post another one today or I'll just post it tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have enough time today. But anyways, about the hints.**

 **I'm deciding I'm going to put off my one shot I thought of that was hinted last chapter. I got rid of the hint and decided MAYBE not to write about it because I actually have no idea how it was going to go The one shot was going to be called Safety Patrol. I'll put the idea here so if you want to use it, go ahead. It was originally inspired by a post on tumblr by svtfoe-screencaps on the blog Star Vs The Forces Of Evil Screencaps. (Great blog by the way. He posts screencaps and once in a while posts edited SVTFOE scenes. Check him out if you have time.) The person posted a edited picture where Marco was on the school's safety patrol in which they said it was an idea from another tumblr user, the-tardis-in-berk. (This idea is Romance/Humor) So here was my idea:**

 **Star is walking through the halls with her friend then spots Marco with a loudspeaker yelling at everyone in the halls. The school had made a new safety program where the purpose was to make the school safer and they put Marco in charge. Marco doesn't admit that he likes doing it but everytime someone does something considered "unsafe", he freaks out and yells at them. Then Star tries to convince Marco of being a little less strict and thats where I don't know where to continue. But at the end, I planned on making it Starco somehow. Like maybe Star would try to convince him you have to be unsafe once in a while or something in which he replies "Like when?" then she goes up and kisses him or something.**

 **Bonus: Scene where Marco says hi or something to Jackie and while she's talking to him, she openly does things that are considered "unsafe" to him like not tying her shoes, riding her skateboard, dropping a banana peel. Though Marco has a crush on her, his eye keeps twitching out of every unsafe thing she does and he ends up yelling at her too.**

 **Other Bonus: While Marco is talking to Star, he stops talking to her suddenly and snatches a piece of candy from another guy near him. Marco makes him feel bad by telling how bad it was for his teeth until he started crying then ran away in which Marco just turned back to Star and smiled like nothing happened while Star just looked at him with her jaw open.**

 **Well that's my idea. If you want to use it, go ahead. Just remember to give me the link or something so I can read it :D. Credits to svtfoeheadcannons on tumblr for the "I owe you 10 bucks" part. I just had to add it in.**

 **See you next time!**


	7. My Favorite Star

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I decided I wanted to write one more today! This one was a short one I came up with after reading a post on tumblr by jeanniesings. She has a great blog and gave the basis on which to write this one on. Check her tumblr blog out if you have some time!**

 **Anyways, credit to her for the idea and letting me use it.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Wow they're so pretty," Star Butterfly said as she looked up at the night sky. "They don't have stars as pretty as these on Mewni."

Marco Diaz laughed. He was amused at how something as simple as stargazing on a nearby hill could amaze his best friend. She was a magical princess from another dimension who constantly got into troublesome and dangerous situations; she shouldn't have been even slightly fazed. Yet here they were, watching the stars in the night sky after she had asked him to.

"You know Star, those stars in the sky are even cooler if you look at how they're connected to each other," he said.

She looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at her softly. "Do you know what constellations are?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Con-stel-la-tions?" she sounded out. The word tasted foreign to her tongue. "What's that?"

He put a finger to his chin and thought about a way to explain so she would understand. He snapped his fingers and grinned. "Well, picture all the stars up there working as a team," he explained. "They work together to form cool little pictures in the sky."

"Pictures?" Star said bewildered. She looked up at the sky in confusion. "I don't see any pictures."

Marco nodded. "Well they aren't very noticeable until you take a closer look at them," he said. "Picture it like one big, giant 'connect the dots' in the sky. Each star is a dot and if you connect the right ones together, you get a picture."

Star squinted her eyes and focused on the sky for a few moments before giving up. "I still can't see them," she pouted.

Marco chuckled. "Here I'll show you," he said.

He scooted a little bit closer to Star and pointed his finger to the sky. "See that group of stars over there?"

Star scooted closer to him and leaned on his shoulder to get a better view of what he was looking at. "I think," she said.

"What's the first thing you see when you try to connect those stars in the sky with each other?" he asked.

She squinted her eyes a bit. "A little alien guy... in a gnome cap?"

Marco shook his head. "Let me rephrase that. What's the first _earth_ thing you see?"

She twisted and turned her head for a few seconds and a little bit of guiding from Marco before coming to an answer. "A-a-a ladle?"

Marco gave her a thumbs up. "Yep! That's what you're supposed to see!"

Star let out a squeal of excitement as she had a mini celebration of seeing her first constellation.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she began to settle down.

Marco rolled his eyes and smiled at how easily excited she got. "It's called the Big Dipper. It's a commonly known one. People see it all the time."

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed. "Show me more! Show me more!" she said excitedly as she scooted right next to him on the ground and shook his arm.

Marco could practically feel the energy she was letting out. She was like a child who was excited to rip open a brand new toy that they had been given.

"Ok ok! Relax Star," he said trying to calm her down. She nodded furiously at him and tried to stop herself from shaking with excitement. She did so in vain as it was too hard for her to contain her energy. She hugged Marco's arm tighter and continued begging him to show her the different constellations.

Marco gave up on trying to placate Star. He knew the only way she would calm down would be if he just started talking already.

He spent the next 30 minutes pointing at the sky and showing Star all the constellations he knew while she 'Ooo'd and 'ahh'd at the new information.

"...and if you look over there you can see the Little Dipper..."

"...they both make up the Ursa Major..."

"..that one's called Orion's belt..."

"...this one's called Scorpio..."

After exhausting all his knowledge about the stars, Marco let out a deep breath. "Well that's all I know. Anything else you want to ask?"

Star was silent for a moment as she looked up at the sky, thinking of her next question.

"Hey Marco?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"All this is cool and all, but I wanted to know, what's your favorite star?" she asked.

"My favorite?" he said puzzled.

"Well yeah. There's a lot of stars out there and each one is really pretty but I'm just curious which one you like the most," she said thoughtfully.

Marco didn't need to think another second before answering. "Well that's easy," he said.

Star looked at him, expecting an answer. He leaned closer to her and poked her.

"This one. This one's my all time favorite!" he laughed.

Star's eyes shined bright for a second as a wide smile formed on her face.

"Aw! Thanks Marco!" she said as she tackled him into a hug.

They both laughed softly in each others arms, just enjoying the moment they were sharing.

"No problem Star," Marco whispered into her hair.

The second he heard that question, he realized something. Not all stars are up in the sky. His favorite one was down here, with him on Earth.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Well there it is. I'm pretty satisfied how this one turned out. It was pretty fluffy, which I liked. Well hope you enjoyed! See you later!**


	8. A Sticky Situation

**Author's notes: Hey guys! Here's a one shot that I hinted about a few chapters ago. I got this idea when rewatching Cheer Up Star and seeing Star get stuck to Marco. It was just a quick little idea that popped into my head that somehow turned into a 3k word one shot. So enjoy!**

* * *

Today was a little different from Star and Marco's usual schedule.

"Hiya!" Marco Diaz yelled as he kicked Giraffe Guy in his long, exposed neck.

Giraffe Guy back away in pain as he tripped over another one of Ludo's minions, Lobster Claws.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star butterfly yelled as a giant narwhal came out of her wand and smashed into the two unfortunate monsters as they got knocked back a few feet.

Today, Ludo had tried something different rather following his usual plan of attack. everyday, he would come attack Star and Marco at 7:40 in the morning, only to get beaten up and return back to his lair in fury. This time, he thought it would be a good idea to surprise them and attack at around 7:50, 30 minutes before school started. Right now, he and his minions were doing battle with Star and Marco in the school's front yard.

"You IMBECILES" Ludo shrieked. "GET UP AND GRAB THAT WAND!"

Upon hearing his command, his minions got back up again; they were tired yet still willing to fight.

Marco jumped back to Star's side, still in his battle position.

"Star we got to wrap this up or we'll be late for class!" he said to her.

She nodded in understanding. "Don't worry Marco! I got this!" she said brightly as her wand started glowing.

As soon as she said that, he knew something bad was going to happen. After all, he knew that every time Star said that she knew what she was doing, she actually didn't.

"SYRUP TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE!" Star yelled as she jumped into the air.

Ludo, his minions, and Marco all widened their eyes in fear. They knew what was coming next.

Star pointed her wand at the ground as giant waves of sweet, sticky maple syrup flooded the school's front yard.

Everyone in the school's front yard tried to run from the wave of syrup, but in vain. They all were submerged in the syrup until Star's wand retracted it.

She landed gracefully on the ground, not a single drop of the stuff on her.

"Better luck next time Ludo!" she laughed.

Ludo shook off the syrup and angrily grabbed his dimensional scissors from his pocket, opening a portal back to his dungeon. "Alright everyone back in the portal!" he yelled as his defeated, syrup enveloped minions walked in.

He stepped in the portal and turned around shaking his fist. "SOMEDAY STAR BUTTERFLY! SOMEDAY I WILL GET THAT WAND!" he shouted before turning back around as the portal closed.

Star laughed. "Well good luck with that!"

She twisted her body to look around at the school's yard. Most of the syrup that had stained the grass had been pulled back into her wand, but not the syrup on the very few groaning students on the ground around her.

She walked over to one guy and bent down. "Sorry about that! Hope that wasn't too much trouble!" she said obliviously. The student groaned in reply.

She looked at him weirdly. "Um okay then... Anyways, do you know what time it is?"

The student was shaking in agony as he took off his watch and handed it to her, praying she wouldn't cause him anymore pain.

Star took a glance at the watch. 8:00. Marco and her still had 20 minutes until class started. "Thanks a lot!" she said brightly as she tossed the watch back at the seemingly bruised student as he crawled away.

She looked up at the sky. "Well I guess that means we still have time to spare right Marco?!"

There was no response. "Marco?" She turned her head to find that he wasn't there. "Maaarcoooooo?" she said as she scanned the the premises for him.

She spotted a familiar red hoodie trying to get up from the ground. Oddly enough, he looked like he was trying to pull away from something that his arms were stuck to.

Star happily skipped over to her best friend. "I found you Marco! Now c'mon stop playing around! We got to- whaaaat?"

She stopped a few feet away from him as she saw what he was holding. Well, holding wasn't really the best word for it, it was more like hugging.

Marco got up and groaned, completely unaware of the thing in his arms.

"Really Star? You couldn't have given me a heads-WHAAAT?" Marco opened his eyes to see none other than Janna staring at him with a smirk.

Star's eyes widened as she saw the position Marco and Janna were in. They were both stuck together from her Syrup Tsunami spell. Marco's arms were wrapped around Janna and both of his hands were glued to a spot on her back, just above the waist. Janna's arms were stuck wrapped around Marco's neck as both her hands were glued to the back of his neck. Aside from that, their foreheads were also stuck together in a way where their noses were constantly touching and if they really wanted to, could kiss if they leaned in a few more inches.

"Well, well, well, Marco. I didn't expect you to be so... intimate," Janna teased.

Marco's face turned a little bit red from embarrassment. "Star? A little help please?" he said trying to look away from Janna.

"Oh Marco, there's no need for any help," she said enticingly. "I think this is the perfect chance to get to... know each other a little better. If you know what I mean," she winked.

Marco started sweating. "Er Janna, you're starting to sort of creep me out," he gulped.

"Aw, there's no need to be like that Marco," she said. "Don't worry, just let me do everything."

She started tugging his head to come closer to her as she closed her eyes.

Marco panicked as he tried to distance his face from Janna's. He had always suspected she was hitting on him.

"Star help!" he screamed as he closed his eyes, physically not being able to pull away from Janna because of the magical syrup.

Meanwhile, Star had been standing nearby, watching the two. Her wand started glowing red and her eye twitched as she witnessed the scene take place. She felt a hint of annoyance as Janna started to hit on Marco and when he yelled for her help, she gladly complied.

She raised her wand. "Location Swap!" she yelled.

All of a sudden, a bright glowing light enveloped Janna and Star. When the light dimmed down, Marco opened his eyes to see Janna in place of where Star was, trying to kiss the open air before falling down comically. He looked back at the girl he was hugging and saw that now Star was the one he was stuck to.

"St-Star?" he croaked.

She blushed. "You're welcome," she said. They both looked at Janna out of the corner of their eyes who was outraged by the turn of events. "One day Marco! ONE DAY!" she yelled angrily as she strode back into the school while muttering about how she could practically "feel his lips" and how angry she was at his "stupid girlfriend".

Marco and Star chuckled before they turned back to look at each other. They felt an awkward silence take place as they looked into each others eyes, both slightly blushing. The way they were stuck, they literally couldn't turn their heads anywhere else.

Marco was the first to break the silence. "So uh, don't you have any spells for stuff like this?" he asked trying to remove his hands from her back.

She smiled sheepishly. "Um, I might need to check in my book."

He gasped. "W-what?! We have to walk all the way back like this?!"

Star rolled her eyes then smiled. "No of course not silly! I can just zap us back to the house with my wand see?" she said as her wand started glowing, stuck on his back with her hand glued to it.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Whoa. Are you guys like, finally dating?"

They both moved their eyes to see Oskar Greason sitting on his car, strumming his keytar while looking at them.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" Star exclaimed. She desperately tried to yank her hands off Marco as she continually tried to come up with excuses as to why they were stuck like this.

"St-Star hold on! Stop doing that!" Marco tried to reason with her but she was too preoccupied talking to Oskar to hear him.

"-and then we got stuck together and..." she squealed in surprise as Marco's nose stuck to her nose. She hadn't realized all the pulling away from him actually brought him closer to her.

Star and Marco both blushed a deep red. They were now so close they could feel each other's breath tickling their face. If there wasn't any syrup on them, an onlooker would think they were about to kiss.

Oskar chuckled from the sidelines. "Yeah sure," he said.

Star, out of complete embarrassment and panic, cast a spell. "LIGHTNING CHANGE BACK!" she said as her and Marco were enveloped in a pinkish light.

The were both absorbed by the light and were zapped back to Star's bedroom. Unfortunately, (Fortunately) they were still stuck together.

"Star! You zapped us back to the bedroom!" Marco said. "This is great! Now we can get your book!"

"Yeah..." Star said spacing off.

Marco picked up on her tone. "Hey... Is there something wrong?"

She nodded her head, in turn making Marco nod his head since their faces were pretty much glued together.

"Oh I see what this is about..." he said knowingly. She looked at him expectingly. "Don't worry Star. I'm sure Oskar doesn't think we're actually dating," he said.

She gave him a confused look. "What? That's not what's bothering me. Why would you think that?" she asked.

Marco's face got a little warmer. He hadn't forgotten the proximity of her face for one second. "Well you acted all embarrassed and..."

"That? Marco it would be embarrassing if ANYONE saw us like that!" Star said like it was obvious.

"Oh... okay," he said, looking a little hurt.

Star caught on to his expression. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! I don't mean like it's embarrassing to be caught with you like this! It's just people would tease us for months!"

"Oh! Okay," he said more confidently in understanding.

They stood in their spot for a second, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Well," Marco cleared his throat. "We-we should get that book."

"Uhhh yeah!" Star said, her cheeks glowing.

They maneuvered their way towards the edge of Star's bed and stopped.

"Well uh," Marco blushed. "W-what do we do now?" he said awkwardly.

The book of Star's magic spells was under her bed. They didn't know how to grab the book from under the bed without it becoming awkward.

"Uhhh hold on I think I know a spell! But uh," she stopped nervously. "I kind of need to see the book though."

Marco nodded in understanding. Madly blushing, he slowly laid down on the floor with Star on top of him so she could see the book. The push of gravity made it so that Star had to resist letting her head down or she would be kissing him. Not to say she wasn't tempted however. She would've gladly let her head rest down on his face if she had his consent.

The wand that was in Star's arms under Marco's back started to glow. The wand was shaking slightly which made it even harder to pull away from each other.

Marco could feel her breath and her lips were dangerously close to his as Star tried to focus on the book. His heart was going a million miles a second as he realized that all it took was to move his head forward an inch to be kissing her.

Star was blushing the whole time as she cast her spell. She could his and her heart rate increasing rapidly.

"M-magical g-grab!" she stuttered. Every second that passed by made it increasingly harder for her to focus more on the book as she noticed how soft Marco's lips looked.

The wand glowed from under Marco as mist suddenly came out from under his back. It gently hovered over to the book and dragged it out from under the bed.

"Finally!" she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been mist opened the book then disappeared.

"Glossaryck!" Star yelled. She pushed her and Marco's bodies so that they were both laying on their sides, making it a little easier for her to not just shut up and make out with him.

The pages in the book flipped until a magical, tiny blue monkey with a robe popped out.

"Yes St-" his eyes widened. "What am I looking at?"

"It's not what you think! We got stuck together after the syrup spell! We need you to find a spell that'll get rid of this stupid syrup! It's so much stickier than normal syrup!" she said.

"Aannddd how does the boy feel about this?" he said raising his eyebrow. Star looked at Marco who felt like he was going to die from temptation.

"Uh-uh y-yeah help p-please," he said. He could barely form sentences at this point. He knew he would give in if he wasn't unstuck from her right then.

"Hmmm..." Glossaryck put a hand on his chin. "Fine then. All you have to say is, 'Magical Syrup Bind'.'

Star, without thinking about it for another second, quickly spouted the spell. "Magical Syrup Bind!"

Marco shook out of his trance in surprise. "Wait... Bind? Hold on a-"

He was interrupted as he felt himself pulled even closer to Star. The syrup that was stuck on them was now moving around, repositioning themselves. They felt each other's arms wrapped tighter around one another and felt each other magically sit up instead of lying down on the floor. Their faces were rapidly getting closer and closer until finally, their lips met.

They looked at each other in surprise. They knew the correct response to the situation was to be embarrassed, but they couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling arising in their stomachs. Slowly, they closed their eyes and just let the kiss happen.

Once they had accepted the situation, they felt like they were in heaven. They didn't know what they expected their first kiss to be like, but they sure didn't expect it to be like this. They've heard from some friends who've already had theirs that it was magical and nice, but this... 'Magical and nice' weren't nearly good enough to express what they felt. It felt better than finding water in the desert, better than finding the sun in a completely dark dimension, better than anything else they thought possible.

They never wanted to let each other go, but after a minute of kissing, they knew they had to pull away for some air. They both tried pulling away but remembered that they were stuck together.

Glossaryck, after noticing this, chuckled. He had thought they needed a little push to realize what they felt about each other.

"Oh sorry!" he said. "It's Magical Syrup Release, not bind."

Star did her best to say the words without getting distracted by the fact that they were still kissing. It took her a good 30 seconds and a lot of mumbling before her wand started glowing. Slowly but surely, the syrup evaporated, letting them finally pull away from each other, quickly standing up. They were both breathing hard and blushing at each other before turning to Glossaryck.

"You!" Marco yelled. "You did that on purpose!"

"Y-yeah what the heck!" Star said trying to look annoyed.

Glossaryck looked at his nails. "Oh c'mon. Did you guys not like it?" he smirked.

"Sh-shut up!" Marco exclaimed before going over to his book and slamming it shut. "That takes care of that," he said as he wiped dust off his hands.

It was silent in the room for a few moments as the two teens tried to avoid eye contact. They came into full realization of what had taken place and found it hard to talk.

Marco coughed. "So uh... that was... yeah."

Star put both her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth. "I-I'm sorry I got you in this mess Marco," she said apologetically. "I know you like Jackie and-"

Marco quickly interrupted her. "No no no! You don't need to apologize really! Besides," he shifted his gaze to the ground. "I stopped liking Jackie months ago," he muttered.

Star looked up at him in surprise as he continued.

"I mean, it felt... nice," he said lowering his head even more. "R-really nice."

Star's smiled softly at him. She went over to him and grabbed both his hands.

Marco looked up, slightly afraid she was going to hit him or something for saying that.

She leaned in close to his ear. "I think I can agree with you on that," she whispered to him before pulling back.

Marco looked up in surprise to see a grinning Star. He couldn't help but return that grin. They stood there for a second, holding hands and enjoying each others company.

Star hated to break the moment, but she knew about Marco's perfect attendance record and decided to speak. "Well, we should get going to school. We have like, 5 minutes before the bell."

Marco nodded in agreement. She cast a spell and transported them back to school.

They talked and laughed like usual but now their conversations would sound a little more flirty than usual and they would stand a little closer to each other. They thought about the kiss throughout the school day and decided that one day, they wanted to experience that again, with each other. That's why the next time Star cast Syrup Tsunami Shockwave against Ludo's minions where there were no other people nearby, Star decided to stay close to Marco instead of dodging her own attack. That is also why Marco had a giddy look when he saw the waves of syrup spout from Star's wand. He couldn't help but feel happy when he found a familiar body stuck to him. This time, no one was surprised, and they were both smiling.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Ok so I wrote it kind of quickly so forgive me if there are any mistakes or if you can, PM me or leave a review from any mistakes you find so I can fix them. I'll try to be posting the next one soon if possible. Also, I'm going to try to update UTR as soon as possible, expect it tomorrow (August 2) or the day after tomorrow (August 3). I feel like I could get it done before the St. Olga's special comes out. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I'll see you later!**


	9. It Reminds Me of You

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a bit. I couldn't access the computer for a bit and this one took a while to type up. Anyways, I got this idea from the STARCO TRASH blog run by starcooo after some anonymous suggested something kind of like it. Great blog and definitely worth checking out. Well, This was the first thing that popped into my mind when reading the post.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Ok Star, just like we practiced. You ready?" Marco said gripping her shoulders.

Star nodded nervously as she looked over her shoulder to see her current crush, Oskar Greason, sitting atop his car. She had finally built up enough courage to go and ask him out. She was sure she had warmed up to him enough after 5 months of subtle flirting.

"Y-yeah, I think I am," she said. She looked back at Marco and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for helping me out Marco."

Yesterday, she had confronted him about her plan to ask out Oskar. She had spent a whole hour venting her frustrations and her worries to him while he patiently sat there listening and calming her down. Even though she knew that he probably had better things to do other than listen to her talk for a whole hour, he never complained. That was one of the things she appreciated about him.

"No problem. Just get over there and ask him already!" he said pushing her towards Oskar. He gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be waiting for you right here if you need me!"

Star nodded at him then turned back to look at her target. He was rocking his head back and forth while playing his keytar, which Star thought sounded amazing.

She took a deep breath. _It's now or never_ she thought.

"Hey Oskar!" she said as she skipped up to him happily.

He stopped playing to look at the smiling girl that was addressing him.

"Oh hey Star. What's up?" he asked. He knew that she was a pretty big fan of his music, partly because she didn't even try to hide it.

She rocked on her feet as she nervously chewed on her wand.

"Wellll... we've known each other for a while now right?" she said. Her heart was beating at a quicker pace as her fear of rejection also built up.

He nodded. "Yeah and?"

"Well I was wondering if," she paused and bit her lip. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" she said quickly squeezing her eyes shut in fear that he would reject her.

Oskar was quiet for a few seconds. Star's heart slowly started to sink into her stomach. She was sure he was mocking or laughing at her by now. She opened her eyes slightly to take a peek at his reaction. To her surprise, he was actually smiling.

"Sure Star," he said. "To tell you the truth, I've always liked you ever since you've gotten here."

Star's eyes widened in surprise as she gasped. "R-really?!"

Oskar nodded. "Yeah. So uh, mind going today at 7? There's a carnival around here that opened up a few weeks ago that we can go to."

Star screamed in excitement. "Yes yes yes!" she said. "Oh gosh, I have to go get ready. I'll see you tonight!"

He gave her a nod and continued to play his keytar, now smiling to himself.

Star ran over to Marco in a fit of giggles. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

Currently, he was standing in the same place where she had left him and was talking to some other girl. Apparently, the girl said that she was "failing math class" and wanted his help by tutoring her. However, she didn't look like she had been paying attention as she nodded her head dumbly with a smile plastered on her face while Marco asked her what she specifically needed help with.

"Ok. I'll say it one more time," Marco said aggravated. He wasn't aware that all she wanted was just to talk to him because she liked him. He was convinced that this girl may just have had a hearing problem. "What. Chapter. Do-"

"MARCO!"

At the sound of his name, he turned around to see a very fast approaching Star running towards him with her arms wide open.

 _Oh no_ he thought. He knew exactly what was coming next. He took a step back in an attempt to dodge her incoming hug, but failed. She ran straight towards him and tackled him into a hug, causing him to stumble while she spouted broken sentences about what happened to her.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN IT! I WAS LIKE- AND HE WAS LIKE- OH WHAT SHOULD I WEAR? MAYBE I SHOULD-"

"St-Star!" Marco yelled as he tried his best o regain his balance with an overexcited girl clinging onto him.

Unfortunately, his best wasn't good enough. After a second or two of stumbling, he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the soft, grassy ground causing Star to fall on top of him, still somehow too excited to realize she had fallen down on him.

Marco groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. His face was covered with Star's blonde hair and her head was pressed up above his shoulder. This kind of situation always happened to him. Star was a very bubbly and happy person, so it should come to no one's surprise that she's excited easily. However, on some occasions, Star would get _too_ excited. Whenever that happened, it often resulted in her tackling Marco into a hug causing him and her both to fall to the floor.

He brushed her soft hair off his face as he tried to unlatch her head off his shoulder. She was too excited to even notice the position they were in.

After a few failed attempts at moving her, people were starting to snicker and give them weird looks.

"-AND THEN I WAS LIKE 'WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A WHILE NOW' AND HE WAS LIKE-"

"Star!" Marco gasped. "You're starting to make a scene!" he said as he looked around nervously hoping no one would be getting any ideas.

She stopped talking when she finally noticed that he was calling her name. She opened her eyes and pulled away from him. She was sitting on top of him looking confused while most people at the scene chuckled at them. She blushed and quickly scrambled off of him.

"Sorry Marco!" she said embarrassed, offering her hand to him.

He took her hand and pulled himself up before brushing dirt off his hoodie.

"It's alright," he said. "So I'm guessing he said yes?"

She clapped her hands and jumped for joy. "Yeah he did! It went way better than I expected!"

Marco laughed. "See? I told you it was going to be fine."

She stopped moving for a second and smiled warmly at him. "Thanks Marco for all the help." she said. For some reason, she was just a little nervous saying that.

He returned her smile with a heartwarming one of his own. She felt her heart jump a little at the sight. "No problem Star. After all, what are friends for?"

She giggled. She went over him and gave him a tight hug. She felt her cheeks getting a little warm as she felt his warm chest up against her head, though she didn't know why.

She pulled away from him and gave him a wide grin. "Ok Marco! We've got to get home now! I have to prepare for this daaate," she sang.

He nodded. "Alright let's get going."

Star nodded and started skipping ahead of him. As he was about to take a step forward, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the girl he was talking to a few seconds ago.

Marco mentally facepalmed. He had forgot that he didn't finish his conversation with her earlier. "Oh sorry about that! Haha you know Star, always so- Um... are you okay?"

The girl had her fists clenched and had an angry look on her face. She was shaking and looked at Marco right in the eye.

"You JERK!" she yelled at him. "WHO DOES THAT WHEN ANOTHER GIRL IS FLIRTING WITH YOU!" she bursted out in anger. For some reason, she had blamed Marco for falling to the ground with Star.

Marco backed away, a little scared. "Huh? What-"

He was abrputly interrupted as he felt a sharp pain in his groin area. He fell down on the grass in sheer agony as he clutched his groin.

"THAT'S FOR BEING INSENSITIVE AND SHALLOW!" she humphed and walked away.

"But... what did I do..." he moaned as he tried to roll off the pain for a good few minutes. People were laughing at his misfortune while others were whispering about "What his secret was to getting girls."

 _Why is it always me?_ Marco thought as he tried to regain what was left of his dignity and walk his way home.

 **TIME SKIP**

"You're looking nice today Star," Oskar smirked. Just a few minutes ago, he had picked up Star at Marco's house and driven to the carnival. They were now waiting in line to grab their tickets.

Star blushed. She was wearing her usual attire, a seafoam green dress, rhinoceros like boots, her star purse strapped on, and a devil headband but was wearing a little more make up then usual, just to accentuate her blue eyes.

"Thanks Oskar!" she said energetically. "Marco helped me get ready,"

It was true. Marco was constantly worrying about how her date would go throughout the evening, even more than she was. He did everything he could to ensure Star would be satisfied with her date that night.

"Oh, uh that's cool of him I guess," he said. He wasn't sure what to think about that. They waited in line until they got their tickets and entered the carnival.

Star gazed in awe as she took in the sight of the carnival. It was very active and streaming with activity. She smiled as she looked at all the rides, and attractions.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" she said shaking a little from excitement.

Oskar sneakily draped his arm over her and put on sly grin.

"I guess you haven't been to carnivals before. Let me be the first to introduce you to it," he said cockily.

Star giggled. "Oh silly, I've been to a carnival before, this just looks bigger than the other one I went to here on earth."

Oskar looked at her in surprise. "You've been to one on earth already?"

She nodded. "Yeah! Marco was nice enough to take me to one for fun. He even used up the allowance he got to get us there. Isn't that so nice of him?"

Two months ago, Marco had asked Star if she had wanted to go to the carnival. He thought it would be a good idea to show Star what an earth carnival was like. So naturally, she happily accepted.

Oskar frowned slightly. He was starting to get annoyed with Star's best friend.

"Whatever, let's just go," he said dismissively. He lead her towards a nearby booth.

"Step right up! Step right up! Win one of these stuffed animals if you can knock down all three of these pins!" a man in the booth announced. He gestured towards three bowling pins set up a relatively far distance from the throwing line. Beside the pins, was a rack filled with furry, stuffed animals.

Oskar smirked. "I got this," he said arrogantly as he walked up the man in the booth.

Oskar handed the man a few dollars in which the man handed him a baseball. Oskar took aim and carefully knocked down the pins one by one. He was pretty good at aiming the baseball since usually, he would invite his friends to go and throw baseballs at his neighbor's windows, just for the fun of it.

Let's just say he was a troubled child.

"Congratulations!" the man said. "Which animal would you like?"

Oskar pointed towards a large, stuffed panda. The man nodded and quickly gave it to him.

"Come again!" the man called to Oskar as he walked away.

He strode up to Star, and gave her the stuffed animal. Star squealed in excitement as she gave the stuffed animal a tight squeeze.

"Thanks Oskar!" she said happily. "It's so soft!"

Oskar put on a smug expression and laughed haughtily. "I bet Marco couldn't do that on the first try," he said confidently. He was now jealous and a little angry that Marco had taken her to a carnival before he had.

She giggled. "No he didn't," she said.

He nodded and grinned. _I knew I wouldn't be shown up by that loser_ he thought.

"Butttt-" Star began. "-he tried really hard to win on a booth like this on the carnival I went to before."

Oskar looked at her quizzically. She laughed.

"You should've seen him! It took him 15 tries for him to win! His wallet was practically half empty by then!" she giggled as she recalled the fond memory.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Uh Marco, I think that's enough," Star said nervously as she placed a hand on his shoulder. They were at the carnival and had gone to the first booth they had seen. The goal was to strike down three pins in three tries with a baseball. At first, Marco was pretty confident he could win. Then, after a lot of tries, he had starting getting really irritated at the game. Right now, he had just failed his 14th attempt at knocking down all the pins._

 _"No it's not!" he said angrily. There was a crazy, yet determined look in his eyes as he pulled out his wallet from his pocket. He hastily fished for three dollars and quickly pulled it out. "Another one!" he screamed at the man in the booth._

 _The man cringed as he saw the crazy, enraged teenager waving the money in front of his face, demanding another try. Honestly, he felt kind of sorry for the poor guy, he had already spent over 40$ on trying to win a stuffed animal. He did however, admire Marco's tenacity._

 _He sighed. "Alright then," he said taking the money and handing him a baseball._

 _Marco took it eagerly and glared at the pins._

 _Star facepalmed and sighed. "Marco, why do you want to win a stuffed animal so much? If you want, we can just stop by the store and grab one," she said._

 _Marco shook his head aggressively. "No, the thing isn't even for me; it's for you."_

 _Star looked at him in surprise. "For me? Why?" she questioned._

 _He turned around and looked at her dead in the eye, then gave her a bright smile. "Because you're my best friend, that's why," he said turning back around to stare down the pins in complete focus. "I won't stop until I beat this thing and win you that stuffed animal!"_

 _Star stood there, completely shocked and flattered by his words. She felt her cheeks glowing slightly as she stared at the back of Marco's head. For a second or two, she could've sworn he looked a little more attractive at that moment._

 _This didn't go unnoticed as the man in the booth smiled as he looked back and forth between the two teenagers._

 _"I totally ship them," he muttered to himself._

 _"What was that?" Marco asked, annoyed._

 _The man chuckled. "Oh nothing, just focus on getting it this time."_

 _Marco took careful aim at the first pin. He threw the baseball which accurately hit the pin right in the middle causing it to fall off the table._

 _"One down," he said under his breath. The man handed him another baseball._

 _He stared down the second pin for a few seconds before chucking the ball, hitting the pin at the top causing it to fall off the table._

 _He took a deep breath as he calmed his nerves. There was only one pin to go._

 _The man handed him the last baseball. "Good luck," he said._

 _Marco nodded as he took the baseball and focused on the last pin. This was the one that he had constantly missed. He was shaking a little bit from the nervousness. He tried to steady himself but found his hand was shaking too much for him to aim carefully._

 _Suddenly, he felt a rush of warmth come from behind him as two arms wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder to see Star giving him a warm hug._

 _"You can do it," she said as she pulled away from him._

 _Suddenly, he stopped shaking. He felt an overwhelming amount of confidence flood him as if he had been crowned king of the world. He smiled at her and looked back at the pin. He didn't even hesitate._

 _He whirled his arm up and threw the ball with such force and accuracy that it hit the pin dead center causing it to fly far out off the table it was on._

 _"YES!" he celebrated as he pumped his fist in the air._

 _The man in the booth gave him a grin. "Now young sir, what would you like?"_

 _Marco looked at each animal carefully. He look at each one until he came across a small oddity. "I'll take that one," he said pointing to a small blue, stuffed butterfly. It was the a little bigger than his hand where the wings would stick out 5 in. out of his hand if he was holding it. It was about the right size to be able to fit inside Star's star shaped purse with room for other things._

 _The man nodded and handed him the stuffed insect._

 _"Oh and do you have a sharpie or something?" Marco said quickly._

 _The man raised his eyebrow but decided not to question him. He nodded and handed Marco a black sharpie._

 _Marco quickly scribbled something on both sides of the tag sticking off the stuffed insect. He quickly handed the sharpie back to the man._

 _"Thanks," he said._

 _The man smiled. "No problem," he replied._

 _Marco smiled triumphantly and turned towards Star, holding his prize in delight. He took a few steps towards her and handed it to her. She grinned excitedly as she felt the small, stuffed butterfly in her hand._

 _"OH THANKS SO MUCH MARCO!" she said excitedly as she began jumping up and down, hugging the butterfly._

 _He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh it wasn't much- whoa!"_

 _He was interrupted as Star tackled him into a hug, causing him to fall to the ground with Star on top of him._

 _After calming her down, they stood back up as he pointed to something on the tag. She looked down at it. There on one side of tag was a name written in bold, black sharpie._

 _"Marco," she muttered in surprise as she looked at the name on the tag. She turned it over to see another name printed neatly on the back._

 _"Star," she said in awe looking back up at Marco who was trying to avoid eye contact._

 _"I-It's just something to remind you of me by," he said. He turned his head to the ground and shuffled his feet. "I-It's just, if you ever need me, just hold it to remind you that I'll be always there for you," he said softly._

 _Star had tears of joy in her eyes as she looked down at the stuffed animal. She knew that she would always keep it safe and secure from that moment on._

 _She smiled at him softly. "I love it," she said._

 _He looked up in surprise. He hadn't expected her to say that._

 _She took his arm and started to tug on it. "Now c'mon Marco! There's a lot more stuff we have to do!"_

 _He nodded. "Whatever you say princess," he said trying to say 'princess' in a teasing way but failing and doing so in an endearing way._

 _She dragged him off to the next booth, not noticing the smile the man in the booth was giving them as he watched them walk away._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Oskar frowned inwardly. _Why does she keep talking so well about him? Who does she think she's on a date with? I'm so much better than he'll ever be._

He shook the thoughts away. "Agh whatever. Let's just get on with this," he said grabbing Star's hand forcefully and pulling her towards the next attraction. He was getting even more mad at how she kept talking so great about Marco. Star however, didn't take notice of how upset he was and assumed that his haste was because he wanted to enjoy the date as long as possible.

Throughout the whole date, Star would constantly bring up her experience at the previous carnival with Marco. Oskar got very agitated throughout the course of it. Everything he did would trigger Star saying something or doing something that reminder her of Marco.

When they went of the ferris wheel and he tried to wrap his arm around her, she had mentioned how she had watched the sunset with Marco as she leaned against him. When they went on the Tunnel Of Love ride, she talked about how her and Marco had somehow ended up on the same kind of ride without really knowing what it was until they got out. Even when Oskar offered his jacket to Star when he saw that she was shivering in attempt to make her like him more, she had politely declined as she pulled out one of Marco's hoodie's saying how he had gave it to her just in case she got cold that night. He didn't really want to lend her his jacket but he thought it would've been a great way to get her to stop talking about Marco and start talking about him. He was very annoyed when it didn't work (But was somewhat happy that he could wear his jacket since it was actually pretty cold).

Eventually, Star had said she had to go home in which Oskar drove her back to Marco's house. He had been fed up with her talking all about Marco their whole date but had been able to keep in his anger.

"Thanks for that awesome date Oskar!" she said brightly. Oskar held the door open for her as she stepped out of the car.

"No problem," he said smoothly as he closed the door. He looked at Star as they faced each other.

He moved a little closer to her and put both hands on her shoulders. "Star," he said as he leaned in just a bit closer. "Would you be my-"

"You know!" she interrupted brightly, not really paying attention to the fact that he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. "This really reminds me of the time me and Marco-"

At the sound of his name, Oskar snapped. He was going to go insane if he had to keep hearing her talk about him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" he shouted angrily at her as he moved back.

Star, shocked from the shouted outrage, also moved back a little. "Whoa Oskar what-"

"WHO-" he began. "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ON A DATE WITH HUH?!"

She looked at him inquisitively. "Well you of course. Who else-"

"WHO ELSE?!" he yelled at her. "ALL YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT WAS YOU'RE STUPID 'BEST FRIEND' THE ENTIRE TIME!"

"I-I have?" she asked shocked. "I-I didn't mean to, it's just that-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DATE HIM INSTEAD!" he vented as he stomped towards his car and started the ignition before driving away. He was the type of person to be easily angered and annoyed. He didn't have the patience to put up with any girl really, he just wanted to show off to his friends, which is one of the reason's why he's had so many exes.

Meanwhile, Star just stood there in complete shock by his words. Oddly, she wasn't crying or sad about him running off like that. Actually, she didn't even feel any kind of longing for Oskar when he drove off. She was more entranced by what he said.

"Me? A-and Marco?" she wondered aloud. She hadn't really thought of her best friend in that way before, which greatly troubled her. Every time she's had a crush on a guy at school, Marco would always be there, supporting her. Every time she got into trouble, Marco had always been there, either getting them out of it or proclaiming that he was partly to blame. In everything she did when she got to earth, he was right there beside her. She also remembered the times when she had felt funny around him. Like when she had accidentally danced with him during the Bloodmoon Ball, when he hugged her in fear she wasn't going to be alright after the Mewberty incident, or even her time with him during the carnival where he was always smiling and laughing with her.

She walked towards the front door of the house as she pondered these thoughts.

 **Meanwhile at the Diaz household...**

Marco bursted out laughing as he pointed at the TV screen.

"LOOK AT HIS FACE! HA HA!" he clutched his stomach as he rolled around the floor dying of laughter.

While Star was out on her date, he had decided to whip up some nachos and watch his favorite comedy movies. Usually, she and him would be making fun and laughing at the movies together, but now was not the case. He had to admit, he felt a little empty when she wasn't there with him because she was his favorite person to be around, but he managed to lose himself in the movie as he pointed out all the flaws and laughed at all the jokes that came his way.

He heard the doorbell ring a few minutes later. He got up and turned off the TV after calming himself down and brushing off the dust on his hoodie and pants.

"That must be Star," he thought aloud as he walked over to the door. He opened the door to see his favorite girl standing outside with a blank look on her face.

"Hey Star!" he exclaimed as he let her in. She walked in before he closed the door.

"So how'd your date go?" he asked. "Did Oskar ask you out?"

She looked at the floor blankly, not responding. Marco scrunched his eyebrows. Right now, her expression was really hard to read. She didn't look super happy, or sad, or even anything. She looked like she was in deep thought.

"Uh hey Star are you okay? You seem a little-" he began.

She quickly turned around and walked purposely forward to him until she was right in front of him.

"Star?" he questioned, a little bit nervous. "Are you okay-"

He was silenced as Star suddenly took his head and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss that lasted for only a few seconds but to him, he felt like he had entered paradise. He didn't believe a kiss could feel this good, even more mind boggling to him was the fact that the thing he was enjoying the most about the kiss was that Star was the one doing it. He didn't know what had caused her to react like this, but frankly, he was glad it happened.

She pulled away after a few seconds, leaving Marco in a daze. His mind was so preoccupied with the kiss that he barely even remembered his own name.

Star smiled at him and giggled at his expression. She looked like she had turned off his brain.

"So that's what it feels like," she laughed as she skipped up the stairs into her room.

Marco fell backwards onto the ground with a dopey smile on his face, muttering broken sentences about how much he liked Star. Whatever happened on that date with Oskar, he was glad it did.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I still have a bunch of one shots I want to get out and I also want to try to type up the next chapter in UTR. I was initially thinking I would finish UTR before St. Olga's but obviously that's not happening since it's tomorrow. I'll try not to make promises I can't keep next time :P. And thanks for the reviews! I still read every single one of them that pops up on one of my fanfictions. Hope you guys enjoyed and see you all later!**


	10. Your Face Makes Me Happy

**Author's notes: Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to update this one in a bit. So here's a really fluffy one I wrote. I actually came up with this idea when I saw the promo picture for Freeze Day of Star holding Marco's face. The second I saw that picture, this is what I thought it meant. My brain slowly twisted that one picture into a very fluffy fanfiction. Well hopefully you guy's will enjoy this weird one lol.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the fic! (Warning: High amounts of Starco trash in this one. You have been warned.)**

* * *

Star giggled uncontrollably as she grabbed Marco Diaz's sleeping face.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Marco had decided to take his routine evening nap on the couch. It was really the only time he got peace and quiet, aside from when he slept through the night, ever since Star came to Earth. Not that he didn't like his life being chock full of adventure, it was just nice to relax once in a while.

Star however, had other ideas. It all started a two months after she had arrived on Earth.

 _Two months after she had arrived on Earth..._

"Ughhh I'm sooo BOREEDD," she complained as she slammed her fists on her bed repeatedly.

"I wish Marco was awake," she pouted. "We could be kicking some serious monster butt right now!"

Star had always enjoyed the company of her best friend from Earth. Most of the time when he wasn't in her company, she was a little less lively than she thought she should've been. She was usually a very big optimist and tried to live life to the fullest, but it still didn't change the fact that when she was with Marco, everything seemed to be just a little more fun in her eyes.

Star sighed into her pillow before getting up from her bed and heading towards the door of her bedroom. She knew complaining to herself wasn't going to solve anything.

She walked downstairs wondering if there was anything she could do to pass time until Marco woke up. When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she decided to check up on him to see if he was awake yet. She took a quick peek into the living room and snickered. There, lying sideways on the couch was none other than Marco Diaz. His mouth was wide open and his arms were sprawled out across the couch as he breathed in and out softly. Star thought he looked cute like that.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She quickly whipped out her wand and tiptoed towards the sleeping boy hoping he wouldn't be awaken. She kneeled down and brought her face closer to his while she examined it. She never really took a close look of Marco completely still like this, so she savored the chance. For some reason, just looking at his face like this filled her with quite glee. She saw the steady movements of his chest as he breathed in and out, his warm breath tickling her as she smiled at how warm it felt.

Shaking her head, she proceeded to go forward with her plan. She grinned mischievously as she brought her wand up next to her face, pointing the front directly at Marco's face.

"Sleeping Sparkle Relaxation Blast," she whispered quietly. All of a sudden, a white mist seemed to envelop Marco before disappearing a second later.

She tested the spell by shaking him a little. He continued to sleep peacefully. Then, she jumped onto the couch and landed on his chest, looking down expecting to see him screaming at her in surprise. He grunted from the sudden impact, but then resumed to breath in and out peacefully, asleep.

She smiled to herself in approval as she hopped off Marco and kneeled down next to his face again. The spell she had cast only lasted for 20-30 minutes but in that amount of time, he wouldn't be awoken up by physical contact no matter how much she bothered him.

Slowly and gently, she pressed both her hands against both his cheeks and started to mush them around. She giggled at how squishy and cute she thought his face was. She made many weird faces by manipulating his facial features.

"Hi, I'm Marco and I think Star is the coolest girl in the world!" Star said trying to imitate the deepness of Marco's voice as she squished his cheeks together opening and closing his mouth.

She laughed at how silly he looked while she played with his face. It was very amusing and very entertaining for some odd reason.

For the next 30 minutes, she moved his face around and ruffled his hair. It gave her glee every second she felt his warm and inviting face under her hands.

"Hee hee so cute," she cooed as she continued to mess up his hair and twist his face to look weird.

When it was about time for the spell to wear off, she reluctantly took back her hands and backed away from him so that he wouldn't wake up to see her watching him sleep when he woke up.

As if on cue, Marco woke up a few seconds later.

"Ahhh," he stretched his arms out as he sat up. "That was a really peaceful!" he yawned.

Star was standing next to the couch her hands on her mouth as she snickered quietly. He had no idea what she did.

Marco noticed this, and turned to her.

"Oh hey Star! What's so funny? Did I miss something?" he questioned.

She snickered even more violently and turned away from him.

Marco raised his eyebrow in confusion.

She cleared her throat and calmed herself before turning back around to face him with a bright smile.

"Oooohhhh it's nothing!" she sang. She decided not to tell him about her little 'adventure'.

"Now c'mon let's go do something! I've been soooo bored!" she said excitedly before pulling him off the couch and dragging him towards the door. Part of this was true, but she had to admit, she had an inhumane amount of fun just squishing Marco's soft face.

Marco just rolled his eyes at her weird behavior and dismissed it. He figured it was just normal, since she hailed from another dimension.

 _A few months later..._

Star threw her pillow against the wall in frustration.

Today at school, she had seen her crush, Oskar, flirting with another girl. He had let the girl play a key on his keytar and sit on top of his car which angered Star because he never let anyone sit on his car or touch his keytar.

"What does she have that I don't?!" she complained.

Overlooking the fact that girl was emo and also had a record like Oskar, Star didn't know why he would choose that girl out of all people. She thought he preferred he liked girls like her, ones who were extremely energetic and adored his music.

She rubbed her temples in frustration and marched out of her room, deciding to eat some ice cream which always seemed to calm her down.

She muttered to herself about what she would do to get Oskar back as she walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. All of a sudden, before she could reach the kitchen, she heard a loud snore come from the couch.

She turned her head to see Marco sleeping on the couch again. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Marco, I'm not in the mood right now!" she humphed.

Ever since those last few months ago, she had developed a habit of playing with Marco's face and messing around with him in his sleep. She would mess around with him daily while he was asleep and she never got tired of it. It was a major stress reliever and always to fill her with happiness. She even started talking to him in his sleep even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She stood her ground as she looked towards the kitchen. She was trying to stay upset like she knew she should've been but it was really hard considering she wanted to feel how soft his face was again. She held her position for a few moments, before desire to mush his face around again crept up on her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe... just one poke on the cheek," she mumbled before turning back to Marco and striding towards him. She kneeled next to his face again before casting the spell.

She poked his cheek once. A giggle began to rise up her throat before she pushed it back down. She knew she shouldn't be messing around right now, since she had to think of ways to get Oskar back from that one girl. Yet, the desire to simply keep touching his face overpowered her other desire to try to get her crush to like her. She began to happily ruffle his hair and mush his face around again for the next few minutes, like she always did daily. This time however, she decided to try something new. Around 15 minutes later, she took his head and pulled him a little closer before giving wrapping her arms around his head and giving him a big hug. Slowly and surely, the very thought of Oskar disappeared as she pressed her own cheek against Marco's. Suddenly, she felt her own cheeks redden and that giggle that she had held back had now escaped her mouth. Initially, she was surprised at her own reaction and pulled away quickly from his face. She pulled her arms away from and turned into a different direction before feeling her cheeks with the palms of her hands.

"What the..." she began.

They were glowing softly and felt very warm under her palm. She didn't know why or how this was happening, but one thing was for sure, she loved this feeling.

She looked back at Marco. She didn't know one person could make her feel so incredibly... happy just by touching them.

She smiled warmly at him and grabbed his face softly. Somehow, playing with his face today diminished her resolve to get her crush. Suddenly, she didn't want to even be with Oskar, she didn't even remember why she had liked him in the first place. She was grateful to Marco for helping her overcome her crush to see that Oskar wasn't the right one for her, even though he didn't really do anything since he was asleep.

"Thanks Marco," she whispered softly.

Her face hovered close to him as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek before pulling away and walking off before Marco woke up. She had a big smile that was plastered on her face the whole day that she just couldn't get rid of.

 _A month later..._

"Brrrrr!" she shivered as she walked around the Diaz household. Right now, it was snowing profusely outside and it was EXTREMELY cold in the Diaz household. Star was wearing a furry jacket and tried to cast some spells to make it warmer for her, but to no avail.

She was pacing back and forth downstairs burning energy in hopes all the walking will heat herself up just a little. She glanced at the living room to see Marco sleeping on the couch again. She eyed his sleeping form in jealousy.

 _How can he just sleep like that?! And on a day like this too?!_ she thought annoyed.

All Marco was wearing was his usual hoodie and an extra t-shirt underneath. He had said he felt pretty cozy in what he was wearing, but Star found it completely unfair that his hoodie and extra shirts made him warm enough to sleep through the incredibly cold temperatures.

 _I bet he's feeling all nice and cozy in his stupid hoodie._ she thought. _I have to put some effort into even trying to stay warm!_

She eyed Marco once again, trying to figure out how he could be so warm right now. All of a sudden, she gasped.

"That's it!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her wand and walked purposefully towards him before casting the spell. She glared at him.

"Don't be so selfish next time Marco!" she scolded his sleeping body. "You can't just keep all that heat for yourself! Didn't your mom always tell you to share with others?!"

The only response she received from his sleeping form was a few snores. She rolled her eyes. She would remember to scold him later after he woke up.

Quickly, she set Marco on his side and pushed him to the back of thr couch, making room for her to lay beside him. She plopped onto the couch and laid down facing him.

"Ahhhh that's better," she sighed in content as she felt his warm breath tickle her face. She blushed a little at what she was doing but then decided that it was alright. It's not like he would find out anyway.

She took his arms and wrapped both of them around her as she snuggled closer to him. She was now very pleased with the outcome of her idea as she felt the warmth he was emanating seeping through her, dispelling the cold.

However, she felt that something was missing. She looked slowly at Marco's face and suddenly had an urge to feel his face against. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his head and brought his face cloer to her's. She gently pressed her cheek up against Marco's cheek before sighing in happiness. She began to rub her cheeks up and down against his cheeks as she purred in affection. She liked the way her face felt against his.

"Hee hee hee," she let out small giggles as she continued to do what she was doing.

Suddenly, she heard the door open as foosteps started to make their way quickly towards the living room. Star however, found it hard to move from her comfortable position so she decided to just continue to do what she was doing and worry about whoever came in later.

"Hey Marco you ready to buy that sweet new-" Ferguson began. His jaw dropped as he witnessed Star rubbing her face against Marco's while they layed down on the couch in each others arms, cuddling. He also noticed that Marco was asleep.

He looked directly at Star his face full of wonder and confusion... and a little bit of fear.

"Star" he said slowly. "What are you-"

She turned to Ferguson and pointed her wand angrily at him.

"Sorry Ferguson but if you don't mind, I'm busy right now with my Marco time. I suggest leaving now or I'll blast you to another dimension," she threatened him with a menacing face. Then, she put her wand down and continued to run her face up and down against Marco's cheek, smiling happily. "Oh by the way," she giggled as she felt her nose hit Marco's nose. "If you tell anyone, especially Marco, I'll make sure to transform you into a pig before setting you lose in the wild jungles of Mewni where every single animal that lives there will be hunting you until you meet a slow and painful death as they slowly rip you to shreds."

Ferguson, having no idea what was going on, decided to just run out the door before Star got really mad. He knew better than to mess with an inter dimensional princess when she was angry. He walked home contemplating the meaning of life and asking himself questions about what he just saw.

"Was she cuddling him? How the heck did Marco pull it off? When the heck does she not have 'Marco time' if she spends every moment with him?" he muttered as he walked himself home.

 _Present Day..._

She joyfully mushed his face around then switched to rubbing her face against his. Occasionally, she would plant a few kisses on the top of his nose which caused her to be slightly embarrassed but decided that since Marco wouldn't find out, it was alright.

"So cute!" she squealed in delight. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his face under her hands.

"Star... what are you doing?"

Surprised by the familiar voice, she quickly opened her eyes to find a _very_ red faced Marco staring at her in confusion as she held his face.

She quickly pulled her arms back and shot away from him in surprise.

 _OH NO! He's awake! How is that possible?! The spell should've-_ she thought.

She gasped in realization. In her excitement, she had forgotten to cast the spell.

Marco sat up on the couch and looked at her for answers. He had been sleeping peacefully when suddenly, a strange feeling came across his face that woke him up. He had realized someone was moving his face and decided to keep his eyes shut and let the person continue moving his face to find out what they were up to. He heard excited, girly giggles come from the person which indicated that Star was the one doing whatever it was to his face. He thought she was doing some weird Mewni thing until he felt her face rub against his. He tried his very best to hide the severe blush that was creeping up to his face and tried not to enjoy it too much. However, when she tarted to plant little kisses on the top of his nose, it became too much for the guy to handle as the blush illuminated his cheeks. Fortunately for him, Star had not noticed this in her excitement. After another face rubbing, he couldn't take not knowing what she was doing anymore and had decided to reveal that he was awake.

Star bit her lip nervously and fiddled with her wand. It was going to take some serious explaining to tell him what she'd been up to.

"Starrr?" Marco said expectingly.

She sighed in defeat. There was no way out of this. She had been caught red handed and there was nothing she could do about it other than to tell him the truth. Or in this case, show him.

She got up from the floor and sat right next to him. She looked straight into his eyes, prepared for whatever he might do.

...and grabbed his face.

She just couldn't resist not doing it anymore. She very much enjoyed playing with his face and found out that him being awake didn't change the fact she still wanted to hug, kiss, and squish his face.

Marco's cheeks bursted into a deep shade of red at the sudden gesture.

"Star!" he yelped as he grabbed her wrists before lightly pulling her hands away. Honestly, he actually enjoyed the feeling of Star holding his face like that, but he wanted to know first what the heck was going on.

"What are you-"

Before he could finish his question, she tackled him into a bear hug. He fell backwards from the impact and landed lying down on the couch beside Star, trapped in her hug.

She then began to violently rub her face against his with a smile as she forced him to snuggle with her.

Marco was at a lost for words. He would never have dreamed that something like this would have happened. Sure, he had a tiny (large) crush on Star which Ferguson somehow managed to find out and constantly tease him about, but he just assumed he never had a chance considering all the guys that Star crushed on.

Or at least the guys he _thought_ she was crushing on.

His mind tried to find any reasonable explanation to why she was doing this but to his confusion, he couldn't think of any. He just could not process that a girl like Star might actually like him.

Confused and dazed by what was happening, he started to pull his hands away from Star to break the hug when suddenly, he heard her wand buzzing with energy from behind him.

"If you stop hugging me I'll turn your arms into marshmallows," she threatened him in a very non threatening way. Apparently, it was very hard to sound threatening to someone when said person was also the same one you're affectionately snuggling with.

Marco still got the point however, and hugged her a little tighter. It was best not to anger a princess from another dimension that could incinerate you with a few words and a blast from her wand.

Star sighed contently as she continued to rub her cheek against Marco's face.

"I have a confession I have to make," she said happily. "Every time you take a nap, I like to play with your face."

In reality, this should've sounded very creepy but to Marco, he found it actually very adorable.

"But now that you knowwww," she said. "I can just do this to you when you're awake now!"

"But Star-" Marco started.

Her wand started glowing with energy again. "I can can't I?" she asked subtly threatening him as she asked for confirmation.

He gulped. "Y-yeah s-sure!" he stuttered. He had never seen Star act this way, not to say he didn't enjoy it.

The wand stopped glowing as Star relaxed a bit.

"Good," she said satisfied. "Now hold still!"

For the next 20 minutes, they laid there on the couch, Star comfortably nestling Marco.

He felt a little unsure of how to react but eventually, he decided to just relax and pray that it wasn't a dream. Every time she mushed his face around, he compliantly let her do so. Every time she rubbed her face against his, he slowly began to feel the need to rub his face against her's back. Every time she gave him a little kiss on the nose, he felt tempted to give her a kiss on the lips.

At the end of their cuddling session, Star sat up and pulled Marco up with her. She gave him a big smile which made his face blush into a deep red. He couldn't believe that just happened, and was extremely happy that it did.

"Thanks Marco! That felt reallllly nice!" she thanked him.

He nodded his head, afraid to open his mouth in fear that he would tell her something crazy like he liked her or something. He began to get up from his spot before Star took his hand and pulled him back down. His nerves were now getting the better of him as she looked into her shiny, blue eyes.

"Oh! There's one more thing by the way!" she said. She leaned in closer to him. "I never really got to know what your lips felt like!"

Marco's eyes widened. His mouth opened to say something but was cut short as Star quickly leaned in and kissed him. All other thoughts evaporated in his mind as he felt the softness of Star's lips. The only thing he could think about now, was to focus on the girl in front of him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back passionately. Sparks traveled through both of their bodies. They felt like they had entered heaven and didn't want to leave. An infectious warmth traveled up and down their bodies that filled them with so much comfort, they felt content to sit there and do this forever.

A few seconds later, they reluctantly pulled away for air and stared at each other. For a few moments, everything was silent as they lost themselves in each other's eyes. Finally, Star broke the moment by tackling him into a soft and warm hug. She realized why doing this to his face had made her so incredibly happy. She didn't just enjoy being with her best friend, she loved it. More specifically, she loved him.

"I love you," she whispered softly into his ear.

Marco didn't know how this little habit had started or how long it had been going on or how he had managed to get her to fall in love with him but one thing was for sure.

"I love you too," he said as he pressed his lips against her forehead, holding Star in his arms like he had been entrusted with keeping her safe from danger.

In his eyes, he was.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I have transcended into a new level of trash by writing this one. So many unrealistic stuff happened in this but I don't care, it's adorable. Well anyways, thanks for the reviews and if you guys ever have a prompt, feel free to message me or leave one in the reviews. Until then, I'll see you guys later!**


	11. The Kissing Booth

**Author's notes: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just I've had to finish a summer reading thing that I forgot to do haha. Here's one I thought of randomly. It's not really inspired by anything particular, I just like the idea of a kissing booth. Also, I feel like I could've made this a better one shot and add more stuff to it but sadly I've had other things that I've had to do instead of work on this. Really I've wanted to do a oneshot of something like this for a while now and I probably could've improved it by using different words instead of repeating stuff like 'looked' or even adding a few more different scenes. Hopefully it's still somewhat enjoyable.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Say what?!" Marco complained to his teacher, Ms. Skullnick, as his jaw dropped open. "But I didn't do anything! You can't just do this!"

Ms. Skullnick gave him an angry look. All Marco had done was quietly chuckle at something Star had proclaimed about her during class, yet it was still enough to set the teacher off.

"Don't give me those lies!" she yelled at him waving an angry fist at his face. "You rotten kids can't be allowed to talk about a teacher like that!"

"But, all Star did was call you a 'grumpy pants' after you punched through the chalkboard!" he protested, gesturing at the broken chalkboard behind her.

"Excuses Excuses!" she waved it off.

Marco frowned. "But the whole class laughed! Why am I the only one that gets in trouble for this?!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Ms. Skullnick yelled slamming her first on the table. "Now for your punishment, you're going to have to help out at the annual fair that the school sponsors tomorrow!"

Marco's eyes widened. "But Ms. Skullnick! I was planning to take Star there tomorrow!"

She scowled at him. "Does it look like I care?! Go with your girlfriend some other time!"

Marco visibly blushed at the word 'girlfriend'. "Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed halfheartedly.

The teacher looked at him, annoyed. "Whatever you say kid, but you still have to help tomorrow."

Marco sighed in defeat. "Fine. What am I supposed to do then?"

The teacher gruffly, grabbed a nearby sticky note and scribbled something on it. "Go up to the administrators and give this to them. I have a friend who needs help with his booth," she told him as she handed him the note.

Marco took the note and raised his eyebrow. "You have friends?"

The teacher glared at him. "Watch that mouth of your's boy. Now get out of my classroom!"

Marco groaned as he walked out the classroom. _This is so unfair_ he thought angrily.

As he passed the door leading out the classroom, he noticed his best friend, Star Butterfly, waiting for him anxiously just outside the doorway.

"Well, how did it go?!" she asked him nervously.

He sighed. "I can't go with you to the fair tomorrow. Ms. Skullnick is making me do something for her friend."

Star bit on her wand and brought her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry Marco," she said sadly. "This is all my fault."

He placed his hand on Star's shoulder, causing her to look up to see him looking at her softly.

"Hey don't sweat it Star. It's not your fault, really; Ms. Skullnick's just acting grouchy like she always does. We can go together some other time."

She put on a small smile as she looked at him. "Like a date?" she said softly.

As soon as she said this, her eyes widened as she slapped her hand over her mouth, slightly blushing.

Marco blushed a deep shade of red and stared at her with wide eyes. "W-wh-what?" Marco asked, hoping he had understood her right.

"I-I mean, l-like a friend date!" Star blurted out.

"O-oh yeah! O-of course! That's what I thought!" Marco said as he placed a hand on the back of his head. "Y-yeah like a friend date!"

They both laughed nervously as they turned their faces slightly away from each other, afraid the other would see the blush that tinted their cheeks.

"Are you sure you guys aren't dating?" Ferguson asked, smirking as he walked pass the two teenagers.

Star blushed an even deeper shade of red while Marco snapped his head up and angrily waved at Ferguson.

"Sh-shut up!" he yelled at him. He looked back to the girl in front of him and smiled. "Haha! You know Ferguson, always... uh, joking."

She forced herself to look right at him. "Right," she said.

"Y-yeah, I mean th-that's crazy talk!" he laughed awkwardly. "I mean, who would want to date me right?! N-not you right?! B-but hypothetically if you would want to-"

As Marco continued to ramble, Star's nervousness slowly started to dissipate as she began to stifle a laugh that was threatening to come out as she watched him talk.

"-and if that h-hypothetical person l-liked you back-" he said.

He was interrupted by the sound of Star's laughter which always managed to make him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach.

"You're silly Marco!" she exclaimed brightly as she grabbed his wrist. "Let's just go home!"

Marco nodded and let her drag him towards the school exit. As he followed her, he couldn't help but notice a dopey smile that had not been there before had formed on his face. He stared at the back of her blonde head and smiled.

 _A date with Star huh?_ he thought to himself. _Nah, that would never happen, she doesn't like me that way._

As he thought this however, she stopped and turned around before engulfing him in a hug.

"U-uh S-Star?" he stuttered as he looked down at her blonde head. He was confused about what she was doing but nevertheless lightly returned her hug.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "Yes Marco?"

"Um what was that for?" he asked her.

"What? I can't give random hugs now and then?" she chuckled.

"Er, I guess," Marco replied, unsure what to think of it.

She gave him a dazzling smile before grabbing his wrist again and continued to drag him towards the exit.

 _But you know,_ Marco thought as he stared at the girl in front of him. _If she ever did like me, a date with her wouldn't... hurt._

 _The Day of the Fair_

"That man right there will tell you what you need to do," an administrator said pointing to a man standing near a booth not too far away from where he and Marco Diaz were standing.

"Thank you sir," Marco said to him politely. The man nodded an walked away.

It was currently the day of the fair and Marco had been lead to the booth he had to promote for the day. Star had told him that she was just going to hang out with some friends while he did what he needed to.

Marco turned to the man that the administrator had pointed out and took a deep breath before walking towards him.

"AGH! I could've been spending some quality time with- I mean hanging out with Star today if I didn't have to take care of this stupid booth," he complained to himself while he walked. He was pretty upset that he had to spend his weekend time doing some job, for a teacher he didn't like, without Star.

The man near the booth spotted him approaching and waved towards him. "Hello!" he said nicely as Marco stopped in front of him. "Are you the guy Ms. Skullnick sent?" he asked.

Marco nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Good!" the man said cheerfully. "It's just about time for my other helper to go on his break!"

Marco raised his eyebrow. "Other helper?" he asked confused. He didn't see anyone else inside the booth they were standing next to.

"Ah yes! He's in the bathroom right now so he'll return shortly," he explained. He lowered his voice to a whisper and cupped his mouth. "Hopefully you can do a better job than him. He's not attracting anybody."

"Uh, I'll try I guess," Marco said. "Er, what exactly am I doing?"

The man laughed and winked at him. "Oh I think you'll like it," he chuckled as he gestured to a sign nearby the booth.

The Marco casually shifted his eyes to the sign. The second he laid his eyes on it, his bored expression quickly changed to one of fear. His screams echoed across park as he fearfully read the sign.

"A KISSING BOOTH?" Marco yelled backing away. "NO WAY! NU UH! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

The man shook his head and began pushing him into the booth, despite Marco's protests. The man just shook his head. "Nonsense!" he said confidently. "You're going to do perfectly fine!"

"NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THIS! C'MON THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING ELSE I CAN DO! I AM DEFINITELY NOT THE RIGHT PERSON FOR THIS!" Marco pleaded.

The man shoved him roughly into the booth. "Ah don't worry about it! My other helper will be back shortly to help you out," he told Marco.

The man gave the poor boy a cheerful smile. "Oh, and remember you aren't allowed to leave until I tell you that you can," the man reminded/threatened Marco before promptly walking off.

"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! HEY COME BACK HERE! HEYYYYY!" Marco desperately called to the man as he walked off, ignoring his pleas.

"Jerk," Marco muttered as he scooted back into the center of his booth. He nervously looked around, hoping nobody would notice him in the ridiculous booth. He was convinced that if anyone he knew saw him like this, he would be embarrassed for life. He would never live this down.

Suddenly, he heard a voice that was approaching from the side of the booth.

"Hey boss! I'm back and-" the guy stopped as he and Marco exchanged a look of surprise.

"Marco?!"

"FERGUSON?!"

Ferguson shook his head to clear his mind. "Hold on hold on hold on, what are you doing here?"

Marco blinked. "Ms. Skullnick forced me to do it. Were you forced too?"

Ferguson scoffed at his friend. "Are you kidding me? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I did this to pick up all the ladies," he said trying to sound cool. "No one can resist the Ferg!"

Marco looked at him, unsure. "Uh so how many girls have you attracted yet?"

Ferguson looked up proudly and puffed out his chest. "Exactly 0!" he exclaimed. "But that's cause they're all shy! I'm sure some hot girl is going to come by and beg me to kiss her."

"Er... okay then. Well your jerk of a boss said that I was taking over for you," Marco said.

Ferguson waved. "Oh forget that guy! He thinks I'm the reason why business is so slow! Can you believe that guy?" he laughed.

Marco bit his lip and looked at his friend. He didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"Yeah... sure," he replied. He quickly changed the topic. "So what exactly am I supposed to be doing then?"

Ferguson looked at him uneasily. "Well... I guess since you have to stay here, you _could_ join in on the fun, but uh... I don't think you'll be able to attract anyone. Sorry buddy."

Marco's eye twitched. "Oh thanks buddy!" he said sarcastically. "I've always wanted an honest opinion!"

"Sorry buddy," Ferguson said. "But I don't think you'll be attracting anybody when I'm around."

Marco crossed his arms and huffed. "Whatever. I didn't want to do this anyway."

Ferguson looked at him confused for a second wondering why any guy would pass this up. Suddenly, his eyes widened as his face broke into realization. He smirked at his friend. "Is it because of Starrrrr?" he teased.

Marco's solemn expression quickly crumbled as he tripped on his own feet. A visible blush appeared on his face. "W-w-what?! Y-you're crazy!"

Ferguson raised his eyebrow and smiled mischievously. "Oh yeah? then why are you stuttering?"

"I-I'm n-not st-st-stuttering!" Marco yelled in protest. He mentally cursed himself as he realized that he had stuttered again.

Ferguson laughed. "Sure Marco. Whatever you say."

Marco looked away from him. "It's not like she likes me anyway," he said trying to sound nonchalant.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ferguson chuckled.

Marco turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Ah nothing! You'll see eventually," Ferguson said.

Marco was about to ask him what he meant by that before Ferguson interrupted him. He shouted and pointed to someone outside the booth.

"Dude look! That girl's walking this way! I think she's in our grade!" he said excitedly.

Marco hastily turned to see a pretty, brunette that was just a few inches smaller than him walking towards the booth.

She went up to both of them and smiled politely.

"Hi! How much do I have to pay for a kiss?" she asked.

Ferguson pushed Marco out the way causing him to fall on the floor. He gave the girl his most charming smile (which wasn't saying much) and leaned against his arm.

"Well usually it's a dollar a kiss but for you, I'm willing to make an exception," he winked.

The girl cringed at Ferguson's creepy behavior but maintained her smile. "Uhh it's fine! Here's a dollar," she said pulling a dollar from her purse and handing it to Ferguson.

He took it and shoved it in the money jar under the booth. He turned around to see Marco on the floor, rubbing his head. He gave him a look that said _I told you so_ before standing back up to face the girl.

"So where would you like one you pretty lady? On the cheek or maybe... on the lips?" he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. "Because I can definitely make that happen."

The girl cringed even harder and took a small step back. "Uh well, I was wondering if I could get one from that guy actually," she said pointing to Marco.

Ferguson whirled around to see his friend looking at the girl and pointing to himself.

"Me?" Marco said dumbstruck.

"Him?!" Ferguson looked back and forth between Marco and the girl. She nodded and smiled.

Marco got up from his spot and dusted his pants off. He looked straight at the girl and shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't do that. How about-"

The girl quickly pushed Ferguson's face out of her way and grabbed the collar of Marco's hoodie and brought him closer making him lean slightly over the booth.

"Well I already paid for my kiss so I better be getting one!" she smiled. She let go of his collar and closed her eyes before leaning in.

This time, Marco was the one to cringe. As she leaned in, he moved his head back. He admitted the girl didn't look bad, but he definitely did not feel any kind of attraction towards her. He quickly found himself day dreaming about what it would be like if Star was with him right now. He wanted to hear her laugh, he wanted to feel her soft hair under his hand, he wanted to feel what her lips felt like against his...

Marco caught himself, shocked at his own thoughts. _N-no I can't be having those kinds of thoughts! She's my best friend!_ he thought. _But still... I wonder..._

Suddenly, his mind popped back into reality as he realized how close the girl's face had gotten. He sweated nervously. He had to think of a way out of this. He turned to his right to see Ferguson's mouth opened in shock when suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

Without much forethought, he grabbed Ferguson and shoved him towards the approaching girl, making them kiss.

At first, Ferguson and the girl were both surprised as they found themselves kissing each other. Quickly, Ferguson closed his eyes and melted in the kiss, putting his hand on the girl's cheek. He felt very warm and nice and the only thought that was going through his head was " _Oh yeahhh_ " as he sloppily kissed the girl.

The kiss lasted for only a second however, as the girl quickly pulled away screaming in horror. "AHHHHHHHHH," she cried, going to a nearby trash can and vomiting. As she finished vomiting, she kneeled on the ground and started to drag her mouth across the concrete, trying to erase any trail of what had happened.

"Oh c'mon! It wasn't that bad!" Ferguson called to her. "In fact, I think you're just too scared to admit you enjoyed it!"

She ignored him and pulled herself up from the ground. She hurriedly pulled out a bottle of perfume and repeatedly sprayed it into her mouth, coughing violently while doing it.

"WHY ME?!" she screamed waving her arms up and down as she ran away from the booth. She ran out of the fair screaming and wailing causing everyone who heard or saw her to look at her weirdly.

Ferguson turned around and smiled at Marco. "Did you see that?! She was totally into me!"

"Ferg? She ran away screaming and sprayed perfume in her mouth," Marco said blatantly.

"Well... Er..." Ferguson twiddled his fingers trying to come up with an excuse.

"She was probably just a little flustered by the Ferg! Yeah that's it! Flustered!" he exclaimed putting a hand on his chest and puffing it out proudly.

Marco down at Ferguson, who continued to hold his pose, until he broke down.

"OK OK!" Ferguson yelled. "MAYBE she wanted one from you instead of me! Big deal! There's probably something wrong with her anyway! I mean, who would want to pass up the Ferg?!" he said gesturing to himself

Marco just stared at him while shaking his head. Ferguson huffed and crossed his arms. "Well whatever! I'm sure girls will be begging _me_ for kisses soon enough."

Marco sighed before leaning against the back of the booth. "I'm sure they will Ferg. I'm sure they will."

Suddenly, Ferguson pointed at another girl who started walking this way. "Watch this! She'll totally be begging me to kiss her!"

Unfortunately, Marco saw that the girl was eying him as she walked towards the booth. He groaned in frustration. This was going to be a long day.

 _Meanwhile where Star was at..._

"-and then he tripped while he chased me!" Janna laughed.

"Oh my gosh did he really?!" Sabrina laughed along side her. "I can just imagine the look on his face!"

Star merely nodded at the joke. She was in deep thought.

Currently, the three girls were walking around the school festival, just enjoying the many things it had to offer. They had been there for quite some time yet still haven't managed to visit every attraction they could. Star currently, was lost in her thoughts. She had gone to the school fair with some of her friends hoping that time would just fly by while Marco wasn't around. She felt bad that he had to be the one to take the consequences of the little thing she had said and had already begun to miss his company. In truth, she had wanted to go to the fair today with Marco, but thanks to Ms. Skullnick, she had to wait for some other time.

"Hey Star are you okay?" Janna asked her.

Star rose her head up in realization she hadn't been paying much attention to them and gave them a smile. "O-oh yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Janna and Sabrina looked at her with scrunched eyebrows for a few seconds. All of a sudden, their eyes widened for a second before their confused expressions changed to ones of amusement. They both smirked at her.

"You aren't thinking about... Marco would you?" Janna stifled her laugh elbowing Star.

Star looked at them confused. "Huh?"

"I bet you wanted to go on a date with him today," Sabrina giggled as she poked Star's arm.

Star's eyes widened in realization. "Wh-What?! I-uh..."

Janna laughed and slapped her arm. "Hey relax Star! We won't tease you _that_ much."

Star humphed. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Janna shook her head. "If you say so. Anyways, what's this 'job' he had to do anyway?"

Star glanced at the sky searching through her thoughts.

"You know... he never really told me what he had to do actually," she said putting a finger to her chin. She had now just realized she hadn't actually known what kind of 'job' Marco had to do.

Janna took the opportunity to mess with Star. "Well you should've asked him," she said mischievously. "He might be working at some kissing booth or something."

Star blushed lightly but laughed. "No way! I couldn't imagine Marco working at one of those! He would get way too flustered!"

Sabrina, who had been quiet for a few moments, spoke up. "Um Star?"

Star, still laughing, answered her. "Yeah?"

Sabrina was staring at a booth not very far away from them. Star and Janna followed her gaze. There, they saw Marco Diaz standing in the back of a kissing booth while Ferguson talked to a girl that was handing him a dollar.

"No WAY!" Janna laughed. "Star look! Your _boyfriend_ is kissing other girls! How do you feel about that?"

Star visibly cringed at the thought of Marco actually kissing someone else. It made her very irritated for reasons she didn't know.

"H-he's not actually the one doing it probably," she stuttered looking at the booth Marco was in. She turned away and put on a confident smile. Y-yeah! He's probably counting the money or something! No way can he be-"

"Star?" Sabrina called to her, dazed.

Star turned around to face her. "Yeah? What is it-"

Her eyes widened as she followed Sabrina's gaze. Now, Ferguson was the one sitting in the back and Marco was the one talking to the girl. Suddenly, the girl leaned into Marco.

Star suddenly tightened her grip on her wand as it started glowing with energy. Her body went very stiff and had a sudden urge to blast the girl. Her heart felt like it was being torn to pieces as she looked at the girl leaned in closer and closer to Marco. Right as it looked like she was about to kiss him, Star started to point her wand towards the girl.

Janna and Sabrina looked at her in fear. "Whoa Star, calm down!"

Star didn't hear either them as she started to cast the spell. "NARWHAL BL-"

In a flash, she saw Marco shove Ferguson in front of him, causing the girl and Ferguson to kiss. She lowered her wand and tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh?" they all said at once.

The girl that Ferguson had kissed screamed and started to run out the fair, Ferguson reaching out for her and Marco shaking his head with a small smile on his face. Marco pulled out the well filled jar and stuffed the dollar in there, while Ferguson sat down at the back of the booth, with his arms crossed looking like he was having tantrums.

"That rat!" Janna exclaimed clutching her stomach laughing. "He probably shoved Ferguson in front of all those poor girls! I didn't think he had it in him!"

Star tilted her head, still confused. "But why-"

Sabrina chuckled. "He's probably saving a kiss for the right girl," she pointed at Star.

"Me?!" Star gasped. "But-"

"Go on Star! Ask Marco for a kiss! I'll bet he'll do it for free!" Janna said pushing her towards the booth.

"B-but Janna I can't!" she protested halfheartedly as she was being pushed towards the booth. Half of her knew this was a bad idea but the other half also wanted to know what Marco's lips felt like.

 _Meanwhile back at the booth..._

"That's 146 dollars," Marco counted after dropping the last one in. "Nice job Ferg."

He turned around to see his friend scowling in a corner. "Why do all the girls ask for you?" he humphed.

Marco smirked. "What was that about 'not attracting anybody while you're around'?"

Ferguson gave him a glare before turning his head away.

Marco broke into laughter and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Hey it's alright Ferg. Besides, you did get to kiss a lot of girls today."

Ferguson thought about it and smiled slightly. "I guess."

Marco smiled. "Alright so how about grabbing me a pizza? Technically it's still my shift so you can go around."

Ferguson thought about it for a second then shrugged. "Ah fine. Just make sure you aren't hogging all those girls when I'm not around!" he said walking out of the booth.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Marco laughed as he watched the figure of his friend disappear around a corner. He decided that he would just tell anyone that came by that he was off duty or something right now. Besides, he and Ferguson had already accumulated a decent amount of money that was sure to satisfy their boss when he got there.

Marco leaned against the back of the booth and looked up at the night sky, deep in thought.

"I wonder what Star's doing right now," he wondered aloud. He hadn't seen Star the whole day and deeply missed his energetic, bubbly friend. Recently, he had been craving the company of Star wherever he went, so much to the point where when she wasn't with him, he daydreamed about her. His mind went into overdrive as he immersed himself into one of his daydreams.

 _He was in front of his house holding hands with Star, deeply staring into her eyes as she stared just as deeply back._

 _"Your eyes are so beautiful," he said softly._

 _She gave him one of her signature smiles that never failed to make him smile back. "Thanks Marco," she whispered softly to him as she took a step closer to him, intertwining her fingers with his._

 _They looked at each other lovingly for a few seconds, just enjoying the moment, then began to slowly lean in closer to each other._

 _"Star," Marco breathed as he was inches from Star's face. "There's something I want to tell you."_

 _She looked up at him expectingly, gripping his hand with hopeful eyes. "Yes Marco?"_

 _"I-I've always loved you, ever since you came here to Earth. It took me a while to realize it, but now I know your the only girl for me."_

 _She gasped, her eyes shining in delight. "I've always loved you too Marco," she said happily._

 _Both overjoyed, they closed their eyes and leaned in to each other before closing the gap that was separating their lips._

"Star," Marco mumbled through his lips. "I can't believe that someone like you could be-"

"Marco?"

Surprised, Marco opened his eyes in the direction of the voice. There, he saw Star Butterfly, looking at him very confused with Janna behind her, dying of laughter. Ferguson was also there on the side, clutching his stomach in laughter with a piece of pizza in both of his hands. Marco looked back to his position and saw that he was hugging and kissing a metallic pole.

"AH!" Marco screamed like a little girl as he quickly separated from the pole. He spit on the ground behind him and rubbed his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie. He turned back around to face Star.

"Star it's not what it looks like-" he began.

"Were you... calling my name?" she asked him. She was sure she had heard her name mentioned while Marco was making out with the metal pole.

"U-Uh no!" Marco laughed nervously. "You probably-"

"Why were you making out with a metal pole?" Star scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"W-well you see... it's a long story-"

"I think we'll just leave you two lovebirds alone!" Janna interrupted as she grabbed Ferguson (who was still laughing too hard to talk) by the collar and walked away from the two teens.

"H-hey! Not funny Janna! And stop laughing Ferguson!" Marco shook his fist halfheartedly at the two as they disappeared around a corner.

He turned back to come face to face with Star, who was still looking at him in confusion.

Marco blushed. "H-hey Star! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out with some friends or something?"

"Uh, yeah I went here with Janna and Sabrina," she answered dismissively. "But let's talk about something more important... why are you in a kissing booth?!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the incriminating sign above him.

Marco sighed. "Look, I didn't want to do this anyway. This was the job Ms. Skullnick made me do. I didn't even know what it was until I got here!"

Star humphed in annoyance. "Sure you didn't. I bet you enjoyed your little job," she said glancing at the very well filled jar in jealousy. She was hoping he would confirm that he hadn't been the one doing the kissing.

Sure enough, he quickly made a connection between Star and the jar full of money. "No wait! I made Ferguson kiss all those girls! Sure they all ran away screaming, but I definitely wasn't going to kiss someone I didn't like!"

His statement filled her with relief as her expression softened. "Really?" she questioned him.

"Of course!" Marco exclaimed waving his hands around. "I'm still waiting for the right girl!"

Suddenly, the feeling of relief that Star had felt was replaced with a feeling of shyness. This was the right opportunity to say what she wanted to say before the moment passed.

"So does that mean," Star gulped as she forced the words out. "Your not going to accept my dollar?"

Marco's eyes widened comically as he saw Star pull a dollar out of nowhere. "Y-you want to- and me? What-"

Star nodded at Marco's flustered self as he tried to form a sentence. If she wasn't so flustered herself, she would be bursting out laughing at his antics right then.

Marco finally came to terms with the situation. Star wanted a kiss. From him. The second he realized the situation, he didn't even hesitate to think of his answer.

"Sorry, I can't accept that dollar," Marco said as he stared at Star.

Star felt her heart sadden intensely as she stuffed the dollar back in her purse. She felt her heart break at the thought of Marco rejecting her. She had thought that maybe, deep down inside, he might've actually-

Before she could finish her though, Marco leapt out of the kissing booth and cupped her face in his hands.

Star looked at him in confusion, allowing him to gently caress her cheek. "Marco? I thought-"

She was interrupted by Marco as he slammed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Star was confused, but quickly returned the kiss with just as much passion as he had. They felt like the world was spinning around them as they kissed each other. They felt sparks as their lips moved against each other in a loving, intricate dance. In that moment, they felt the most overwhelming sense of peace they had ever felt flood their entire systems. To be simply put, they felt happy.

As they pulled away from each other, their faces morphed into ones of pure joy as they looked at each other happily.

"I won't let you pay for something I've wanted to give you for so long," Marco murmured to his favorite girl.

Star pulled him in for a hug and gave him a tight squeeze. "Aw! You're so cute!" she exclaimed, her shy, nervous self replaced with her usual lively, joyful self.

Marco laughed and returned the hug before pulling away.

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I can't wait until tomorrow," he told her.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Why's that?" she asked him.

He smiled and winked at her. "Tomorrow, we're going back here to have a real date," he said while walking with her away from the abandoned kissing booth, not really caring about if the man found out or not that he had just ditched it.

Star giggled at Marco's actions.

"I would like that," she said, resting her head on his arm as they walked towards the exit, back home.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: OK so here's what I plan to do with some fanfictions later on. First, I'm going to update Until You Realize pretty soon so if you want to read the next chapter, just know I'll be making that before I post another one of these one shots. Second, I'm going to start two new stories I've had planned out. One is a short probably 3-4 chapter story and the other is going to be a somewhat long AU. I'll be trying to get these out and update the other stories as soon as possible. Oh and thanks for the reviews! Appreciated reading the last set haha!**

 **Well that's all that I have for now. See you guys later!**


	12. What Day Is It?

**Author's Notes: HEY GUYS! How GREAT of a season finale was that?! It was so GOOOOOOOOOD! I mean, the whole fandom is exploding on theories about season 2 and Starco because of this episode! I mean it had so much stuff that made it super interesting!**

 **Beautiful Starco moments? Check.**

 **A real, evil villain? Check.**

 **Plot development and more mysterious questions? Check.**

 **Season 2 will definitely be a blast! And I can't WAIT! But for now, we will just have to continue on with supporting the show with fan fictions,** **fan art, etc...**

 **Well now about this one shot, I had this idea for a while and decided to start writing it like three days ago. It's probably my longest one shot and it took me so long to type this up, but it was ALL WORTH IT FOR THAT GREAT SEASON FINALE! Anyways, sorry I haven't updated these list of one shots for a while, I've been updating other stuff. But, you can bet that this series of one shots will never end until I say so! (Which will probably be never.)**

 **Well, enough talking. Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Marco! Marco wake up!"

Marco groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily only to see the sun radiating its golden rays from the window, onto the head of his best friend, Star Butterfly.

"Ughhh Star just 5 more minutes!" he complained before snuggling back into the comfort of his warm bed.

Unfortunately for him, Star wouldn't take that. She hopped onto his bed and jumped up and down on it excitedly.

"C'mon C'mon C'mon sleepy head! It's time to get uuupppp!" she sang. She roughly yanked the blanket from him and tossed it aside to see Marco curled up groaning in agony as he lost his source of warmth.

He was very resilient however and covered his eyes and continued to try to go back to sleep, despite the nuisances of the jumping girl on his bed, the lack of a blanket, and the fact that his room was slowly being filled up with the bright, shining rays of the sun.

Star pouted. Every second he was in bed, she was missing out on time with him, and she hated missing time with him. Especially today.

Star 'accidentally' tripped on the bed and landed onto of Marco, effectively knocking the breath out of the guy.

"Wake uppp sleepy head!" she said as she nuzzled his nose with her own nose.

Marco's eyes shot open to see Star lying on top of him happily nuzzling his nose with her hands gripping his sides. He could feel her heart beating on his chest and thought that she felt very soft.

"Star!" Marco gasped, visibly blushing, as he pushed her face up and away. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to wake you up!" she said cheerfully as she rested her head on his outstretched arms. "Is it working?!"

"Yes! Yes! It's working!" Marco shouted frantically while trying to hold Star's head up, afraid if she was any closer he would start blushing even more.

"Yay!" she yelled. Satisfied with her result, she got off of him and started skipping in circles around his room humming happily.

Marco got up and tried to be annoyed but quickly found it impossible while looking at such a happy and joyful Star.

"So Star," he yawned. "What's got you so hyped?"

Star giggled and ran up to him before poking him lightly in the chest. "Very funny Marco!" she laughed before dashing out of his room.

"What?" Marco said scratching his head. he wondered if today had anything special about it that would make her act like that, but couldn't think of anything. _Let's see, her birthday is in August, there's no holidays today, I wonder what's up with her._ he thought

"Oh well," he said, stretching before getting up to get dressed. "Probably has something to do with Oskar," he concluded aloud before he grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. He knew Star had some crazy obsession with Oskar for a while now although he never really understood why. Guess it would be pretty hard to understand your best friend when they're from another dimension.

 _At School_

It was the middle of math class and the teacher had just given the class some free time to talk while she corrected papers. Marco had just turned his seat around to talk to a guy named Justin.

"So Marco," he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. "How's Star doing?"

Marco rolled his eyes as he glanced at the said girl from across the room who was chatting with one of her many, many friends. He knew practically every guy at school had a thing for his best friend; a fact he had gotten used to very quickly. Sometimes, guys would just come up to him asking about Star and what her favorite so and so was to try to get her to like them. Due to all this popularity, he often wondered why Star still hadn't had a boyfriend here on Earth. Maybe she was just waiting for Oskar to notice her.

"She's doing great Justin," he replied nonchalantly. "Anyways, what do you need to know this time?"

Just punched his shoulder playfully. "Ah you know me too well Diaz!" he laughed. "Anyways, I was thinking of asking her to be my Valentine next week. What should I get her that'll impress her?"

Marco thought about it for a moment. He had totally forgotten that Valentine's Day was just next week and people were preparing their gifts to give to their crushes. Unlike everyone else however, he considered that day Discount Chocolate Day since he really didn't have a crush and that he didn't think any girl liked him like that. He used to have a crush on Jackie, but he had gotten over it after having tried a multitude of times to tell her he liked her and then suddenly overhearing that Jackie only liked him as a friend.

A thought popped up in his head that maybe Star could be his Valentine. Surprised at the suddenness of this crazy idea, he shook it off and scolded himself. _No Marco, she's your best friend. There's no way that'll happen_ he thought. He refocused on the matter at hand and evaluated Justin's character. He wasn't a bad guy and he did actually talk to Marco that sometimes didn't involve trying to get Star to like him. Marco thought that maybe Justin should have a chance at asking her out, maybe then she would find someone else other than Oskar.

"Well stick to the usual, chocolate. She _really_ likes chocolate. It's like, her favorite food here on earth!" he said smiling. _Well almost her favorite_ he thought. He knew Star well enough to know chocolate was only second compared to his super awesome nachos, a fact which he took great pride in. But since he knew Justin couldn't replicate his nachos very well, he decided to just tell him the second best gift.

"Really?! Thanks Marco!" Justin exclaimed. "You're a lifesaver!"

Marco looked very smug at his statement. "What can I say? She is my best friend," he said pridefully. He took calling her his best friend as a very big honor. Not just because she was popular in school, but because he thought very highly of Star. Sure, she was reckless sometimes and had her flaws, but that didn't change the fact he enjoyed Star's company, no matter the situation. He would even dare to proclaim his friendship to Star in a world that hated Star, and wouldn't have regretted it.

Justin laughed. "Dude I'm so jealous! You get to live with such a pretty girl! Too bad she's way out of your league!"

Marco's smug looked turned into one of annoyance as he glared at Justin. Thoughts would sometimes go through Marco's mind that maybe she liked him, but he always shook it off reminding him that she was just his best friend and that he didn't like her like that. Besides, he also thought she was way out of his league. He thought she deserved the best. But he still didn't like hearing it come from other peoples' mouthes.

Justin sheepishly smiled as he cringed under Marco's glare. "Sorry," he squeaked, not wanting to enrage a guy who fought monsters on a daily basis.

Marco felt satisfied with the apology and softened his glare. "Justin, I don't think of her like that. She's my best friend! She doesn't like me back anyway," he said confident but a little disappointed in those last few words.

Justin snickered uncontrollably. "Let me guess, you tried to 'snuggle up' with Star and she rejected you?" As he ended his sentence, little chuckles started to escape his mouth.

Marco flushed tomato red. As he was about to answer back, a voice interrupted him.

"Actually, that's not true."

Marco looked to see who the voice was coming from and found that Star was standing right beside them with a smile on her face. At the sight of her, Justin stopped laughing and blushed.

"S-S-Star!" Justin stuttered in surprise. "Er, how much of that did you hear?"

"Only that last sentence," Star grinned as she put an arm around Marco's shoulders. Marco looked at her in surprise. "Uh, Star what-"

"Marco and I snuggle all the time!" she exclaimed before she sat next to him... sharing his seat. She tightened her hug around him and brought his face closer to hers to where she was squishing his face with her cheek. "On the couch, on his bed, in the pillow dimension- you name it!"

Justin's jaw dropped and started looking back and forth between the two. "W-hat?" he said in disbelief. His face wasn't the only one in disbelief. Everyone in the room was staring at the two like their minds had just exploded.

"N-no!" Marco cried out trying to clear things up. "Thats not how-"

"Aww Marco! You're so cute when you're in denial!" Star cooed before rubbing her cheek against his face. "You don't have to be embarrassed about our cuddle sessions! I know you enjoyyy them as much as I do!"

Marco was about to die out of sheer embarrassment. Sure, she had fallen asleep while leaning on him a few, ok not a few _a lot_ of times and _maybe_ he had let himself fallen asleep with her, but she was making it sound a whole lot more suggestive than it was. Not only that, she was acting a lot more... intimate than normal right now, showering him with hugs and more cuddles. (Not that Marco didn't like it)

The room turned very awkwardly quiet as everyone stared at Marco and Star; Marco dying of embarrassment and Star continuing on how he was 'the greatest snuggle buddy' and how 'she wouldn't trade her snuggle buddy for the world' all the while squeezing the life out of him.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Oh that's the bell!" Star said joyfully before releasing her grip from Marco and getting off his seat. She skipped to her seat and picked up her backpack while everyone stared at her in awe. She took no notice of this and gave a bright smile to everyone in the class. "See you guys later!" she waved to everyone. Then she looked directly at Marco and winked. "And I'll definitely see _you_ later Marco!" she said before bounding off to her next class.

Everyone turned their attention to Marco who was still in shock. Even he had no idea what just happened. That was not normal, even for Star.

"Uh, heh heh heh," he laughed weakly as he picked up his backpack and rushed out of the room, trying to avoid all the awkwardness that was in that room.

 _What just happened?_ he thought.

 _Near the End of Lunch_

"Star!" Marco shouted after seeing Star walking across the halls. He had been trying to find the right time to talk to Star and now was the right time. "Wait up! I need to talk to you!"

Star turned around just in time to see her favorite person on Earth dashing towards her. "Hey Marco! What's up?!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Marco came to a stop right in front of her and cleared his throat. He had been thinking about what he wanted to say about the little incident in class and wanted to tell her why she shouldn't be doing that in public, especially if she wanted the guy she liked to like her back. I mean, her crush might get the wrong idea if he sees her hugging some other guy, even if the guy she was hugging was her best friend.

He opened his mouth and looked straight into Star's eyes...only for his throat to dry up as he became lost in her sparkly blue eyes. He hadn't really thought about it before, but now he saw that her eyes were a very pretty, deep shade of blue. He was mesmerized by them.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered, suddenly becoming incredibly nervous around his best friend.

"Um, did you want to tell me something?" Star smiled at him, not once taking her eyes off of his.

He coughed and cleared his throat, averting his eyes slightly so he could manage to talk to her.

"Star, you uh c-can't just d-do that th-thing you did in class o-openly," Marco managed.

Star tilted her head curiously towards him. She took a step closer to him. "Why not?" she asked inquisitively.

Marco looked back at Star to see her breathtaking smile overwhelming his vision and her face a little bit too close to where his face was. He took a small step back. He knew Star didn't really have a big sense of personal space when it came to him for some reason, but even she had to realize that she was getting pretty close to him right?

"B-be-because-" he tried to say the words he had practiced just a few minutes ago, but his nerves were getting destroyed as he looked at Star, who oddly seemed to be getting closer and closer to him.

"Because-?" she goaded him to tell her more all the while with a smile evident on her face. She was slowly stepping towards him with every second their conversation continued, and in response, Marco slowly stepped back.

Marco couldn't deny it. Star was getting closer and closer to him and wouldn't stop even when he started backing up. He could barely focus on the conversation as he was utterly bewildered at why she was getting closer.

"M-me and-and you b-because, you like-" Marco continued on with intelligible sentence structure untillhe felt his back hit the wall of the hallway.

And Star continued to approach.

"W-what I meant to say was-"

Star took enough steps towards him to be inches away from his face. There was no point running as it was only going to make the situation worse. Marco was trapped between a wall and his pretty best friend closing in on him.

"You don't like my hugs?" she asked him politely though already knowing the answer the question. She took another step to where she was so close that she was leaning onto him, trapping him against the wall.

Marco might as well have had a seizure right then and there, because that was the only thing that was going to get him out of this. He felt Star's warm and soft body lean on his chest and couldn't grasp why she had never felt this... nice before.

"N-n-n-no!" Marco panicked in front of Star whose face seemed to be getting closer and closer, her arms now on his sides, pinning him to the wall. "Thats not what I meant! I mean-"

"Then," she whispered as their faces were so close now that their noses were touching. "Let. Me. Enjoy. Hugging. You." she whispered firmly.

Maco was shocked. He didn't think Star would actually enjoy hugging him. Not only that, he could have never imagined why Star was _so close_ to him right now, he closed his eyes and she felt her breath intermingle with his breath.

Then suddenly, the bell rang. He felt Star move away from his body. He opened his eyes to see Star with her hands behind her back grinning widely at him. "That's the bell! I'll see you later Marco!" she cheered before skipping off happily to her next class.

Marco stood there for a second, stunned about what happened. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why was the image of Star all he could think about right now?

"Did she-? Did we-... WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he screeched into the open hair roughly pulling his hair.

 _Near the End of School_

Marco sat in the middle of the bleachers next to his friends Ferguson and Alfonzo. It was almost the end of school and it was time for the occasional pep rally that occurred at Echo Creek Academy.

Marco shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he heard some people whispering around him about his relationship with Star. Sure, they had long since known that Star was very fond of him, but they didn't think she liked him in _that_ way. Their viewpoints quickly changed however after seeing Star's very ' _friendly_ ' behavior in class this morning towards him. Normally, it would be expected that she would give Marco a few or so hugs but snuggling with him in the middle of the room was a just more than was expected of Star.

Ferguson and Alfonzo, like true friends would, snickered at Marco's discomfort.

"Well Marco," Ferguson teased. "I didn't know you and Star had a thing for each other."

Marco turned bright red and faced his friend. "No! Ferguson whatever you've heard, it's wrong! This is all just one big misunderstanding!"

Alfonzo chuckled. "Oh yeah. Because 'we snuggle all the time' and 'you enjoy them as much as I do' have sooo many meanings," he said sarcastically.

Marco turned and glared at his other friend. "That doesn't mean a thing! Besides," he sat back down crossing his arms. "She likes Oskar anyway. She's just... acting weird right now."

"Well, you are right about one thing," Ferguson laughed pulling out his phone. "She is acting pretty weird," he said while holding his phone out so Marco could see it.

All the color drained from Marco's face the second he saw the phone. Playing, was a video that someone had taken of Star snuggling with him during class. He suddenly heard gasps from behind him. Some people had crowded around him to see the video that would end Marco. The girls gasped and cooed while guys behind him either gave him a glare or slapped him across the back in congratulations.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Marco shrieked pointing at the video.

Ferguson smiled mischievously. "One of Star's friends recorded it and gave it to Star. Star was the one who sent us the video. You should've seen her texts! She was like 'look how cute we are!' and 'me and my bestie _cuddling_!'"

Marco hid his red face in his hands. He didn't even know what to think anymore of the strange behavior. Maybe Ludo brainwashed Star while he wasn't looking. Maybe the Star he was living with was just a clone and she has the real Star locked up in a closet! Or maybe-

"That reminds me, where is Star?" Alfonzo asked. "I don't see her anywhere and she's usually with Marco over here."

Marco looked up. Confirming what Alfonzo had said, he didn't even see a sign of Star anywhere. It wasn't uncommon that she disappeared every once in a while, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. Even now, while he was super embarrassed, he was very worried about where Star had run off to.

Suddenly, the principal's voice boomed through the bleachers. "Hello students of Echo Creek Academy!" he said enthusiastically. Everyone turned to him to see that he was standing in front of a microphone... holding a box filled with gold and jewels.

"We appreciate your participation, you're all great, yada yada," he said hastily, eyeing his treasure. "Now as a special request, our very own Star Butterfly will be making an important announcement about something or whatever."

He pointed to Star who was skipping towards the principle with a huge grin on her face, a microphone in her hand.

"I'll be handing it off to Star now!" he said excitedly as he placed his microphone back in his stand and hurried over to the school exit, where he planned to buy movie popcorn with all that money.

Marco go wide eyed. Star did not usually do important announcements. Something was going on.

"Hi everyone!" she sang.

The crowd roared and cheered in response. Obviously, the school loved Star.

"YEAH STAR!"

"STAR YOU'RE THE GREATEST!"

"PLEASE ADOPT ME STAR!"

She giggled at all the attention. She was honestly flattered at how the school was cheering. "Ok guys calm down, calm down!" she said into the microphone.

After a few seconds, everyone managed to settle down, their ears and undivided attention now focused on what the magical princess was going to say. Marco looked around him. _Wow_ he thought. _Star can really work up a crowd._

Star cleared her throat and started to speak into the microphone. "Sooo, I don't usually come up here to say stuff, but today is super important."

This caught the ears of a lot of people, including Marco. He dug deep in his brain to try and find out what could possibly be so important to warrant something like this.

Star took a deep breath before continuing. "Can Marco Diaz please come down here?"

At the mention of his name, everyone turned deathly quiet as they looked at the awestruck boy in a red hoodie. His jaw was open and he looked left and right, hoping he had heard her wrong.

He pointed at himself and looked at Star, who was smiling and waving at him joyfully.

"M-me?" he asked horsely.

"Yep! You Marco!" she called to him. "Now c'mon!"

Marco look left and right helplessly. Alfonzo and Ferguson were snickering uncontrollably in their seats while everyone was looking at him weirdly.

He awkwardly made his way to the stairs of the bleachers and walked down the steps until he stood right in front of Star. He was fidgeting with his hoodie nervously and squirmed in his spot as he stared into the very entrancing eyes of Star. Today, he had felt very... differently about her. He felt suddenly nervous when she stepped too close to him and felt his heart flip a little when she smiled, which was very, very often.

"Uhh hey Star," Marco said awkwardly eying the very intense looking audience. "Is there um, something you want to say?"

That was when Star dropped the microphone.

Marco looked surprise and looked at the dropped microphone. "Oh Star, you dropped your- _mffff!_ "

Star interrupted him as she tackled him into a kiss, gripping his hair as she pulled him closer. She was giggling and smiling the whole entire time as she kept her lips pressed on his.

The crowd, needless to say, exploded. Some people were wailing as they saw that Star effectively kissing her best friend and other people were cheering and throwing things in excitement.

Marco stood there looking like he was about to faint. Was the world ending? Out of all people, Star was kissing him? Maybe this was a dream. But if it was, he was hoping it would never end.

Finally, Star pulled away from him. For the first time today, she was blushing at her actions, but now found it near impossible to take the smile off her face. "I have to go and do something at home now. I'll see you later Marco!" she yelled before skipping away. While she skipped, Marco heard her cheering and celebrating to herself as she yelled how good of a day this was.

Not that Marco could blame her.

His mind came back to earth as he touched his lips that were still tingling. He felt a smile curl up on his face. Right now, he felt like he could take on the whole world. His mind focused on one thought and one thought only.

 _I think I'm in love with Star_ he thought.

At this newfound realization, he strode back to his seat with a grin on his face as he thought about Star. Everyone around him was making a huge commotion. This news was really surprising. People had often asked Star what she had thought of Marco and she had often replied with that 'he was just a friend'. Because of this, people didn't think he would be a contender to win Star over. Apparently, he was a contender and didn't even know it.

He sat down and turned to Ferguson and Alfonzo. They weren't snickering anymore. Their mouths were wide open as they pointed towards him. They were very awestruck.

"What-What just happened?" Ferguson asked, dumbfounded.

Marco smiled proudly as he announced his words loudly and confidently.

"I think I just kissed Star," he said.

 _At Home_

Marco gulped nervously as he held the door knob to his house in his hands. He knew Star was there on the other side of the door and quite frankly, he was actually nervous with seeing her. He still didn't have quite a good understanding of what was going on and why Star liked him out of all people. When did it happen? How did it happen? How did he not notice this?

The confidence that he had during the pep rally was slowly deflating as his hands started to twist the doorknob. Thankfully, everyone at school was pretty accepting of the kiss and some had even betted that one day, Star would kiss Marco. It helped boost his confidence just a little that if all this went well, people would accept their relationship.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked around the seemingly empty house. His mom and dad were out somewhere and Star had to be lurking here somewhere.

"Star?" he called to her inside the house. Suddenly, he heard music coming from upstairs. He closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs. _What's she doing up there?_ he thought.

He arrived at the top of the stairs and knocked gently in front of her door, where music was blaring from inside. "Star? You in there?" he asked.

He heard a girl chuckling from the other side of the door. "Come in!"

He twisted the doorknob and took a deep breath. This was it.

He slowly opened the door, for him to see a magnificent sight. Star's bedroom was decorated and flooded with an array of lights and her little animals and creations that had come from her wand were dancing to some music. it was like a giant party.

"Marco!"

Marco turned to his left to see Star bounding towards him. He felt his heart do flips at the sight of her, happiness bubbling in his stomach that felt so nice it threatened to destroy all of his common sense and plunge into a world that would be similar to heaven.

She tackled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him once again into a mind melting kiss. Marco felt happiness and confidence surged through his body when he kissed Star again. He had never really understood why knights and heroes risk their lives just for one simple kiss from a princess. It was just a small kiss, was it really worth dying for? Now he understood why. The answer was yes, it was definitely, absolutely was worth dying for. This time around, Marco returned the kiss with equal passion, taking in the feeling of kissing Star and deciding he would treasure it always.

After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other, both panting heavily but smiling madly.

"Star," Marco breathed softly as he held the girl's hand.

"Yes Marco?" Star smiled as she gripped his hand softly.

There was one thing on Marco's mind, something he had to asked before he did anything else. "Why me? How did- when did you, um start to like me? And- what's so special about today that you're like this?"

Star closed her eyes and leaned into him. "Oh Marco," she started. "I've always liked you, but I never really realized it until you said you would be my partner for Amare Day!"

Marco tilted his head on confusion. "Amare Day? What's that?"

Star looked up at him in surprise. "Uh, you know Amare Day? Just like, one of the biggest, most important days of the year?"

The boy looked down on her with confusion. "Uh, never heard of it."

"What?" Star said in confusion. Suddenly, she took his arms off of him and slapped them across her mouth before backing away from him. She realized that Amare Day was celebrated only on Mewni, not on earth.

"Oh no," she said fearfully. "Marco, I-I'm sorry I forgot that-"

Marco was confused by the sudden change in personality. What was going on?

"Huh?" he said.

Star bit her lip and shuffled her feet looking down at the floor in embarrassment. "W-well," she started. "Amare Day is a day on Mewni that uh, you could um, express your love for someone," she said with a small voice. "I-I thought you were okay with um, being my partner for Amare Day after I asked you about it."

"You asked me?" he questioned. He look deep in his thoughts and realized that she had _indeed_ asked him two days ago.

And he had said yes.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Ugh!" Star complained pacing around Marco's room at night while she vented her frustrations. "I thought Oskar liked me, but he cares more for his stupid keytar than me! How is he supposed to be my partner now?!"_

 _Marco yawned in his bed. He was listening to Star talk about how frustrated she wasn't Oskar's 'partner' for something at 9:30 at night. She had gone to ask him to partner up or something of the kind but didn't pay attention to her as he continued playing his_ _keytar. When he had finally heard her, he had told her to be quiet so he could play his music in peace._

 _"Relax Star," Marco said sleepily as he shifted himself to a comfortable position in his own bed. "If you really need a partner, I'd be happy to partner up with you."_

 _Star looked incredibly surprised by this as she jumped away from him blushing intensely. "You-you would?"_

 _"Of course," Marco said with half lidded eyes. "You're important to me, there's no way I'd leave you partnerless."_

 _Star gasped, her eyes shining. She hadn't expected such an abrupt confession from Marco. "R-really?!" she asked, excitement starting to bubble up from her stomach._

 _Marco snuggled into his pillow. "Yeah, sure."_

 _Star squealed in joy. She ran up to Marco and grabbed his head and pulled him up to where she was hugging him tightly. "I LOVE YOU MARCO!" she squealed._

 _Marco smiled before replying. "I love you too Star."_

 _Hearing those words come out of him, Star couldn't help but be excited for Amare Day that was two days away. She had realized that she had liked Marco all this time, she just needed a little push to realize it. She rushed out the room screaming compliments at Marco and dashed to her room._

 _Marco chuckled before lying back down. "All that just for partnering up on a school project?" he said to himself before closing his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder just what's going through her mind."_

 _He closed his eyes and fell into the deep comfort of sleep. He had been too tired to realize that Star didn't mean I love you in a friendly way like he thought she meant or that if it was a school project she wouldn't actually have trouble finding a partner due to her popularity._

 _He didn't realize his actions had made Star prepare to go all out on Amare Day._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Marco looked at her in wonder, now knowing what she was talking about those days ago. She wanted to have Oskar to be her partner at first until Marco's choice of words made her realize that she had fallen for him.

"Sorry Marco," she said guiltily. "I thought you knew what I was talking about when I was talking to you. I guess I-"

Marco quickly cut her off by rushing towards her and kissing her again. Star's guilty expression quickly changed into one of happiness as she melted into the experience.

Marco pulled away and looked lovingly at Star. "I might have misinterpreted you Star," he said quietly. "But one thing's for certain; I do love you. Very, very much."

Star's eyes were shining as she stared at the boy in front of her. She had never felt so right with anyone in her entire life. How could she have not noticed that this was the person she had fallen in love with all this time?

"I love you too Marco," Star replied; her words as deep and true as Marco's were.

He smiled before stepping back. "Here on earth, we actually do have something like Amare Day," he said.

Star recoiled in surprise. "Really?!" she yelled energetically.

Marco nodded. "Yep, it's called Valentines Day, and I'd be happy to show you how we ask out people here on earth," he winked at her.

Star jumped up and down wildly. "Yes!" she shouted before taking his hands and twirling him around. "Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!"

Marco laughed in contentment as he danced with Star to the music that was playing.

 _You and I left our troubles far behind,_

 _But I still have just one more question on my mind,_

 _For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas,_

 _With friends like these, well, who needs enemies?_

Marco picked Star up and twirled her around in his arms. Star was laughing and giggling while the creatures that she summoned from her wand cheered from the sidelines.

 _If I'm your boy,_

 _Let's take a shortcut we remember and we'll enjoy,_

 _Picking apples in late September like,_

 _We've done for years, then we'll take a long walk through the cornfield_

 _And I'll kiss you, between the ears._

As if on cue, Marco put Star down and gave her a small kiss between her ears, which Star replied with a kiss on his nose.

 _If you're my girl,_

 _Swirl me around the room with feeling and as we twirl,_

 _The glow in the dark stars on your ceiling will shine for us,_

 _As love sweeps over the room 'Cause we tend to make,_

 _Each other blush (you make me blush)._

The line was very correct as Star and Marco did not stop blushing during the whole dance. They never felt embarrassed during that moment, however. No, not even for one second.

 _You and I left our troubles far behind,_

 _But I still have just one more question on my mind,_

 _For all my pals who live in the oceans and the seas,_

 _With fronds like these, well, who needs anemones?_

 _You're the bird, I'm the worm and it's plan to see,_

 _That we were meant to be_

Star and Marco stared into each other's eyes as the song started wrapping up with it's last lines.

 _We were meant to be,_

"Yes we were," Marco muttered under his breath.

 _We were meant to be,_

"I couldn't agree more," Star replied happily after hearing his comment.

 _We were meant to be._

As the song finished, Star and Marco smiled at each other. Unfortunately, they both understood they had stuff to do and had to end their fun time before Marco reluctantly headed off to his room. He couldn't wait until Valentines Day next week. And when it came, boy was Star happy when he asked her to be his valentine while offering a steaming plate of his super famous nachos.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: One does not simply have a series of one shots about your OTP and not write one about Valentines Day. Well hope you enjoyed that long one! Adding the song at the end actually came to me last minute and it's one of the songs that when I hear, Starco instantly comes into my mind after seeing an AMV of this on tumblr with Starco moments. Sadly, I can't find that anymore since the blog it was on seemed to vanish or something (svtfoe-screencaps) but I still remember it and its still one of my favorite Starco AMVs. Check out the song though! It's great! Well, I hope you guys will forgive me for not updating this thing for so long, but hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in my next update!**


	13. Frog Sitting

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Time for another one shot! This one has a really cool idea in it. So basically, I've had the idea of Star and Marco babysitting for a while now, but after I saw a tumblr post on svtfoeheadcanons blog talking about how there should be an episode of them babysitting the Buff Frog's tadpoles, I couldn't resist doing a one shot of it. This takes place the day right after the events of Storm the Castle.**

 **Sadly, I am a little upset about this because I think it should've been longer and there are so many opportunities to do stuff in this idea. I even might consider writing another one shot stemming off of this.**

 **Credit for the idea goes to whoever first posted the idea to svtfoeheadcanons' blog on tumblr. I loved the idea the second I saw it.**

 **Well anyways, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

It was the day after Ludo's castle had been blown up and the wand had been cleaved, that Star and the Diaz family were finally returning back to Earth. In apology for giving the Diaz's such a hard time, the king and queen offered to let them stay at their castle for the night in the royal guest bedrooms.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz excitedly stepped out of the portal and rushed towards their home. The guest bedrooms at the castle were nice and all but nothing could replace the feeling of living in their nice and cozy home. They quickly opened the door and hurried to the kitchen, wanting to start cooking breakfast as soon as possible.

Not long after them, Marco Diaz stepped out of the portal and inhaled the sweet smell of fresh air.

"Ahhh!" he let out, satisfied. "Home sweet home!"

He took a step towards the house, intent on helping his parents with the cooking, until a figure bounded out of the portal and tackled him to the ground into a massive hug.

"Whoa!" he yelped as he lost his balance fell to the soft ground. There was only one person he knew that acted like this.

Marco groaned and shifted himself to where he was facing his attacker. It was Star Butterfly, his best friend and princess of Mewni.

"Star! Not again!" he complained with a secret smile on his face. From time to time, Star would ambush him into a hug and he would always try to act annoyed but actually loved getting her hugs.

Star did not reply to his comment as she tightened her hug on him. Marco looked at Star questionably. She would usually be excited and giggling when she hugged him but right now, she was silent and seemed somewhat... nervous. Picking up on this, he sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh Star? Are you okay?" he asked, confused. He couldn't really think of a reason on why she would be upset.

Star quietly pulled away from her hug and sat next to him while looking at the ground dejectedly.

"Marco," she started softly. "I'm really sorry I acted like a jerk yesterday. I-I wanted to apologize sooner, but I was kind of um-" she paused for a moment and fiddled with her hands "-nervous."

Marco's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her. He had already forgiven her about their argument they had yesterday and had even totally forgotten about it. He didn't think that it would still be on Star's mind after all the events that had occurred.

His expression became soft as he placed his arm around Star. "It's ok really Star-" he started.

"No it's not!" she looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. "I'm really sorry I obsessed over a sandwich Marco. I just... wanted you to try a bite. I knew you would like it."

Marco smiled softly and patted her head. Star looked at him with wonder at the gesture.

"It's ok Star, I forgive you," he told her. In truth, he had forgiven her a long time ago.

"R-really?!" she gasped. "But-but even after I said that-"

"We're friends 'till the end," he spoke calmly. "And that's all that matters."

Star started to tear up at the gesture and tackled Marco into another hug pushing him back onto the ground.

"AWW YOUR SO SWEET MARCO!" she cried out happily as she nuzzled his face.

"Star!" Marco laughed as he tried to brush the blonde hair off his face as Star continued to cry out compliments about him.

Star pulled her head away from him but kept her arms around him, her usual bright smile gracing her face as she looked down at the face of her best friend.

"Thanks Marco for being a great friend!" she chattered. "I have a present for you to make up for what I said yesterday!"

"Huh?" Marco said. Star took her arms off him and sat up to reach for something in her purse.

 _A present? What could she have possibly-OH GOD!_ Marco stared at her in horror as she pulled out the sandwich from yesterday. It smelled horrible and flies were circling around it, an indication that it probably was not suitable to eat anymore.

"O-oh! You uh, kept the sandwich," Marco spoke weakly as he tried his best not to throw up at the sight of it.

Star gave him a wide smile and raised the sandwich into the air. "Yep! I thought that it would be a good idea to let you have the last piece of this sandwich! I know you're going to love this once you take a bite!"

"But uh Star," he reasoned with her. "That sandwich doesn't look very... safe to eat."

Star shook her head in protest. "Pffft! It's perfectly safe! Now open wide!" she said as she brought the sandwich closer and closer to his mouth.

Marco stared in horror as the sandwich came closer and closer to him, smelling worse the closer it was. "Uh, It's okay Star!" he panicked. "I'm not that hungry!"

He struggled to get out from underneath Star but she quickly noticed this an engulfed him into a hug with her on top, her free arm wrapping around his neck as she brought her face closer to his.

"You can't fool me Marco! You haven't had breakfast yet! Of course you're hungry! Now stop resisting and say ahhh!" Star said determined as she moved her face and aimed the sandwich towards Marco's mouth.

"WAIT! NO STAR!" he screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO EAT THAT SANDWICH!"

Marco used his left arm and grabbed Star's arm before the sandwich could reach his mouth. Marco closed his eyes and sighed in relief but as he opened them, he saw Star still smiling with the sandwich now transferred to her other arm and was now bringing it closer to him.

Marco's fear of the sandwich drove him to react quickly and grasp Star's other arm before she could make him eat it. Star frowned and started to struggle with Marco as he gripped both her arms, determination etched on his face not to eat that disgusting sandwich.

"Marco!" Star pouted, still gripping the sandwich but unable to bring it any closer to his mouth. "Stop resisting! I'm going to make sure you eat this sandwich!"

In reaction, Marco quickly rolled over, flipping Star to where now he was now the one on top holding both her arms to the ground and she was below him still grasping onto the sandwich.

He smiled victoriously. "Ha! I guess I don't have to ea..t..." Marco's words died out as he realized the position he was in. His face was barely hovering over Star's face and all it would take was him to lean down a little so that he would be kissing her. He looked at Star's eyes and realized that they were very distracting. They were a beautiful sky blue that seemed to hypnotize Marco.

"Marco, why are you staring at me like that?" Star asked snapping him back to reality.

A blush crept on his cheeks and he removed his grip on her arms as he stammered apologizes.

"L-looking at you like what?! I w-wasn't looking into your eyes! I-I-I was just-" he started.

Quick as a flash, Star rolled him over to where they were back in the position where he was lying down from under her but this time, both his arms under her knees as she held the sandwich up proudly.

"Ha! Got you now Marco!" she shouted victoriously as she positioned the sandwich over Marco (who was now only blushing slightly) while he struggled to free his arms in futile. "Now taste the deliciousness of DEFEAT!"

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" a heavy, Russian accent came from their right side.

Marco and Star turned their heads to see Buff Frog standing there with a confused look on his face as he held a water fountain strapped on his back.

Star quickly forgot about the sandwich and stood up and assumed her battle stance. Even though she didn't have her wand, she could still kick some major butt. Marco quickly followed her lead and took his karate stance... after noticing the sandwich was unguarded and kicking it into a nearby bush.

"What are you doing here?" Star demanded. Even though he helped her get Marco back, she still didn't trust him. "I'll blast you if you don't answer!"

"Wait! Wait!" Buff Frog held his arms up in defense. He quickly slid the water fountain off his back. "I mean you no harm! I just need a favor!"

"A... favor?" Marco asked, unsure.

Buff Frog nodded as he pointed to the water fountain filled with dozens of tadpoles. "Since the castle blew up, I need to find somewhere to keep my children safe. Therefore, Ive decided to find a permanent home for my babies."

"Whoa Whoa WHOA!" Marco shook his head in disbelief. "Babies?! You're a father?!"

Buff Frog nodded solemnly. "Ludo has given me these babies. They are my children."

Marco looked at the water fountain then back at Buff Frog. "Ludo... gave you... babies?"

The giant frog nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

Marco was silent for a moment. "...Excuse me for a second." He left the scene and walked inside the house momentarily. A scream so loud Buff Frog and Star had to cover their ears rang through the Diaz family residence. From inside the house, Marco was banging his head on the table and chugging down gallons of holy water as he tried to forget the horror he had just imagined.

"NOOOOO GOD! NO GOD PLEASE NO! NOO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Marco walked back outside looking like he had just seen a ghost. "I'm fine now," he croaked out.

"Um, anyways," Buff Frog continued. "I will need you two to take care of my children while I find a suitable home."

Marco looked flabbergasted at the request. "What?! You can't just expect us to take care of your... children (*shudder*). We're not qualified to take care of some frogs!"

Star bit her lip and lowered her weapon. She had been thinking about the request the entire time. It may be a trap but she couldn't discount the fact that he had helped her save Marco. "I guess it wouldn't be too much of a problem to help, right Marco?" she said.

Marco looked at Star wide eyed. "Star! You're really going through with this?! What are we supposed to do with all these tadpoles?!" he reasoned.

Star smiled sheepishly. "Well he did help me save you and um, we can look something up online." she brought her hands together and gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeaassseeee?" she begged.

Marco stared at her for a second before letting out a sigh. "...Fine," he relented as Star gave him a smile and turned to face Buff Frog.

"It's a deal!" she exclaimed nodding her head and jumping up and down.

Buff Frog gave a grateful smile as he picked up the water fountain and dumped it in front of the two teens. Star walked up to the waterfall and chuckled seeing the little tadpoles.

"Aww, they're so cute!" she squealed as she leaned over to watch the little tadpoles swim around. "Marco come look!"

Marco had an unsure face as he walked over next to Star and looked at the tadpoles. He didn't think they were that cute. They were just frogs, he saw them all the time and never thought of them as cute.

"Thank you," Buff Frog said from behind them. Star and Marco turned around to see him bowing his head down to them.

"I know you will make great temporary mother and father to them," he said.

At hearing this, Marco's face turned to a deep shade of red and started sweating. " _M-mother_ and _father_?" he stammered.

He turned to his side to see how Star was reacting. She had a finger on her chin and looked like she was in deep thought.

"Mother and father?" she thought aloud. "Wait a minute, if Marco's the father and I'm the mother, does that make him my-"

"HEY BIG FROG DUDE, BUDDY!" Marco interrupted her before she could finish her statement. "What makes you think we're any good at this anyway?! Don't you someone else you can ask that would be more...I don't know, _suited_ for the job?"

Buff Frog shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. The frog daycares have bad living conditions in the swamps. Trust me, I wouldn't have gone to you two if I had another option. But since I don't, and you two are already married, you would take care of my children well enough for now."

"Hmm," Marco started. "I guess that makes-"

Star froze and heat traveled to her face at the same time Marco also started blushing. What did Buff Frog just say?

"MARRIED?!" they yelled in unison.

The confused giant frog looked at them in confusion. "Yes, what-"

"W-w-wait!" Marco shook his arms wildly. He took a glance at Star to see her looking like she was about to faint. "What-what makes you think we're m-married?!"

Buff Frog looked at the boy questionably. "You aren't married?" he asked.

Marco frantically shook his head yelling no's while Star wobbled where she stood trying to process what it would be like to be married to Marco.

"No no no no no! WE'RE ONLY 14! You can't get married at that age!" yelled Marco.

"But my species are allowed to marry at 14," said Buff Frog like it was a common fact.

"WELL US HUMANS DON'T MARRY UNTIL A LOT LONGER ISN'T THAT RIGHT STAR?!" Marco ranted, waiting for Star to pipe up.

He looked at the girl to see that her head was now somewhat level but was still blushing. "Um, y-yeah," Star squeaked.

Buff Frog was really confused to say the least. "But to get married in my species means that you love the other. Do you not love-"

"NO!" Marco yelled. However, he saw Star flinch out of the corner of his eye and realized what he said. "WAIT! I MEAN YES I DO LOVE STAR BUT I MEAN-"

"Waittt a minute," Star said, not dizzy anymore. She raised an eyebrow toward Marco. "So do you love me or not?"

Marco's heartbeat quickened and found his mouth really dry. "I-I-"

"Wait," Buff Frog interrupted with another comment. "If you are not married, why do I see you cuddle in bed?"

Poor Marco was about to die from embarrassment and awkwardness. Star and him may have cuddled a few (a lot) of times when she needed something to hug but he made sure to keep it a secret. "H-how do you know that?!"

Buff Frog shrugged. "I spy on you when Ludo told me too. Do you not like the cuddles? Is she forcing you into the cuddles?" Marco was left speechless. Thankfully, Star intervened to save him from having to respond.

"I am not!" a blushing Star protested. "He-he loves my hugs as much as I love his!"

Buff Frog raised an eyebrow. "So... you do love each other?"

Now it was Star's turn to stutter as she felt her heart beat quickly, not being able to give a definite answer. Asking Marco if he loved her was a breeze but now that she was confronted with the same question, she realized that she had a hard time answering. "Of-of course!" she let out. "Marco's my best bestie! W-we love each other a-a lot! R-right Marco?!"

The boy's heart started to beat even quicker at Star's statement. He realized that she had basically said that she loved him. "Yeah," he managed all these straightforward questions felt like they were going to overwhelm him.

Buff Frog scratched his chin. "So you love each other... but you don't kiss?"

That was it. He mentioned the dreaded K word Marco had hoped to avoid. The teen boy fainted right then and there and didn't wake up until an hour later where he found himself lying down on Star's bed in her bedroom.

He sat up to see Star playing with the little tadpoles that were still in the water fountain that somehow ended up in Star's room. "Star?" he called.

At the sound of his voice, she quickly turned around and greeted him. "Hey Marco!" she said in her cheerful, confident voice, not blushing anymore. "I'm just looking over these little guys! C'mere!"

Marco got up and walked over and kneeled next to Star who was tickling a tadpole with one of her fingers. He was kind of weirded out at first when seeing the interaction but his heart gradually softened the more he looked at the scene.

"You know, " he started as he put a hand on her shoulder. "They're kind of cute after all. I hope our kids turn out to be kind of like that when we tickle them."

"Yeah," Star giggled as she retracted her hand and let the tadpole swim to play with his brothers and sisters. They both laughed watching the antics of the tadpoles when Star noticed something. She turned to her friend gave him a puzzled look.

" _Our_ kids...?" Star asked him.

Marco's eyes widened as he realized what he said and quickly retracts his arm off her shoulder. His heart began to pick up the pace as he nervously laughs and spouts unintelligible words. "I mean our... our own kids... not our... you know..."

He got up quickly and speed walked towards the door. "I-I have to go and um, do homework. I'll help you out with the frogs l-later," he stuttered, blushing madly as he headed out the room and closed the door.

Star sat there for a while, thinking.

"Our kids," she said aloud, tasting the words as they rolled of her tongue to see if she liked it or not. A smile slowly formed on her face as she repeated the phrase with more confidence.

" _Our_ kids," she said firmly.

She looked back at the tadpoles and sighed dreamily.

"Hear that guys?" she smiled as she repeated the phrase one last time to the tadpoles.

" _Our kids_."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ugh, you see how painful that is? Not adding the stuff of them actually taking care of the frogs? I isn't really have a whole lot of time to extend it since all that in between stuff would've taken me quite a long time but hopefully what I have here is acceptable to you guys for now! I encourage anyone to expand on the idea of babysitting the tadpoles because I think there's a lot of things you can do with it.**

 **Also, credit to svtfoeheadcanons for the brilliant lines of Marco stuttering and explaining what he meant when he said 'our kids' at the end there. That was pure gold that I just had to use the lines he came up with in this fanfiction.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you later!**


	14. Lovely Misunderstandings

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Back with another one shot I came up with in class a few days ago! This one I actually mixed with a idea submitted into svtfoeheadcannons' blog on tumblr. I don't want to give too much away yet so I'll just let you read it first.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Star was angry. No, scratch that. Angry was not enough of a word to describe what Star was feeling right now.

Right now, she was downright furious.

"Marcooo," Star called hauntingly to the boy as she walked slowly and menacingly up the stairs, the light of the moon shining through the window illuminating every step she took. "Come out, come out! I just want to... talk to you for a little bit!"

Meanwhile upstairs, Marco Diaz raced to his room and slammed the door shut. He quickly locked the room and scrambled to get anything he could find and used it to barricade the door to his room.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Marco scolded himself in regret as he placed the concrete bricks he used for karate in front of the door. "Now she's going to kill me!"

"Marcooo!" Star's voice came from the top of the stairs. "What's the matter? It's just you're best bestie, Star!" she said, her voice dripping with venom.

Marco quickened his pace and brought wood he chopped while practicing for karate and piled it in front of the door.

"Look Star, I'm really sorry! I didn't meant to do it!" his yelled frantically, his voice radiating his fear.

"Sure you didn't," Star's voice answered back as she slowly walked towards the door of her target. "Doesn't matter now. You'll never do it again after I'm done with you!"

Marco gulped when he heard the wand charging up as she finished her sentence. He desperately scanned his room for a place to hide temporarily and spotted his bed. He dived under the bed and moved away from the door just as it was blasted open by Star's magic.

"I know you're in here somewhere Marcooo!" she sang dangerously.

Marco held his breath as he listened to Star's footsteps quickly approaching closer and closer to his bed until her feet were visible. It was very quiet for a moment, and Marco prayed she wouldn't check under the bed. Thankfully for him, she turned towards his closet and made her way towards it, deciding that she would first check there.

Marco saw this as an opportunity. While her back was facing the bed as she headed towards the closet, he slowly crawled out from under the bed and very, very quietly made his way towards the door.

Meanwhile, Star was gazing at the closet mischievously. She was savoring the moment when she would catch him, picturing his fear ridden face as she blasted him with all sorts of spells. Her wand was glowing with power as she held the door of her closet, a smile inching across her face every second that passed.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Star yelled as she pushed the closet door open quickly. To her disappointment, she found no Marco there. She frowned as she put a finger to her chin. _Where could he have gone?_ she thought.

Suddenly, Star heard the sound of a door creaking open from behind her. She turned around to see Marco Diaz slowly opening the door to exit his room He froze in fear as his eyes met her gaze and smiled sheepishly before slamming the door open and dashing out of the room.

Star narrowed her eyes in anger as she ran out the door to chase the boy.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE DIAZ!" she screamed as she shot narwhals out of her wand, aimed directly towards Marco who was running like his life depended on it. He reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted the door to exit his house. He sprinted towards the door and turned the knob. Marco smiled in relief. _Just a little bit more and-_

"Oof!" Marco grunted as he felt arms wrap around his neck, cutting his thought off and pulling him backwards onto the ground before he could finish turning the knob.

He found himself pushed to the ground while his attacker sat on his chest to prevent him from moving. He adjusted his eyes to the figure in front of him to find himself staring at the angry face of Star Butterfly.

"There's no escape now Marco!" Star yelled at him waving her wand angrily in front of his face.

Marco tried to resist and get out from under her but found that he couldn't she had him locked to the floor. He let out a loud, audible groan, fully accepting his fate.

"Star, we can work this out. I swear-"

"Save it!" Star snapped as she held her wand above him. "Now before I punish you, I want to know why you did it!"

Marco let out a loud sigh of defeat. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"Ok Star," he started. "The truth is, I-"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIE TO ME AND HANG OUT WITH SOME OTHER GIRL INSTEAD OF ME?!" Star loudly interrupted him, her wand glowing.

Marco sighed again. "You see I-"

He stopped talking as he took in what she had just said. His face contorted into one of confusion as he looked up at the girl holding him down. "Wait... what?"

Star growled. "You heard me! You told me that whatever you had to do was so important that you couldn't hang out with me today! BUT, instead of seeing you doing anything important, you were chatting it up with some girl!"

Star lowered her head so their noses were touching. "WHO IS SHE?! IS SHE YOUR NEW BESTIE?! WHERE DOES SHE LIVE?!" she screeched. She felt angry that Marco had ditched her and lied about having something important just to talk with some other girl. She would've understood if he had just told her the truth!

Marco, however, continued to stare up at her in confusion. "Girl?" Marco asked.

"Yes a girl!" Star snarled in annoyance as she moved her head back up.

Marco thought about what she said for a second, before realization slammed him in the face. His eyes widened as he figured out what she was talking about.

"OH!" he let out a hearty, laugh.

Star felt a smile almost overtake her when she heard Marco's laugh before reminding herself she was angry with him. As angry as she was, she did love to hear him laugh.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?!" she demanded.

Marco gently wiped the tears from his laughter with his arms.

"Star," he chuckled. "Is that why you're so mad?"

"W-well-well... yeah!" she said flustered. _Why is he laughing?!_

"Star," he repeated. "I was just asking around for you're gift!" he laughed.

Star looked down at him with a confused look. "My... gift?"

"Yeah! You know your gi...ft," Marco trailed off as he realized what he said and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He suddenly broke into a sweat and looked away from her, a deep shade of red dusting his face.

Star bit her lip to contain a giggle from coming out. She couldn't help but think Marco looked adorable when he was embarrassed. "What gift?" Star questioned, no more poison in her voice; just full of curiosity.

"I, uh," Marco cleared his throat and stared at a nearby couch which was starting to look very interesting. "So, uh r- remember when you first came here a few months ago?"

Star blinked. "Yeah of course!" she answered. How could she not forget that? That was the day her whole life got a lot more exciting. It was the day she was able to start training with her wand, but more importantly, it was the day she had first met Marco. Ever since then, they had gone on many adventures and became the best of friends. Star smiled at that memory every time she remembered it.

Marco gripped the collar of his hoodie, suddenly finding the cold, night filled air of the room very warm. "Well I um, found out the day you came here was also the day of your... um, birthday."

Star raised her eyebrows. What was he getting at?

"So, well the girl that I was talking to's dad is actually a jeweler and uh, I gave her money so she could ask her dad to make me something. She was just giving it to me."

Star's eyes widened. _He couldn't have! No, he isn't going to... is he?!_

"So um..." his hand was shaking as he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small box. "I got you, um this."

He opened the box as he was lying down and Star gasped, her eyes twinkling as she saw what was in there. Contained in the box was a beautiful, but fairly cheap looking necklace with the names "Star&Marco" engraved on the front.

Marco fiddled with his hair nervously. Why he chose to get her such an expensive gift, even he barely knew.

"I know you're a princess and all and you see jewels and stuff like, everyday, but I thought that... maybe, you know, you would like it," Marco finished.

Star didn't waste another second as a grin formed on her face as she looked down at her best friend who looked like he was suffering from embarrassment while being trapped under her. She excitedly plopped down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I LOVE IT!" she screamed happily.

Marco blushed as he returned the sudden hug by Star. To him, she felt really... nice to hold. He decided a hug from her was worth the money he saved up for the necklace.

Star scrambled off of him and stood up, excitedly grabbing Marco's hand and pulling him up with her.

"Marco, Marco, Marco! Help me put it on!" she begged him as she shook his hand up and down.

Marco blushed. "M-me?" he squeaked.

Star nodded. "Yeah! You!"

"But uh," he turned away from her slightly, not being able to meet her gaze. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"What do you mean?! Of course it's okay!" she exclaimed. She turned her back to him and brushed her hair out of the way to reveal the back of her neck. "Put it on! Put it on!"

Marco guled as he took the necklace from the box and steadily wrapped it around her. _Ignore the fact your arms are around her Diaz, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it!_ he repeated to himself over and over as he felt his hand brush slightly against her neck. He tried to ignore the shaking of his hands and the warm feeling he got as he clasped the necklace together.

"Done," he sighed in relief as he retracted his hands back. He still felt very nervous and shaky. Even though this was his best friend, she was still a girl and giving a girl a necklace like this still had many... implications.

Star looked into a nearby mirror and squealed in delight. "It's so pretty Marco!"

Marco chuckled to himself. "Glad you liked it."

Star turned around and gave him a smile so bright, Marco thought that even the sun couldn't compete with a smile as bright as that.

Star was happy. No, beyond happy. Yes, it was true she saw jewels everyday, but she understood how hard Marco must've worked and how much money he had to have put into the necklace just to have it made for her. She knew way more than Marco would've liked her to know about how pricey jewels were on earth. A necklace like this, just for her? She had never gotten a gift this special and thoughtful from anyone she had ever known. Nothing could ruin her day now. Nothing at all-

"Phew! I'm so glad you weren't made about me eating that last Poptart!" Marco laughed in relief.

Star froze. "What?" she whispered deathly quiet.

Unfortunately for Marco, he did not pick up on her tone. "Yeah I thought you were going to be angry at me for eating your last poptart by accident! The boxes looked the same so I accidentally switched my empty box with yours! Funny righ...t?"

Marco paled as he looked at Star's face. Something told him that maybe she hadn't know about the poptart yet.

 _Me and my big mouth_ Marco thought.

"Marco!" Star raised her voice as she slowly approached him.

"I'M SORRY!" Marco screamed before running away towards the stairs. However, this time, he didn't make it very far. Star pounced on him again before he could even reach the first set of stairs and ended up in the same position they were in a few minutes ago, her sitting on top of his chest with Marco struggling to get out from underneath her.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?!" Marco asked fearfully as he eyed the wand currently in Star's grasp.

Star stared down at the boy with a sly grin. She still needed to thank him for the necklace, but punish him for eating the last poptart. And she had the perfect idea in mind.

"You're in for it now Marco!" she giggled as she slowly leaned towards him.

Marco, still fearing the wrath of Star, closed his eyes and prayed that whatever pain she was going to inflict on him would be over quickly.

The feeling that came however, was not pain, yet the effects were far worse.

Marco felt something on his cheek and snapped his eyes open to see Star kissing him on the cheek.

"St-St-StArRRR?!" his voice cracked ending in a high pitched scream. It his bugged out of his head. There was no way Star, his best friend who was also a princess he had thought was pretty for a while now, was kissing him on the cheek for an extended amount of time.

"Be quiet," Star mumbled against his cheek. She grabbed his face and turned it and started raining little kisses all over his cheeks.

Marco tried to talk but was _effectively_ silenced by each little kiss Star placed on his cheek. Marco might as well have died right there and then. Nothing he had ever experienced in life had ever been quite so, sweet. His eyes were staring at the girl in front of him, completely disbelieving of what was happening. He was literally in a dark living room, laying down, trapped underneath a princess as she kissed his cheeks multiple times. That was questionable in more ways than one.

And yet, there was an idiotic grin plastered on his face and butterflies erupting in his stomach as he continued to let Star do whatever it was she was doing. There was no denying he was fully enjoying it. And he wasn't the only one. Star was way too happy with kissing him on the cheek; more than she would like to admit. She wouldn't mind doing this for a while.

After 10 full minutes of Star kissing his cheek, she finally decided it was time to stop and pulled away from Marco. She got off him and stood up, examining her handiwork. She giggled in delight as she saw Marco, completely paralyzed on the floor looking like he had just basked in heaven itself, while muttering to himself phrases like, "Best day ever" or "Totally worth it".

Star smiled and decided to head back to her room and leave the boy in a daze for a little while to think about what had just happened. She was planning to create the best necklace holder in existence just for Marco's gift. She would also day dream what it would be like to date Marco that night but she decided she probably will never tell a living soul that other than Marco if they, _when_ they start to date.

For the rest of that night, Marco would just lie on the floor content with life. Gratitude from Star? Great! Hugs from Star? To him, more comfortable than a pillow. But a kiss from Star? To him, that was unreal. It was heaven.

Bonus:

"Starrr," Marco whined as he looked around. People were looking at them weird and whispering as Star skipped down the halls of Echo Creek Academy proudly displaying her necklace with "Star&Marco" engraved on it. "Do you really have to wear it in school?" he whispered nervously.

Star turned and giggled as she saw Marco's face. "You bet! I'm going to wear this-" she stopped and took a step towards him with a sly smile on her face. "Every. Single. Day," she finished.

"Erggg," Marco whined in fake annoyance while a smile threatened to spill on his face. "Just don't shove it in people's faces too much ok?"

Star knew he was secretly proud of the necklace and smiled mischievously. "I'll _try_ not to; no promises though!"

Marco rolled his eyes. "I guess there's nothing I can do," he shrugged with a grin on his face. "Anyways, I got to get to class, see you later Star!" Marco told her as he walked off in another direction.

"Byee Marco!" Star waved to him from a distance. Once he was out of sight, she fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

 _I wonder when he'll ask me out?_ Star thought as she skipped to her next class.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: My need for Starco trash increases every day the hiatus until season 2 goes on. Well hope you enjoyed that little** **fan fiction! The bonus was just something last minute I came up with and thought it would be cool to add it into the story lol. Well this whole idea was originally supposed to be shorter and simpler with Star just getting angry at him for eating her last pop tart, but then I saw a submission from svtfoeheadcannons about the idea where Marco is kind of shocked that the day Star came to Earth was her birthday and he never got her a present and I thought it would go well with this idea if I mixed it in. Credits to the blog and whoever that guy who submitted to it was for the idea of Marco getting Star a present.**

 **Also, I plan to update Faking It, Until You Realize, and It's Hard to be in Love With Your Rival in that order soon followed by probably another one shot to this collection. It's the weekend so I'll probably have some time to write more stuff.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Glad you enjoy these stories! Well,** **I'll see you guys later! Peace!**


	15. Marco's Guide to Being a Bad Boy

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I just felt the need to write this the second it came to me. To answer a question I've been getting, yes I do take requests for one shots sometimes, if I have the time. One thing though, it has to be a Starco request, it has to be a head cannon, not an AU, and it has to be safe to read. I generally don't like doing sad ones and I'll probably have a higher chance of doing yours the fluffier it is. Well, I'm just going to stop talking now and let you read lol.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Hey. I'm Marco Diaz and today I'm going to teach you on how to be a bad boy.

I know you've probably heard those dumb rumors about me being "a nice guy" and all that Star's been spreading around, but trust me, I'm the best guy to talk to on something like this. Don't be fooled by those guys like Oskar or Tom (Whose been trying to kill me ever since Star left him at the Bloodmoon Ball. I mean seriously, what's wrong with that guy? What did _I_ do? It's not my fault that Star left him in an ice cube because he lost it.) that only act like bad boys. Their just wannabes, unlike me; I'm the real thing.

Yeah I know you've heard some people call me "the Safe Kid" or whatever but that's totally not true. Just because I wore a helmet _one_ time in the gym showers doesn't qualify me as safe! Not wanting to get hurt and being too safe are two _way_ different things. I could've slipped and broken my head or something then I wouldn't be writing this guide! Trust me, I'm like the craziest, most dangerous guy at this school.

What? You want proof? I hang out with Star everyday. Enough said.

Now let's get down to business.

Step 1. Wear hoodies.

That's right. Wear hoodies. Why do you think I wear hoodies all the time? (Aside from being comfortable)

To be a bad boy, you got to look like one. Hoodies help a lot with this, especially when the hood is on. When you walk through a street and you see a guy with a hoodie, you want to avoid him right? I got that same reaction when I accidentally walked into the girls bathroom. Yep, they all ran away screaming, probably because of how dangerous I looked. And you know what? I did all that _without_ my hood on. Only true professionals can pull that off.

Now watch and learn from the master. And take some notes while you're at it.

 _*Narration*_

Marco walked downstairs into the living room where Star was currently watching TV. He had a confident smirk on as he put on the hood ofhis hoodie. Star saw him everyday with the hood off, so he had to up his game.

"Hey Star," he said in his most threatening voice from behind her.

Star turned around to see Marco with his arms crossed staring down at her from behind the couch. He was currently giving his best impression of an evil smile as he returned her gaze.

"Marco?" she questioned him. "What are you doing?"

He snickered lightly as he turned his head slightly away from her. "Oh nothing," he said sarcastically. "But tell me, how does this hoodie on me make you _feel_?"

"Make me... feel?" she repeated.

"Yeah, doesn't it make you feel... _afraid_?" Marco said mischievously, his plan coming together just as how he had planned it. _I can practically feel the sheer terror she must be experiencing! She must think I'm some evil clone or something that kidnapped the real Marco!_ he thought, applauding himself. Generally, he didn't have a real reason to act like the bad boy he believed he was all the time, so Star was used to his nice, safe (normal) self.

"Well," Star started. "I won't really know until I try it."

Marco was zapped out of his thoughts and blinked in confusion. "What?" Marco said.

Star promptly walked up to him and gripped the hem of the hoodie. "I think I can fit in," she said.

Marco's eyes widened as Star began to lift part of the hoodie up. "Star! What are you doing?!" he panicked, completely losing his confidence.

She didn't hear him as she stepped close enough to him that she was leaning against his chest and slipped her head under his hoodie.

"STAR!" Marco screamed in embarrassment. Heat was starting to rise to his face as he felt Star's head wiggle her way through the hoodie and eventually poking her head out of the same opening Marco's head was poking out of. Her arms snaked their way inside the sleeves of the hoodie to where they were poking out of the same openings that Marco's hands were out of. In short, they were both now inside the same hoodie, Star's head very close to Marco as there wasn't much room for two heads to be poking out of.

"What are you doing?!" Marco said urgently. "Why are you in my hoodie?!"

"You asked me how the hoodie made me felt, but I never wore it before," she shrugged, and since they were both wearing the same hoodie at the same time, consequently made him shrug too.

"That's not what I meant!" Marco yelled. "So uh, could you please move?! You're head is um, t-too close," he stuttered at the end as he realized how close her face was to his.

Star ignored his request and gave him a grin. "You know what Marco? This hoodie makes me feel really warm and comfortable! In fact, I kind of want to," she paused to give a yawn. "-take a nap in this," she said as she began to take steps backwards towards the couch.

"Star, wait! This isn't how it's supposed to go!" Marco screeched as he tried to pull the opposite direction, away from the couch. "You're supposed to be _scared_ of me!"

"Scared?" Star said in confusion.

"Yeah, scared!" Marco said in exasperation. "Doesn't the hood on this hoodie make me look suspicious or even _dangerous_?"

Star giggled which made Marco blush a deep shade of red. "Dangerous? You look adorable!" she cooed before rubbing her nose affectionately with his. "-Like a giant, lovable teddy bear!"

Marco tried to protest her accusations but found his throat unbearably dry as Star continued to rub her nose on his while pulling both of them towards the couch. His poor brain was melting and the only thing he could think of was how incredibly warm and cozy Star felt leaning against him.

Star eventually dragged both of them towards the couch in a sitting position, which she then proceeded to snuggle closer to him.

"You don't mind if I take a little nap in your hoodie don't you Marco?" she sighed contently as she turned her head to lean against him. "I mean... it's so soft," she said sleepily as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Y-y-yeah s-sure," he said horsely as he tried his best to not think of how nice he felt.

"H-here. I'll just g-get out of my hoodie a-and," he struggled.

"Nah it's fine!" she said, her eyes still closed with a smile on her face. "You feel really comfy too!"

Marco knew if this was to go on, he would eventually comply and be stuck in a very awkward position for a very long time. His nerves were already fried, and he was moments away from having a panic attack.

"Uh, Ihavetodosomethingsuperimportantbye," Marco said quickly before hastily taking off his hoodie, despite Star's protests and running back up the stairs.

Star frowned as she saw Marco leave her alone in his hoodie and run up the stairs.

"Fine, I'll just sleep by myself then!" she pouted, curling into a ball on the couch.

As she did that, there was a small grin on her face as she inhaled the smell of the Marco-scented hoodie before making herself comfortable and finally falling asleep.

 _*End of Narration*_

Ignore how Star reacted. She's just too used to seeing me wear hoodies to realize how much of a bad boy I look! She'll see eventually.

My hoodie? Yeah don't worry about it. I have 10 emergency ones that are already dry cleaned in case something like this would happen. Not that I, dry clean them myself of course. They just, happened to be... like... that.

Uh anyways, let's continue.

Step 2. Always show off your bruises and scars.

Yeah that's right, flout your wounds! The more the better, it shows how tough you are and that you get into a bunch of fights. Just, uh remember to use disinfectant right after. Not that I'm uh, being too safe or anything, obviously. It's not wrong to treat your wounds every once in a while.

Anyways, as a bad boy, you should be picking fights with everyone, these things are just proof you did. Pick fights with all those annoying people you hate, whether it be Ludo and his monsters, Tom after he tries to kill you while screaming "Star is mine!", or even small children that happen to be in your karate class and a higher belt than you because his parents are rich. Man I hate Jeremy.

Me, I get hurt all the time when fighting monsters with Star. Just goes to show you how much of a bad boy I am.

Now watch, Star's going to be pretty impressed when she sees my injuries.

 _*Narration*_

Marco walked up to Star's room with a confident grin. They had just gotten back from a fight with Ludo and he had just found the perfect injury to show her. A scratch on his cheek.

"Hey Star!" Marco called while knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" a bubbly voice responded from the other side.

Marco opened the door to see Star sitting on her bed, gently cradling a tiny narwhal that must've been summoned by her wand.

"Hey Marco!" she said brightly. "Need something?"

"Yeah," Marco said as he proudly walked up to her and turned his cheek to show her his scratch.

"Check out this scratch I got in the fight today," he smirked, pointing up to his scratch. "Pretty cool huh?"

Star sat there examining his cheek for a few seconds, tilting this way and that to see the scratch. It was fairly hard to see, but Marco thought it was big enough to qualify as a gash on his face.

 _She's totally impressed by this_ , he thought as he looked at his best friend trying to spot the wound. _She probably thinks I'm the coolest, toughest, most awesome-_

Star abruptly interrupted his thoughts with a light hearted laugh. Marco turned to her, confusion written on his face.

"Aww!" she cooed as she reached out her finger to poke his chest. "Does widdle Marco need Star to take care of his owie?"

Marco gasped, appalled by her tone. "No! I-"

"Aww, it's okay Marco! There's no need to be embarrassed," Star said, placing the narwhal somewhere on the bed behind her before taking his hand pulling him down to sit on her bed beside her. "Star is here to fix you right up!"

"Star-"

"Don't move!" Star commanded as she took her wand and summoned a large, pink bandage with hearts and unicorns scattered onto it. To Marco, it looked like the bane of his bad boy reputation. Star took the bandage and happily grinned as she slowly moved it towards the scratch. "Now just let me-"

"Star wait!" Marco exclaimed, desperately grabbing her hands before she could put it on his face. "I-I can't wear that! How am I supposed to be-"

"So, you don't like it?" Star interrupted him, putting on a face of a lost dog as tears started to well up in her eyes and the hearts on her cheeks cracking.

Marco had an internal struggle with himself as he looked at Star's face, which was growing sadder and sadder by the moment, in panic. That bandage was going to lose him his imaginary reputation if he ever got caught. Then again, if he didn't wear the bandage, Star would be balling her eyes out and he would be a horrible friend.

Begrudgingly, Marco sighed in defeat. "...Fine," he relented, taking his hands off hers and turning his cheek to show her the scratch.

Star's face turned as bright as the sun again with happy smile on her face as she took the bandage and placed it right on the scratch.

Marco grumbled as Star was placing the bandage but grinned a little when he saw the happy look on Star's face. He decided it was worth it to just see that smile.

"There!" Star exclaimed as she proudly looked at her work. "Now what do you say Marco?"

Marco groaned half heatedly. "Thanks Star," he mumbled.

The smile on Star's face got wider. "You're welcome Marco!" she exclaimed. "Now come here!" she said holding her warms wide open.

It was progressively getting more and more difficult for Marco as he was trying to make his guide. Star was repelling any attempts he was getting at to being a bad boy with her happy, loving attitude. But maybe, that wasn't such a bad thing.

Marco tried to very hard to keep a smile from gracing his face but Star's smile was too infectious as he felt the corners of his lips turn up. He held his arms wide open to receive the hug. "Thanks Star, I-"

Star didn't let him finish the thought. To Marco's surprise, she didn't give him a massive hug. Instead, she was planning something much different. She took his face in her hands and leaned in to give him a kiss right on where the bandage was.

Marco's eyes bugged out of his eyes as he felt his stomach do jumping jacks. Blood rushed to his face as he tried to calm his heart that had suddenly started beating at a very rapid pace.

Star pulled away and gave him another dazzling smile.

"For good measure," she explained with a grin.

Marco wasted no time as he awkwardly fell off the bed and started heading towards the door. His mind was fuzzy and while he was walking towards the door he was tripping over his own feet and even slammed right into the door head first, much to Star's amusement.

"I-I need to do something," he horsely told her as he opened the door and stumbled outside, making his way towards his room, leaving Star in her room laughing at how brain dead she had made him.

 _*End of Narration*_

IGNORE THAT! YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! WHAT? NO, I WASN'T HOPING THAT WOULD HAPPEN! SH-SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, I LOVE HER! WAIT NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT. WHAT I MEANT TO SAY IS THAT I LOVE HER AS A FRIEND!

Ah, forget you! Let's just hurry up and get on with this stupid guide already.

Step 3. Be a heartbreaker

As a bad boy, girls will definitely be falling head over heels over you because of how cool you are. Just like in all those movies, you got to reject them with no mercy! That's right, you have to build a reputation for yourself as a heart breaker. Take me for instance, one time Janna asked me for an eraser which was an obvious code for "do you like me" (You got to read between the lines) and I straight up said, "I don't have an eraser."

What? That counts right? No? Well, no girl has gone out and actually asked me if I liked them just because their probably to scared to-

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hey Marco, do you like me?" Star asked skipping along the sidewalk as she and Marco walked home from school._

 _"WH-WH-WHAT!" Marco screamed like a girl before running away from her, Star chuckling as she watched Marco's flustered form running all the way home._

 _*End of flashback*_

HEY! Who did that?! You're not supposed to-

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Marco, have you ever kissed anyone?" Star asked as she walked with him in the school hallways.  
_

 _Marco fainted a second later and had to be brought to the school nurse._

 _*End of Flashback*_

STOP PUTTING THESE HERE! THIS IS MY GUIDE AND I-

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hey Marco, this magazine is asking if my best guy friend would kiss me. Would you?" Star asked him while practicing karate by chopping wooden planks on concrete slabs._

 _He broke his hand right after._

 _*End of Flashback*_

B-BE QUIET! THAT DOESN'T COUNT! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? FINE, WHATEVER! I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION ANYWAY!

Now back to the point, just sit there and watch me go full on bad boy.

 _*Narration*_

Marco was leaning on a wall outside of the school with his hoodie up, the sparkly bandage that Star gave him still on his face, and hands shoved in his pockets, waiting for some girl to notice him so he could prove that he was really a bad boy.

Funny enough, the first (and only) girl to notice him was Star as she skipped towards her best friend.

"Hiiii Marco!" she sang as she stopped right in front of him. "Watcha doing?"

Marco looked over to see Star's face hovering near him. "Star not now," he said while pulling his hoodie even lower. "I'm trying to get girls to notice me."

Star frowned slightly. "Why?" she asked.

Marco looked up and gave her a frustrated look before taking off his hoodie. "I've been trying to prove that I'm really a bad boy for the past few days, but nothing is working!"

Star's frown turned into a look of confusion. "And that has anything to do with trying to get girls to notice you because...?"

"Because! Bad boys get a lot of girls right?" Marco explained. "So, I'm going to sit here and wait for them to come to prove myself once and for all!" He crossed his arms and continued to lean back against the wall.

Star put a finger to a chin and then pointed to herself. "Well, I'm a girl," she said. "You got me."

Marco shook his head and waved his hand. "No, no, that doesn't count. Your my best friend."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well first, you only walked up to me because we're best friends right? And secondly, I'm trying to get girls to LIKE me," he huffed.

"Well," she said with a small smile. "I like you."

Marco shook his head again. "No no, I mean _like like_ me."

He continued to lean back against the brick wall and put on his best, bad boy face impression. "Anyways, you can go ahead of me Star," he said eyeing the door to the school. "I'll catch up later."

Star shook her head and stood her ground. "No," she said firmly.

Surprised at the sudden firmness in her voice, Marco looked back to her and raised his eyebrow. "No? Why-"

Suddenly, Star walked swiftly towards him, grabbed his face.

Marco's eyes widened as the hood of his hoodie fell off his face. His face was slowly turning red as he realized what she was going to do.

Star moved forward and crashed her lips onto his, her face morphing to one of happiness.

Marco couldn't believe it. _Star... likes me?_ he thought, standing there dumbstruck, while taking in the kiss. He slowly realized what was happening. Star was kissing him and he was just standing there. _STAR LIKES ME!_ he cheered in his head as he returned the kiss. Yeah, it was going against his bad boy policy but to hell with his reputation if it meant Star was kissing him.

They both pulled away a few seconds later, Marco completely dazed and Star with a wide smile on her face.

"So, are you still going to go through with your crazy plan Mr. Bad Boy?" Star teased.

Marco snapped out of his daze and smiled. "Nah, let's just go home," he said, taking her hand. They both smiled at each other before happily walking back home.

 _*End of Narration*_

You know... I think I'll go hand this guide off to Oskar or something. Marco Diaz, out.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, hope you enjoyed that and thanks for the reviews and stuff! I'll be updating my other stuff soon, especially Faking It because I really want to get the last chapter of that out lol. I can't update all the time because school and stuff, but I try to get it out the second I finish writing it because I'm Starco trash. Anyways, see you next time!**


	16. Don't Leave

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Here's the one shot I promised I would be putting up this weekend. This one came to me after watching a scene from some anime I somehow came across after scrolling through a bunch of youtube videos. Careful, this one is pretty sad, so bear with me.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

The day started well enough. Star and Marco getting up and early, eating breakfast, and fighting Ludo's monsters before heading off to school. You know, the usual.

That was until Marco overheard something at school. Something that made his heart almost stop completely.

It was lunch time and Star had announced she was going to the bathroom after she finished eating. Not long after, Marco was just casually walking towards the trashcan beside the exit to the lunchroom to throw his trash away until he heard a conversation going on outside. He instantly recognized it as Star's voice. Who could she be talking to?

Curious, he quickly dumped his trash away and began to listen in on the conversation. It was quite hard to hear it since the door was blocking most of the sound but Marco was able to manage to catch a few words. He still didn't know quite what was going on until he heard something that instantly filled him with dread.

"Mewni...queen...leave...Earth...forever..."

Marco froze. _Star's... leaving?_ he thought to himself. Time seemed to slow down for a moment. His consciousness blocked out all other sound that was around him until the only thing he could hear was his thoughts.

His mind was blank for a moment as he tried to come to terms with what he heard. That was when the realization of it hit him like a train.

It was finally time. Star was going to be sent back to Mewni to start being trained into becoming a queen. He knew this was inevitable. She was going to leave him here on Earth and go on with her life. Sure, they had spent only a few months here on Earth together, but in that short amount of time, he had grown very attached to her to the point where he couldn't even imagine a day without her in his life. He could barely even remember what his life was like before she came.

He felt like his heart was being ripped apart and an overwhelming sense of dread was engulfing him. He was never going to see her again. As he learned from history class, duties as a queen were very demanding. The only way she would probably be able to visit him was if she was sent on official business, and the chances of that happening were very slim. Star was going to simply disappear from his life.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a portal open outside the door. _She's leaving now?!_ he panicked. Desperate to talk to Star, he bursted out the lunch room door.

"Star!" he yelled. To his dismay, the portal had just closed and Star was no where to be seen.

 _Her room, she must have gone to her room!_ he thought. He started running as fast as he could towards the school exit and bursting out the doors. He didn't even bother being upset that Star didn't at least say goodbye to him first. All that was on his mind was finding her.

Marco needed to see Star again before she left, even if that meant leaving school early. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he saw Star, but he knew he needed to do _something,_ _anything_ before she left for good.

He ran until his feet hurt all the way to his house. His parents were both at work right now so the only person that should've ben home was Star. Sure enough, he glanced at the window in Star's part of the house and saw that there was lights flashing inside.

"Star," he thought aloud. He dashed inside the house and up the stairs, running like his life depended on it. He heard voices the closer he got to Star's room.

 _I can't be too late_ he pleaded as he reached the front of Star's room. Sure, he was nervous about what he would do when he stepped in, but that was the last thing on his mind right then.

Without much forethought, he grabbed the handle and slammed the door open.

"STAR!" he yelled. His fears were confirmed. In the room, a portal to Mewni was open right in the middle of the room. Manfred, one of Star's guards, was standing next to it and on the opposite side was a few luggages that looked like they had just been packed.

And standing in the middle of the room, was Star herself, her back turned to him but slowly turning around to see where the voice came from.

The second Marco saw that open portal, his body acted on itself. Impulsively, his feet started running across the room and before he knew it, just as Star finished turning around, he had tackled her into a hug.

"Don't go," Marco whispered into her ear with a strangled voice as he felt tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. "Please, don't leave me!"

His grip on her tightened even further as he buried his head into her hair, taking in that sweet scent he knew he would never smell again. He clung on for dear life, and was afraid that if he let go, she would disappear.

"Marco?" Star questioned.

"I know when we first met, I was a real jerk to you, but now I can't imagine my life without you here!" Marco confessed as he hugged her even tighter. "The time I've had with you were the best I've ever had and I can never replace it; I can never replace you! So PLEASE!"

Marco let out a horse whisper. "Don't leave..."

There wasn't much thought to what he was saying. He let all of his emotions pour out in that one confession.

Star was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "Um Marco? I'm not leaving. I was just handing my dragon supply kits to Manfred so that my dad can take care of my dragon, Puffy."

"Star," Marco cried out with a strangled voice. "I know that you-heh?"

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few seconds, Manfred standing there nervously as he tried not to get involved. Marco stood there dumbly for a while, letting it all sink in.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, abruptly pulling away from a widely grinning Star, while his own eyes widened comically. "WHAT?! BUT-THE-THE PORTAL AND-THE LUGGAGES-AND YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT LEAVING AND,"

"Wait, where you trying to _eavesdrop_ on my conversation at school?" Star teased him, her eyes glinting in mischief.

His throat went dry. "I-I-"

Star giggled. "My dad was just telling me about Puffy, a dragon I tamed in Mewni when I was small. She's the queen of a group of dragons that I used to play with all the time. He was just telling me how they were leaving their homes to make new ones in a different part of the forest!"

"But-but, what-"

"He said they were going to send someone here to Earth to pickup my dragon supply kits I accidentally brought with me silly!" she laughed as she pointed to her 'luggages'. "They have everything you need to take of Puffy and her group of dragons while they set up their new homes! They really like my kit better than other ones because everything is pink! And they _love_ the color pink!" Star said as she went over to the luggages and them showing him the many strange looking, pink tools inside before closing them and walking back towards him.

"This way, they can all live in their new homes and be happy forever!" Star finished her explanation with a twirl.

Marco stood there in shock, mouth agape as he moved his head slowly from Star, to the luggages. "Wh-What-"

"I think... I'll be going then," Manfred coughed as he picked up the luggages. "I don't want to interrupt whatever's going on here."

"Wait you've got the wrong idea!" Marco yelled. "It's not what it looks like!"

Manfred ignored him as he stepped into the portal. "Wait until the king and queen hear about this," he muttered.

Marco's eyes widened. "HEY! HEAR ABOUT WHAT?! WHAT IS THERE TO HEAR HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THEM?! HEY!"

Before he could finish his rant, the portal closed and Manfred was gone. Now him and Star were the only ones left in the room.

"So," Star looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. "'the best moments you've ever had', huh?"

Marco turned red and found it difficult to speak. "I-"

"'I can't imagine my life without you here'?" she quoted as she stepped closer to him.

"That-that was-"

"I can never be replaced?" she smiled widely.

"I-that-" Marco sighed. "...Can we pretend this never happened?"

"Nope!" Star giggled as she engulfed Marco into her own, bone-crushing hug, snuggling her face into his cheek. "I'm not letting this one go _ever_."

"Ever?" Marco gulped as he returned the hug.

"Ever," Star confirmed happily. "Oh and by the way if you're worried about me leaving, just know that Mewni queens can do whatever they want to while they're in power, even go off adventuring in different dimensions."

Marco's eyes widened as he pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes. "Does that mean...?"

Star smiled. "Sorry to say it Marco, but you're stuck with me forever!"

Relief washed over Marco as a grin popped on his face. He realized he would never have to worry about Star leaving him. She was his best friend and he was hers. They were a team, and nothing was going to break that.

"I think I'll be okay with that," Marco laughed.

"But uh," he stopped for a second and put on a sheepish grin. "Can we like, not tell anybody I did that?"

"Aww, why not?" Star fake-pouted.

"Well, it was kind of stupid for me to over react like that," Marco scratched the back of his neck. "I shouldn't have have been eavesdropping in the first place anyway."

Star grinned again. She stood closer to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I think it was really sweet," Star said sweetly as she pulled away.

Marco stood there in shock. His cheek was burning where Star had kissed him and he his heart was beating rapidly. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out other than 'gafwhhhh's and 'wrwrarraw's.

"Silly Marco!" Star laughed. "C'mon! Let's get back to school!"

He nodded dumbly as he let her open a portal to school and drag him inside.

For the rest of the day, there was a smile on his face and felt an overwhelming amount of confidence flood him. He was ecstatic to know that Star wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. The thing he dreaded ever since they became best friends now became nonexistent. It would be him and her, a team until the end.

And so as a team, they went to detention together for skipping school in the middle of the day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Lololol. No sad endings for you XD. So yeah, I lied. I just can't find the will to make a fanfiction with a sad ending in this upbeat show nor do I really want to do one. So basically, I was scrolling through youtube videos and somehow came across a scene from some anime called "Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo" (Not sure if I spelled that right). I don't really want to give away what exactly happened in the scene I based this off in the show for anyone who might want to check it out, but I thought it was pretty funny. That was when I realized, this is SO what would happen in SVTFOE so I just had to do this.**

 **Ok so I was able to get around 20 one shot ideas since I posted the last chapter. 20. Man that feels good lol. The more the merrier in my opinion. So I will be posting them all but before Halloween ends, I'm going to try to be posting Halloween one-shot on the day of Halloween. If anyone has any ideas for that, let me know because writing one shots like this is fun.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews and stuff and I'll see you guys later!**


	17. Mini-golf

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I just wanted to post another one shot before the Halloween one! This one is about an idea I got when I heard that Marco took Star to play minigolf with him in Royal Pains.**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Star let out a frustrated groan and stomped her feet in annoyance. Marco was leaning against a golf club on the side, shaking his head. They were currently at a mini golf course that Marco had decided to take her to. He had thought that it would be a good idea to get Star more immersed in Earth culture so she would be able to fit in more.

But, his plan wasn't going very well.

Star had tried at least 40 times to swing the golf club the correct way. The first few tries, all she had been doing was holding the club wrong, which Marco quickly helped her correct by demonstrating the proper way to hold the club. Once she got that down, she had tried to hit the golf ball into the hole like Marco had told her to.

There was just one little problem.

Star didn't really know the meaning of "restraint" so when time came to actually hit the golf ball, Star used all of her strength to hit it. She had thought it would take some extreme amount of effort to get the ball to move, so consequently, the ball went flying very far out of the course. Marco ran to retrieve the ball and had told Star to use some restraint which she pouted to, but agreed. Now instead of making the gold ball fly very far out, the force she used this time was miniscule, making the ball barely even move. And after trying many, many times, Star was starting to get frustrated.

"Star, you need to find the in-between when playing mini-golf, not too much, but not too little either," Marco said as he casually walked over to the infuriated girl.

"I CAN'T THOUGH!" Star exclaimed crossing her arms. "Why are earth activities so weird?! If we were on Mewni, we would be having contests on who could last the longest over 'the Blazing Pit of Despair', like normal people!"

Marco rolled his eyes. "Right. Normal people."

Star huffed and crossed her arms. "It's still way more fun than doing this."

Marco sighed. "Look Star, mini-golf is fun! All you got to do is hit the golf ball the right way."

He walked over in front of Star and placed a golf ball down. He eyed the hole carefully before swinging his club with correct form and posture and getting a hole in one.

He turned around and gave her a smile. "See?" he said gesturing to the course. "It doesn't take much effort to move it, just a small swing and it'll start rolling."

"But I tried that like a million times!" Star exclaimed waving her hands. She frowned and slumped to the ground in defeat. "I'm never going to get this," she pouted.

Marco let out a small smile as he offered a hand to his friend. "Don't worry Star; you'll get it eventually."

Star looked up with puppy eyes. "Really?' she whimpered as he took his hand.

"Really," he confirmed as he pulled her up. "Don't worry, I'll help you out one step at a time!"

A smile on Star grew as he said that. She gripped the golf club with determination and set a new golf ball on the ground at the start of the course. She moved to the left of the golf ball and positioned the golf club right in front of the ball.

Marco noticed her tense. "Star, why don't you take a couple of practice swings first?"

Star turned her head around. "Practice swings?"

Marco nodded. "Yeah. Swing the club like you're going to hit the golf ball but don't actually hit it. Just to get a better feel for it."

Star nodded back in understanding. She turned her head and moved the club to the right of the golf ball so that when she swung it would miss. She pulled the club back in the correct way Marco taught her and... swung with all her might. If she had actually hit the ball, it would have gone flying.

Unfortunately, Star didn't notice and looked at Marco for confirmation. "Did I do it right?" she asked.

Marco face-palmed. "Star, that all would have gone flying," he said flatly. "Try again."

Star frowned then looked back at the club. She focused her mind on trying to get the perfect swing down.

Marco having noticed this, sighed and started making his way over to her. There was no way she was going to learn unless he...

He froze. _Oh no_ he thought.

His great knowledge on movies and cliches suddenly flooded his mind as he remembered all those sappy, love movies where the guy and the girl were playing mini golf and the guy wrapped his arms around the girl to 'help' her with her swing.

 _C'mon, there has to be some other way!_ he thought desperately. He racked his brain for any other possibly way that would actually help Star, but to no avail.

 _But I can't do that to Star! She's my best friend and people will get the wrong idea!_ he scolded himself. Mini-golf wasn't even that important anyways right? There were always tons of other activities that they could do so that he wouldn't end up in this awkward situation.

But as seconds passed, Marco saw the frown on Star spreading across her face and he knew what he needed to do.

"Stupid invisible force," he muttered to himself as he continued his way towards Star. This wasn't the first time he had been stuck in some awkward moment with Star. He was convinced there was some invisible force making sure that they would get stuck in every single romantic cliche possible. He tried to avoid the opportunities that the invisible force could take advantage of, but no matter how hard he tries, he always ends up in the very cliche he wanted to avoid.

Star was sweating with determination as she shakily gripped the golf club. How Marco did it was a mystery to her. She wound up for another practice swing but suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her and grip the handle on top of her hands. She felt a familiar presence suddenly behind her, his breath gently blowing on her hair.

She tilted her head backwards to see the face of Marco, who was trying not to look nervous.

Marco tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as he looked down at Star's confused face who was looking up at him tilted backwards.

Suddenly, Star broke out into a smile. "Good idea Marco!" she grinned. She shifted her body to face him and wrapped her arms around him. "I was getting tired of this mini-golf thing. Hugging is wayyyyy more fun!" she said as she snuggled into his neck.

Marco blushed and started to look around him to make sure no one was watching. Unfortunately, everyone around him was giving him a knowing glance and just staring at the pair.

"No, Star," he started as he pried her away from him. "I'm trying to help you improve your swing."

"-By hugging me?" Star tilted her head.

Marco looked down, embarrassed. "Well, that-"

"OH I GET IT!" Star exclaimed. "Hugging has magical powers here on Earth that improve mini-golf skills!"

"Uh... yeah, sure," Marco replied. Quite frankly, he just wanted to get this over with.

Star turned back around and gripped the golf club again. This time, she felt more relaxed and calm.

 _Wow, I can already feel the magic working!_ she thought as she felt a warm feeling churn in her stomach.

Marco gulped. He was basically hugging her from behind now, just like all those romance movies he's watched. He was just hoping Star wasn't as uncomfortable as he was or this would probably be more awkward.

"A-alright then," Marco started with a dry throat. "Y-you got to swing it l-like this."

He swayed both of them backwards whilst tilting the golf club and then gently hitting the golf ball, making it roll relatively close to the hole.

Star's eyes widened. "LOOK MARCO! I DID IT!" she said exhilarated. She was jumping for joy in his arms, shaking with excitement.

"Y-yeah you did Star," he laughed as her hair started whipping his face in her excitement. "I-I think you've got it down now."

He slowly began to move his arms away from her but Star quickly stopped him by holding his hands in place. "But Marco! I need your magic! I'm finally starting to get better at this!"

Marco shook his head. "Star, I don't have actually any magic. I was just showing you how to-"

"You-you don't want to help me get better?" she interrupted him with watery eyes. She put on the cutest puppy dog face Marco had ever seen and pouted. "I thought that we were best friends!"

The second he saw Star's face, Marco's heart almost leapt out of his throat.

 _Of course this happens_ Marco thought in panic. _Why invisible force? WHY?!_

He glanced at Star and groaned mentally. _There has to be some law against having a face that beauti_ _\- I mean, adorable._

"...Fine," Marco relented as he continued to 'help' Star. Star's face brightened up as she squealed in excitement. For the next 20 minutes of their mini-golfing adventure, Marco had his arms around Star, helping her practice her swing. Marco was embarrassed and blushing the whole time while Star hummed happily, enjoying her mini-golfing experience. Passerbys would occasionally give them a glance over and chuckle at the nervous boy and the completely oblivious girl that were practicing mini golf. One little girl even commented that she "wanted to be just like them" when she grew up "with her prince charming", in which Marco tried to hide his face away from the child causing the parents of the child to laugh before moving along.

It was now around 1:00 in the afternoon and Marco had decided it would be a good time to go back home; maybe even catch a movie and make some nachos.

"Wasn't that fun Marco?!" Star exclaimed as she skipped ahead of him. "I take it back, mini-golfing is FUN!"

Marco's face was still very red but it was slowly returning to it's normal shade of color. "Y-yeah. It was."

They continued walking towards the exit until something caught Star's eye. There were people crowded around this one golf course. Two of the best local golfers were currently playing on that course, having some sort of competition.

"Hey Star, what are you looking at?" Marco asked as he followed her gaze. He caught what she was looking at and laughed.

"Oh, that's Rico and Billy. They're the best mini-golfers that go to this place!" he explained. "They usually do competitions and right now, they're on their last course. They always pick this one as the last one. It's the hardest one to beat at this place! No one has ever gotten even close to a hole in one in this course. The best is somewhere around like, 5 hits or something."

Star gazed upon the course. It was a serious of turns and hills that eventually lead to the hole, which was pretty far away.

"Maybe someday when we get better, we can try this one out!" Marco laughed.

"Hmmmm," Star wondered. The course looked hard, but quite fun.

"Hey Marco, I'll be right back," she said as she dashed towards the course.

"Sure Star, I'll be- what?" Marco's eyes widened as he saw Star making her way towards the golf course. _She probably thinks she's good enough after all that practice!_ Marco panicked. He ran off to follow her. He had to stop her from embarrassing herself.

"Star!" he called to her, as he made his way through a multitude of people.

By the time he arrived at the course, Star was already there, people staring at her while she stood at the start of the course.

"Hey, is it ok if I try?" Star yelled across the course at Rico and Billy who were all the way at the end.

"Uh, sure I guess," chuckled Rico. "Careful though, it's hard."

Star flashed a smile and laid a golf ball down. Marco was nervously biting his nails as he watched scene unfold.

 _Star hasn't had enough practice_ yet! he thought. _What if she completely swings the ball too hard out of the course?! What if-_

Before he could finish the thought, Star gave a surprisingly gentle, yet firm, swing with her club causing the ball to roll across the course. Marco and the onlookers were wide eyed as they saw the ball zip around the course like it had a mind of its own before settling into the hole at the other side. A hole in one.

Everyone was silent. Rico and Billy looking at Star in disbelief and Marco rubbing his eyes to see if they were playing tricks on him.

"Phew!" Star said. "That was fun!"

She hopped over to where Marco was and grabbed his hand. "Let's go Marco! Time's a-wastin'!"

She pulled an awestruck Marco as she skipped her way to the exit. Before they made it out, Marco came back to Earth and shook his head. He stopped in place and turned Star around to face him.

"Star!" he said in wonder. "How did you do that?!"

"You mean the golfing thingy?" Star said. "It was easy! You just have to hit it with the right amount of force!"

"But-but, just a few minutes ago, you couldn't do just that! How did you learn so quickly?"

Star leaned towards him and gave him a wink. "I guess you're just a great teacher!" she giggled as she turned around and continued to make her way towards the exit.

Marco didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

 _Who knows what she's thinking?_ Marco thought as he followed his best friend.

Bonus:

 _Phew! Almost caught me!_ Star thought as she continued on her way towards the exit with Marco trailing behind her. _It's a good thing Marco's so oblivious or else I would've never gotten away with asking him to hug- I mean 'help' me!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Haha well hope you enjoyed it! Octobers been a crazy month for me so hopefully I'll have more time next month. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and support and I'll see you all later!**


	18. Halloween Bears

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Yeah it's Halloween, but I still didn't have a lot of time to write a super long one lol. This was originally supposed to be serious and scary and stuff then it turned fluffy and then... yeah I don't know.**

 **Well, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"I'm not going," Marco said flatly.

"Awwww, C'mon Marco! Why not?" Star pouted as she waved her stuffed paws in the air.

It was the day of Halloween and the two were currently in Marco's room. A few days ago, Star had asked Marco what Halloween was, since she had been hearing the term passed around the school recently. Marco had excitedly told her all about the national holiday, explaining how it was a time for people to dress up as anything they want and get free candy at the same time. Of course, this made Star thrilled for Halloween as she thought of the endless possibilities. There were so many things she could dress up as, and make Marco dress up as as well. And for the past few days, she spent a lot of her free time picking out the right costumes for them both.

The only problem was, well, Marco wasn't exactly thrilled with the costumes.

Star had somehow obtained two giant, stuffed teddy bear costumes that coincidentally, fit both of them perfectly. Hers was a pink one with a red heart in the middle and Marco's was light brown with a yellow belly. While Marco had been taking a nap a few minutes before, she had magically zapped the costume onto him.

"I can't go like this! It's embarrassing!" Marco exclaimed gesturing to himself.

"Embarrassing? But you look adorable!" Star claimed as she took the stuffed ears on the sides of his head in her hands and wiggled it.

Marco scowled and batted her hands away. "That's just it! It's too... _fluffy_. No one's going to be scared or intimidated by this costume!"

"Why should people be scared? I thought you could dress up as anything!" Star shouted.

The boy face palmed. "Yeah but usually, people dress up as something _scary_ , not... this."

Star scrunched her head for a second before an idea popped into her head. She took out her wand and waved it, zapping a pair of fangs into existence in her hands. She waddled over to Marco in her giant bear costume and, without warning, stuck them on his teeth.

Marco quickly spit it out. "Star!" he yelled. "What the heck?!"

Star shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you wanted to be scary. Fangs are pretty scary right?"

Marco groaned and shook his head. "I didn't say that. What I meant, is that dressing up as a giant, cuddly teddy bear is not going to help my reputation," he explained.

"But- you promised you would go with me on my first Halloween!" Star argued. "You can't just back out now!"

Marco recalled that memory. He thought it would have been a fun activity to do a few days ago to join her in trick-or-treating. Now, he was starting to regret his decision.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you would choose something like this! You fight monsters everyday! Couldn't you have chosen something a little bit more, impressive?" he said.

Star gasped. "But these _are_ impressive! Do you know how long it to me to find costumes like these?! I had to go to at least 5 different shopping dimensions just to find these!"

Marco turned and crossed his arms. "You should've gotten someone else's opinion then," he mumbled.

Star caught his words and flinched. "Are you saying..." her eyes started watering and her lip started quivering. "...You don't like it?"

"Maybe I... am," Marco stopped as he turned back around to notice that she was on the verge of crying.

Star turned around, not letting him see her cry, and waddled towards the door. "FINE!" she yelled angrily. "I'll just go by myself then! I don't need you to help me!"

Marco felt bad and reached a paw out to her. "Wait, Star, I-"

He was cut off as she slammed the door shut. He heard her crying loudly while walking away from the door, angry but determined to go in her costume. Marco felt kind of like a jerk. He didn't really mean for it to come out like that.

He looked down at his costume. _Well... she did go to at least five different dimensions for it_ Marco thought guiltily. He sighed and approached the door to exit his room.

"Star!" he called. "Wait up!"

Time Skip

Star bursted through the door paw-in-paw with Marco as she happily swung her basket of candy around.

"Look at all the candy we got!" she squealed as she dumped her basket on the nearby table.

Marco chuckled as he took a seat on the couch in front of the table. After Marco followed Star to apologize, she had been reluctant about forgiving him and tried to ignore him as she was walking out the door. It took Marco a good 5 minutes of coaxing and apologies to get Star to forgive him. It wasn't like it was very hard though. She could never stay mad at him for a very long time. Sure, Marco had been kind of embarrassed as some people snickered at his costume, but he felt comforted as halfway through trick-or-treating, Star decided to hold his hand/paw. No one was laughing at Marco after that.

"Yeah, thats the most I've ever gotten!" Marco exclaimed. "It'll take a whole month to eat this!"

Star smiled slyly at him. "Want to bet?"

Marco and Star grinned at each other and started munching on the delicious, bite sized, candy. They spent half the night talking, eating candy, and just overall enjoying each others presence. At last, when they finally felt the urge to sleep, they were too tired to go to their room and decided to just hit the hay on the couch. Oddly enough, the bear suits served a dual purpose as a costume AND a giant sleeping bag. So, being as tired as they were, cuddled up together lying on each other's comfortably, stuffed suits, and fell asleep. They slept through the night nice and peacefully.

Until Marco woke up screaming since Star had fallen asleep with her lips resting on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, hope you enjoyed this short one! I promise the upcoming one shot ideas are going pretty interesting, in my opinion :P. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and support and I'll see you next time!**


	19. To say I never liked you, would be a lie

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Man, am I tired lol. I really wanted to finish this today and post it because I just loved the idea of where this stemmed from. So this one comes from the Star vs the Forces of Evil Headcannons blog on tumblr and I thought the concept was pretty cool. I'll explain the original concept in the author's notes below, after you read the story just so that there won't be any spoilers lol. And I will admit, I rushed a bit on some parts and maybe later I'll go back and just add extra stuff in.**

 **But for now, enjoy the fic! (Note: This one-shot is technically a headcannon, not an AU)**

* * *

"Watch where you're aiming, 'princess'!" Marco snarled to the girl behind him as a blast of magic flew past his shoulder and hit the monster in front of him.

The girl, Star, looked at him in annoyance and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before turning around and aiming her wand at a different monster.

"How about you get out of the way next time, _Safe Kid_!" Star retorted as she charged up another beam of magic.

Marco and Star had never really liked each other. Star, with her wild and adventurous attitude, didn't get a long very well with Marco, him wanting to be safe and cautious most of the time. They were almost polar opposites. So, when they first met, they both became instantly annoyed with each other. To make things worse, they were forced to live in the same house with each other since Star came from another dimension and needed a place to stay. Her parents had unknowingly picked the only household that harbored one of the only people Star didn't get a long with. Not to say she absolutely hated it however. Marco's parents were always nice to her and she admired them. She was only annoyed when Marco was in her presence, which oddly enough, was often. Marco was also in a similar situation as he's usually a fairly nice person but got easily annoyed when Star was in his presence.

But somehow, they had dug deep down within themselves to tolerate one another's existence when fighting Ludo's minions. They still threw insults at each other, but at least they were doing something as a 'team'.

"Me? You're the one in the way! I would've taken them all down 5 minutes ago if you weren't here!" Marco taunted as he punched another monster square in the face.

"Ha! I would've taken them down 10 minutes ago if it weren't for you always blocking my blasts all the time!" Star snickered as she blasted the last conscious monster with a beam of butterflies and hearts.

Marco scoffed as he turned around to look at her and crossed his arms. "Yeah right! That's a lie and you know it!"

Star turned to face him and placed a hand on her hips, ignoring the dazed bodies of monsters sprawled on the grass around them. "Oh please! Anyone with half a brain could see that you're always getting in the way!"

Marco growled and walked towards her until he was standing right in front of her. "Oh yeah, because you can control the wand _so_ well," he said sarcastically. "I bet you're parents sent you here just for fun then!"

Star fumed and poked his chest. "Shut up! At least my archenemy isn't some 10 year old kid whose apparently a higher belt than you!"

"For your information, that's only because his parents PAID for it! And by the way, your archenemy isn't much better. Ludo over there doesn't even fight; he just gets his dumb minions to fight for him!"

"LUDO MIGHT BE SUPER LAME BUT AT LEAST HE ISN'T AS LAME AS YOU TRYING TO ASK JACKIE OUT!"

"HEY!" Ludo growled. "What do you mean-"

"SHUT UP!" Star and Marco yelled at him at the same time before glaring at each other again. Ludo whimpered before gathering his minions and opening a portal back into his castle. He realized he did not want to be in the middle of this fight.

"I'VE TOLD YOU THIS BEFORE! IT'S PART OF MY PLAN!" Marco shook her fist at her.

Star laughed and blew hair out of her face. "Yeah right, your 'plan'. Like nodding everyday for years is going to get her to like you. I bet she's tired of you and thinks you're super lameee!"

Marco gasped. She did not just say that. "SHE. DOES. NOT! If she thought I was lame, she wouldn't be returning my nods!"

Star snickered. "I bet she probably pities you."

"JACKIE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Marco shouted at her. Even as he said it however, there was that little doubt in his mind that maybe, he really did have no chance with Jackie. But he definitely wasn't going to let Star insult him and get the better of him. "SHE'S NICE AND PRETTY AND SWEET UNLIKE YOU!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME UGLY?!" Star shouted back at him, clutching her fist. She shouldn't have cared about his opinion, but for some reason, it aggravated her.

"YEAH I DID! NOW I CAN SEE WHY A DEMON FROM THE UNDERWORLD WANTED TO DATE YOU! I BET HE SEES A LOT OF POTENTIAL IN YOU AS PRINCESS OF HELL!"

Star's throat went dry. She remembered the time when she dated Tom, and she had to admit, it wasn't her best idea. He was easily angered and a jerk to her which led to them quickly breaking up. She wanted very badly to retort Marco, but as much as she hated him, there was no way she was going to defend Tom.

"O-oh yeah?" Star stammered "Well you're a-"

"A what huh?!" Marco's voice dared her to say something.

"A-" Star started, desperately trying to think of something.

"A?!"

"A MEANIE!" Star bursted out, a few tears threatening to fall, but willing herself not to. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her crying that she thought he would take advantage of. "YOU'RE THE MEANEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!"

Marco felt a slight pang to the heart as she said that. He couldn't pinpoint exactly why, but he really wanted to prove her wrong. "M-me? Mean? You're-you're the one whose been mean to _me_ ever since you got here! You always get us in danger and all I do is try to get us out of it!"

"You're always too safe and you keep trying to hold me back!" Star said, eyes stinging. "You're so scared that you'll make a mistake, you don't even want to try anything new!"

"Like what?!" Marco challenged her, his eyes starting to sting as well.

"LIKE TRYING TO BE MY FRIEND!" Star impulsively let out.

It was quiet for a moment, as the two teens looked at each other in surprise, both not believing what Star said. They didn't know how to react at the sudden outburst, and both kind of confused on to what it implied.

 _Star wants to be my... friend?_ Marco thought.

 _I want to be his... friend?_ Star thought.

"That-that was just an example!" Star scoffed unconfidently as she turned away from him, a blush threatening to cross her face. "Like I would ever want to be friends w-with you!"

Marco snapped out of his thoughts and also turned away from her, trying to hide the fact that his face was turning red as well. "Y-yeah! We couldn't be friends if we tried!" Marco laughed nervously.

"Being fr-friends? With you? Pfft. We're nothing alike, we-we h-h-hate each other!" she stuttered on the word _hate_. She was now trying more to reason with herself than anything else.

Marco was the same as he nervously agreed with her. "I can't even imagine a world where we get along! It's ridiculous! I bet if there were other universes with different versions of us, we would still hate each other!"

"Haha yeah. I couldn't imagine a world where you and me were actually _friends,_ " she tried to tell herself more than to Marco.

That was when a portal opened up a few yards away from them.

Star and Marco caught sight of the oddity and momentarily forgot their conversation they just had a second ago to stare at the portal.

"What the-" Marco started.

Suddenly, two figured emerged tumbling out of the portal. They looked oddly familiar. One was a latino boy with light brown hair somewhere in his teens wearing a red hoodie. The other was a blonde girl also in her teens with pink hearts on her cheeks, holding a magic wand, and wearing a sea green dress with a picture of an octopus in the middle. That was when Marco and Star realized what they were seeing. It was... themselves.

"Owowow!" the other Marco yelped as he rubbed his head. "That was a close one Star. That monster almost caught us!"

The other Star smiled and adjusted her headband that had gotten tilted as they were rolling out of the portal. "Butttt it didn't! And wasn't that fun Marco?! I told you the Jungle Dimension would be a blast!"

Marco rolled his eyes as he patted his jeans and got up. "I guess it was pretty fun," he smiled as he offered a hand to Star. "But... let's just stay home for the rest of the day. I'm feeling like watching some movies on TV. Sounds good to you?"

Star took his hand, pulled herself up, and gave him an excited nod. "Ooooo yes! We should watch one of those... what do you call them? Rom-coms?"

"Uhhh, I was thinking more of a monster movie with a lot of smashing and karate chopping," Marco said making a chopping motion in the air. "That's way more entertaining."

Star put her hands together and tilted her head in an adorable way before putting on her best "Marco please do this for me" face. "But we watched so many of those yesterday! Can we please watch a romcom today? Pleaseeeeee?" Star stuck her lip out and whined. She loved monster fighting as much, probably even more, than Marco did, but she thought a change in the kind of movies was in order.

Marco gave her a small grin and patted her head. He was very fond of her. "Sure Star. Whatever you say."

"YAY!" Star squealed in delight as she engulfed Marco in a tight hug and started rubbing her cheek on one of Marco's cheeks affectionately.

"Starrr," Marco complained (not really) while blushing. "What did i say about hugging like this in public? People are going to get the wrong-"

Star noticed the stop in his voice and turned her head to see where he was looking at. "Huh? What did you say Marco-"

That was when the Marco that came out of the portal spotted the other pair of Star and Marco. The two who had just been arguing a few seconds ago were now staring at the pair of themselves that had just come out of the portal, mouths agape. It was very awkward as the two stared at the other pair of best friends a few yards away from them.

"W-w-w-WHAT?!" The Marco and Star that hated each other yelled at the same time.

"Starrr, what did you do?" The Marco who had come out of the portal asked fearfully as he looked down at his best friend who was still clinging onto him.

"Uh," Star started as her eyes darted between the other pair. "I think I brought us into a different timeline dimension."

"Wait, so these guys are us but in some different timeline?!" Marco exclaimed as he gestured to the other Star and Marco who were freaking out. Sure, they were surprised at the other dimensional them appearing out of nowhere and had many questions, but seeing how the other them were acting with each other made them realize something that scared them to no end. Not only were they good friends in another dimension, but were they were also...?

"Th-this can't be happening," the current dimension's Star chattered to herself. "N-not only are Marco and I friends, but we're also-"

"Th-this can't be happening," the dimension's Marco also said. "N-not only are Star and I friends, but we're also-"

The pair of best friends who still had their arms around each other, looked at their counter in confusion. Why were they freaking out so much?

"Maybe we should ask what's wrong," Star whispered.

"They're probably just shocked to see us," Marco whispered back. "I'm pretty shocked myself." Even as he said that though, they were freaking out a little... too much. As if something was terribly wrong with the other dimensional Star and Marco.

"Well it can't hurt to try," Star said.

"I guess so," Marco agreed with the idea and spoke up. "Hey! Uh are you guys-."

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!" the first Star and Marco yelled in sync at the inter dimensional Star and Marco. "BUT... YOU'RE US! TH-THERE'S NO WAY YOU GUYS COULD BE D-D-D-DATING!"

"...Eh?" the Marco and Star who were best friends looked at each other, caught in surprise at the sudden outburst of the question. They then realized their arms were still wrapped around at each other.

"N-no no we're not!" They both blushed as they separated from each other. "Wh-what gave you that idea?!" Marco stammered. "We're just friends!"

"Yeah right me!" the other Marco stomped up to him, nerves fried. "No one acts like that in public and aren't dating! Now tell the truth! in your universe, are me and Star," he choked on his words and blushed even deeper. "D-d-dating?!"

"No no no no no!" Star waved her arms frantically. "We-we're just besties that's all! We hug each other all the time!"

The other Star looked like the world was being pulled out from underneath her. "In another universe, I hug HIM?!" she pointed at her sworn enemy, the confused and dazed Marco. "But- don't you _hate_ Marco?!"

Star blinked. "Why would I hate Marco? He's been my best friend ever since I got to Earth!"

"What?!" the dimension's Marco promptly interrupted, "In our world, we hated each other ever since we met!"

Inter-dimensional Marco spoke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Star might get a little crazy sometimes, but there's no way I would ever hate her."

Inter-dimensional Star nodded as well. "Yeah, Marco might be a bit too safe sometimes, but that's just him, and I love him for it!"

Inter-dimensional Marco looked at her with wide eyes as a blush crept on his cheeks while the other Marco looked like he had just witnessed a crime.

"SO YOU ARE DATING!" he accused in horror.

"W-wait! I didn't mean it to come out like that!" Star stammered, all the while blushing herself.

"Ok everyone, STOP!" inter-dimensional Marco shouted, still flustered but also confused. All four of them grew quiet to hear what he had to say. "Can we please just calm down, and explain what's going on to each other?!"

The dimension's Star and Marco looked at each other before agreeing. They recounted their tale of how they had met and hated each other at first sight. They told their counterparts the things that usually went wrong when they were near each other, they always argued, they were constantly annoyed with each other, and they couldn't stand each other.

"-and she never appreciates me helping her, she's always so annoyed-" Marco rambled.

"-he hates everything I do, he refuses to even listen to what I have to say-" Star also continued on.

They rambled on and on about things that they didn't like about each other and how there was no way they would ever be friends. There was something odd though as Marco and Star continued to listen to the other pairs story.

"Wait hold up," the inter-dimensional Marco stopped them. "If you don't like each other so much, then why do you always hang out with each other?"

The pair blinked. "What? Are you crazy?! Why would we hang out with each other? I have way better things to do than hang out with her!" the other Marco said.

"Yeah!" the other Star agreed.

"So why _would_ you hang out with each other then?" other Marco raised his eyebrow. "From what you told us, you guys always hangout with each other, like us."

The other Star nodded in agreement to her Marcos statement. "Yeah! You guys hang out with each other as much as we do!" she said gripping her Marco's arm.

Star and Marco shouted at the same time. "What?! No we-"

That was when they realized, they really _did_ hang out with each other all the time. They were with each other when they were at home instead of just staying in their separate rooms, at school they still hung around each other, their insults more like teasing, they sat at lunch together, walked home together bickering as always, they did _everything_ together. They were practically each other's best friend, except they didn't want to admit it.

"...don't?" Marco and Star looked at each other as they both ended on the same word quietly. The other Marco was right, there was no denying it. From the moment Star had came to live with the Diaz household, they were never separated from each other for a long period of time. The thought was new to them and it made them both wonder,

 _Are we... friends?_

"Maybe," Star commented. "You guys should, try to get along more? Just look at me and Marco! We're practically inseparable!" she said as she gave Marco another heartfelt hug.

Marco smiled as he returned the hug. "Well, we got to get back our own dimension. I think we'll just let you guys be."

The other Marco and Star nodded slowly, as they were still staring at each other, trying to figure out what to say. The inter dimensional Marco and Star smiled as they looked at their two counterparts. If their counterparts were anything like themselves, they knew that things would definitely turn out all right. They cut open a portal back to their own universe, and stepped inside. The portal closed taking Star and Marco back to their own universe, and now leaving the other Star and Marco staring at each other, not really sure on what to say.

"So..." Marco started, turning his head a little away from her. "I guess that, um, _maybe_ I can get too cautious sometimes," he admitted.

"-And I guess i get a little... carried away sometimes," Star turned her head slightly, as not to face him.

It was a little quiet for a moment, and it the lack of arguing was really eating away at the two. This was one of the very rare times when they were together and didn't argue, and they weren't really sure what to do now except taunt the other to stop the awkwardness.

"Ha!" Star exclaimed as she turned her head to face him, an unconfident smirk evident on her face. "I can't believe you thought they were dating! We might be friends in some other universe but there's no way we were d-dating!"

Marco turned to her with a bewildered face. "Hey! Don't try to hide the fact you were thinking the same thing too!"

"Yeah right!" Star scoffed as she flipped her hair. "Who would want to date you? You probably wouldn't have the guts to kiss a girl anyway!"

Marco glowered at her and took a step towards her. "Oh yeah?!"

Star looked back at him fiercely and took a step closer. "Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!" Marco shouted and took another step closer, now right in front of her.

"Yeah!" Star shouted back as she met his gaze.

"OH YEAH?!"

"YE-mfff!"

Star stood there in shock. Before she could comprehend, Marco had grabbed her face and pulled her towards him, kissing her right on the lips.

They were both blushing a deep shade of red as they shared the kiss. Marco had his eyes shut tight repeating to himself that 'it was only to prove her wrong' while trying to ignore the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach. Star was wondering to herself why she hadn't pulled away from him yet... and why she felt her body move on its own and kiss him back. The world was spiraling out of control for them today as they shared their first kiss with the person they thought hated them the most, each other. But yet, hate wasn't really the word for it. In truth, ever since they met, they had secretly wanted to become friends with each other. They understood each other very well and had each other's backs during a battle, even if they were arguing the whole time.

At last, after a full minute of kissing, Marco abruptly removed his lips from Star and backed away, heavily panting. Star was also heavily panting but for some reason, missed the warmth of his lips.

"S-s-see?!" Marco stammered as he tried to ignore the tingling of his lips. "I-I told you I c-c-could do it!"

Marco pulled up his hood on his hoodie and shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned towards the house, away from Star, to cover his blushing face. "I-I'm going inside!" he announced before speed walking into the house, unsure of what he was going to say when he next saw Star or what he would do about his sudden urge to kiss her.

star stood there alone in the middle of the yard for a moment, lightly touching her lips to make sure her lips weren't actually on fire. The thought of Marco was suddenly appealing to her, and prompted her to smile widely. She was surprised that a smile was on her face after just the thought of the person she 'hated' ever since they met. But at the same time, she realized that they both knew, deep down inside, they never really hated each other.

Maybe... they even...

Star skipped towards the home, a new agenda in mind. "Ohhh Marco!" she sang brightly. "I have a few questions for you!"

Boy, was Marco going to get the teasing of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Haha hopefully that wasn't too confusing. I found it hard to write about two Marco's and two Star's at the same time. It was just kind of annoying to describe which one was which. Anyways, the original idea was that the original concept of Star and Marco would be fighting and Marco would say something mean to Star and she would be on the verge of crying. He would be saying something like "If other dimensions did exist, we would never be friends in any of them!" or something like that and right as he says that, the canon Star and Marco hop out of the portal, hug, and now have to explain themselves. I really liked the idea but I tweaked it a bit to make it where Star and Marco didn't like each other but Star was still an actual princess from another dimension. I don't think I did a good job with the idea but if anyone else wants to do one just like it, it would be awesome if you did (and send it to me so I could read it). Anyways, cheers for now and thanks for everything! I'll see you all later!**


	20. Marco's Admirer

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for a while. School's been eating away at me lol. I still have a bunch of one shot ideas I want to do and other stories I want to work on but no promises that I'll be updating again soon because of all the stuff I have to do. Anyways, here's one I came up with randomly when checking my phone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Allison sighed in annoyance as she stared at her magic mirror. She had broken up with her most recent boyfriend, Prince Astral, a few days ago after she realized he cared more about his prized collection of magical swords more than her. She looked at her list of ex-boyfriends on her mirror and scowled.

"Mirror, delete all ex's," she commanded angrily. She couldn't take it anymore. All of her past boyfriends were all selfish, greedy jerks that didn't really care about her. It was a price to pay for being one of the most well known princesses in the multiverse.

Allison was the princess of Juels, one of the wealthiest dimensions in all the galaxy. Every mine and cave was literally overflowing the the most precious rocks. They were so rich because of this, that having a house the size of a mansion was considered to be poor while the rich lived in massive castles scattered around the dimension. Being the princess of such wealth, made her one of the most popular princesses in the universe. Not to mention that many people in her dimension regarded her as absolutely stunning, her blonde hair, sense of fashion, and bright green eyes attracting many suitors. She wasn't very happy, however. Even with all that money and all the suitors, she still couldn't find _the one_.

"Why can't I be like one of those princesses in those fairytales?" she complained as she flopped on her bed. When she was little, she had always loved the stories of a knight in shining armor that her parents told her coming in and saving the princess at the time of her distress. Just once, she would like something like that to happen to her. The closest she ever got was when she was grabbed by a giant rock monster in front of one of her boyfriends at the time but instead of helping her, he ran away screaming like a little girl, in which the royal guard had to come and rescue her.

"Just once, I'd like to find someone who'll be my prince charming," she sighed. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, lost in her thoughts about what she should do next. Suddenly, she heard a commotion coming from the main hall of the castle.

"Ugh, what are they doing over there?" she grumbled.

She took one of the nearby pillows and covered her ears, hoping to drown the noise of a bunch of people shouting, but to no avail.

"AGH! Can't they just be quiet for a few moments?!" she angrily muttered as she walked towards her door. She walked out and purposely made her way towards the main hall, determined to teach whoever was causing such a noise a thing or two about being quiet.

She finally found the door leading into the main hall, the shouting from the other side now sounding like people were panicking for some reason. Whatever the case, she was still annoyed.

She forcefully threw open the door and placed a hand on her hips. "Can you guys pleas be quiet for one-AHHHH!"

Almost immediately, she was lifted away from her spot by a giant, rocky hand.

"AHHH!" she screamed as she stared at the rock golem that had somehow entered into the castle. She glanced at her surroundings and saw a giant hole in the entrance where the golem must've came noise she had been hearing were people screaming and running around calling for the Royal Guards to come and help. The king and queen had went to fetch the elite guards who had been sent on a mission somewhere else in the village, leaving the other royals to try and hold off the golem.

She struggled against the golem's grip, but she couldn't shake him. His grip was too strong. The massive 15 foot tall golem brought the princess up to his eyes and looked at her with evil intent in it's eyes. Allison closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

 _Help, help, help!_ she thought as she squeezed her eyes even tighter. She really hoped this wasn't going to end, at the hands of a random golem that somehow ended up at the entrance hall of the castle.

Suddenly, she heard a massive shout of pain come from the golem. It's grip lessened and the shouting of the people around her also lessened every second as they stared in awe at something that came out from behind it.

She felt herself falling; too scared to open her eyes as she braced herself for the pain that was soon to come. But, she felt none.

She felt herself land softly into a pair of strong arms, which felt very comfortable as it was covered by a soft, length of fabric. She slowly peeked her eyes open, confused as to what was happening. One moment she was screaming in the hands of a golem, and the next moment she was in the arms of someone.

Her eyes met the gaze of a boy, about the same age as she was. He had brown hair, chocolate eyes, and was wearing some sort of comfortable red hoodie that she didn't recognize in her dimension.

She almost lost her breath as she stared up dreamily at him. Sunlight was radiating from behind him amplifying the heavenly moment that she was seeing. Sweat perspired from his forehead as he held on to her bridal style. He didn't look like a prince or any form of royalty, but she didn't care. It was like her wish had come true, a knight in shining armor (without any real armor) coming to her rescue.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he gently put her down, much to her dismay but still a little too dazed to react.

"Y-yeah," she said, flustered. _He's pretty cute_ she thought.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about the golem-thing. It _might've_ been because me and my friend were exploring these ruins, and we touched this button, and the thing went on a rampage, and-"

"No, no it's fine," she said dismissively as she continued to take in all his features. _Could he be... the one?_ she thought in excitement. It was the first time she had ever been rescued like this by a mysterious hero and she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. His demeanor was a little bit nervous, which made her realize that he wasn't going to be like one of those over confident jerks that always courted her. He was just like what the fairy tales she had heard when she was little had described, strong, humble, and sweet.

He stood there awkwardly rubbing his arm, trying to avoid the intense gaze that Allison was giving him. He didn't know why she was so quiet and looking at him so intense like that, but it made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Ok, uh, well I got to get going. My friend's waiting for me," he said to the still quiet princess. He turned away and started walking towards the exit.

Allison was snapped out of her daze as she realized that he had to leave. "W-wait!" she called out to him.

He turned around and looked at her with nervous expression. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip and put up a small smile. "Th-thanks for saving me!" she said quickly.

He returned the smile with a small one of his own. "No problem, I mean it was my-"

"CanIHaveYourNumberAndAddressAndPleaseMarryMe?" Allison interrupted him.

The boy blinked, not able to decipher what she had said in that sentence. "What?"

"I mean," she coughed and regained her composure. "Can I have your name please?"

"-my dear hero?" she added for some effect.

The boy gave it some thought, then shrugged. _Why not?_ he thought.

"Uh, sure. I'm Marco. Marco Diaz," he said

Allison looked at him dreamily. "Marco, Marco Diaz," she repeated to herself, ingraining the name into her memory

"Yep... that's me. Yep, I'm-I'm Marco," he said uncertainly, completely oblivious to why the princess was acting so strange.

Allison gave a heartfelt sigh. "Well thank you Marco," she said sweetly. "I'll always remember you for this."

 _Hopefully not_ Marco thought glancing around at the destruction the golem had caused. He really didn't want to take the blame for this.

"Well ok then. Uh, bye!" he said to her as he raced his way out of the castle towards another certain blonde princess that was waiting for him in the middle of the village.

 _Boy, was that awkward_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Allison had her hands clasped together and her head was leaning on them as she looked at the spot Marco had left.

"Marco," she sighed dreamily. She turned around to face the servants who were watching. "I want EVERYONE in this room to research Marco Diaz and find his dimension! I think I found my future king!"

The servants, though a little unsure of how this would turn out, obeyed their orders and swiftly went to find out where Marco was living.

A bright smile graced Allison's face. She couldn't wait to see him again. This was definitely going to be different from her previous relationships.

She heard chariots and many footsteps quickly approaching the broken entrance of the castle. She found her mother and father leading the royal guard into the main hall, confused as to why there was no golem.

"Honey, where's the golem?" the queen asked.

The princess wore bright eyes and let out another dreamy sigh. "Marco," she murmured happily as she skipped towards her room.

The king and queen looked at each other in confusion.

"Whose Marco?" the said to each other.

Time Skip

"You're definitely ready Star," Marco said as he gently put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Star bit her lip anxiously as she took a glance Oskar who was only a few desks away from where she was sitting. They were currently in art class and Star had wanted to work with Oskar for a mini project students had to complete in class today.

"You sure Marco?" Star bit her wand nervously. "How does my hair look? What should I say? What if I'm bad at this art thing and doesn't want to be my partner?!" she panicked.

"Nah, Star you're fine! He'll definitely be your partner," he said reassuringly.

Star gave him a small smile. "Thanks Marco. But what about you? Are you going to be fine? I mean, I don't want to leave you alone or anything," she asked.

Marco laughed. "Star it's fine! I'll find someone else to be paired up with. Now go over there!"

Star giggled. "Ok, ok," she said as she made her way over to Oskar.

Marco stared at his friend in approval as he watched her talk to Oskar then excitedly take a seat next to him. He smiled at her accomplishment then realized something.

He looked around the room and to his horror, there were no available partners left.

 _Oh no_ he thought. There was an uneven amount of people and now he would be the one to awkwardly ask around to join some other group. He didn't want to be a third wheel to Oskar and Star's group, and he didn't really want to join any of the other groups. Things were not looking so great for him.

 _There has to be someone else_ he thought desperately. Maybe there was someone he forgot that was in the bathroom, or maybe he just didn't count them all correctly, or maybe-

His thoughts were interrupted as principal Skeeves walked in with his chin held high. Everyone quieted down for a moment as the principal stood in front of the class and called for attention.

"Everyone!" he announced. "We have a new student that will be joining you today."

Marco's eyes lit up. _A new student? That's PERFECT! Now I won't be partnerless!_ Marco let out a breath of relief.

The principal gestured to the door. Who came in, well, no one expected.

It was a blonde haired girl with a puffy princess dress who walked in with her head held high and had a perfect princess posture. After spending a lot of time with Star, he never really thought about what being a princess actually meant. He was so used to Star's adventurous, fun attitude, that he had forgotten that princesses were expected to act all high and proper.

He looked around, and he saw his classmates were staring at her in awe. Most guys were practically drooling and most girls were murmuring about how pretty she was. Marco squinted in confusion. Sure, the new girl didn't look that bad, but why was everyone practically worshipping her? They didn't even get to know her yet! Marco just didn't get it.

The girl stood in front of the class and took a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said politely.

Principal Skeeves smiled. "This is Allison," he said to the class. "She is the princess of Juels and her family paid a very sizable amount to get her to this school so you all better be nice to her or else."

Marco rolled his eyes. Principal Skeeves was too easy to persuade with the right amount of money.

Allison looked up at the class and looked around the room. She seemed to be looking for someone.

 _Wait a minute_ Marco thought. He looked at her and felt like he had seen her from somewhere before. He tried to recall his memories of previous princesses other than Star that he had met in previous adventures.

 _She looks really familiar_ he thought trying to rack his brain to figuring out who she was.

"Ms. Jenkins," Skeeves said to the art teacher who had made her way from the back of the classroom to the front. "I'll be leaving you with her now. I have... things to buy- I mean do," he said as he walked out of the room.

Ms. Jenkins nodded and turned to Allison. "Ok well, Allison, you can-"

Allison ignored Ms. Jenkins as soon as she layer her eyes upon a certain someone. It was about the same time, Marco realized who she was.

 _Uh oh_ Marco thought as he caught the new kid staring at her. He recognized her as the princess he saved from a golem a few days ago. Star and him had gone to Juels to explore the caves for secret treasures and Star just _had_ to touch the shiny object which screamed _'Do not touch!_ ' resulting in a golem being set loose upon the kingdom. Marco chased it down himself while Star tried to calm down the panicking citizens where he ran into the princess of Juels, the same one that was in his classroom right now, staring at him.

"-Ok Allison," Ms. Jenkins started. "Why don't you pair up with-"

"Us!" rang a guys voice as he gestured to his group of two. There's always room of another!"

"No, us!" yelled a girl's voice. "We're way better hosts than you guys!"

The class erupted in arguments to whoever should be her partner, but Allison didn't care. She finally found who she was looking for.

"MARCO!" Allison yelled out happily as she took sight of him. The class was stunned by the sudden outburst and turned towards the confused boy.

Marco didn't know how to respond and was really nervous to why everyone in the room started to stare at him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he turned to greet the new girl.

"H-hi," Marco squeaked out. He took a glance at Star. Due to her expression, she seemed to know as little as he did right now.

Allison suddenly broke into a dash, running straight towards him.

Marco's eyes widened. "Uh, What are you-"

Allison tackled him into a hug with a happy smile. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, MY FUTURE KING!" she sang.

 _... future... king?!_

Marco almost fainted as the whole classroom broke into mayhem. He gulped.

 _What did I get myself into?_

Star's view

What Star had been waiting for since... yesterday... was finally coming true. She giddily sat next to Oskar and helped him paint on their project. It didn't really matter that he wasn't talking at all, just that she finally got to spend some quality time with her crush.

She had a nervous smile on her face as she stared at Oskar's completely stoic face. She reminded herself to thank Marco when she had a chance.

 _Which reminds me..._ Star thought. She turned over her shoulder to glance at Marco from across the room. Thought he said he would find a partner, he was sitting there by himself, comedically squirming in his seat and looking around the room for a potential partner.

She couldn't help but think that maybe this wasn't the best idea. She was super nervous around Oskar and she couldn't really tell what mood he was in since he hadn't said anything since she came over and asked to be his partner. Plus, Marco wasn't having much fun sitting there alone.

...But then again, this was like a once in a lifetime opportunity! Is it wrong to just pass this up-

She was bursted out of her thoughts as she heard the principal announce a new student to the class. Her eyes brightened up as she turned to give whoever it was her full attention. She couldn't help but want to make new friends with as many people as possible.

She was caught off guard however, when she saw who came in. She recognized her from all those Mewni newspapers and magazines. That was Allison, one of the most well known princesses in the universe. She was the talk of everyone from time to time and she was known to have many suitors. But something wasn't right.

 _What's she doing here?_ Star thought. She put a finger to her chin to ponder the thought for a few moments then shook it off. _Ah, who cares?! Maybe I can be friends with her!_ she thought excitedly. They were both princesses, after all. That was one thing they had in common. Maybe she could bring it up and she would want to be friends with her!

Her thoughts were halted as she heard the new girl speak up and yell something she totally did not expect.

"MARCO!" Allison yelled.

Star froze. _Huh?_

She quickly turned to Marco, who was sitting there looking as confused as she was. _What the? How did she know his name? No offense to Marco, but she's always busy talking to some high nobel or something._

She continued to watch the situation, unsure of what she thought of it. That is, until Allison ran up to him and engulfed him into a hug.

"I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, MY FUTURE KING!" Star heard Allison say.

Star's mouth dropped open. The class erupted into a series of fits and screams, pointing at Marco like he had just committed a crime.

"Did she just call him... 'my future king'?" Star responded, dazed.

Her whole body went numb as she watched Allison... _cozy up_ to Marco. Her stomach dropped slightly when she noticed that Marco was blushing and trying to get her off... kind of like when _she_ hugged him!

"Uh, dude?"

Star whipped her head around to see Oskar looking at her with a bored expression.

"Are you gonna, like, help me with this?" he said pointing to the painting they were working on.

"Oh!" Star exclaimed. "Sorry about that! I was just-"

"C'mon Marco! Just one little kiss! I won't bite!" Star heard Allison say.

Star quickly turned back around to see Allison teasing Marco about a kiss while embarrassing Marco all the more as he was now the center of attention.

Star normally would be eager for a chance to be making a new friend, especially since Allison was the princess of Juels. But _something_ (Try to guess) about her, made her feel very... irritated.

She unknowingly gripped her wand tighter as she stared at the new girl cuddling up with her best friend. _She can't hug him and embarrass him like that! That's MY job!_ she fumed.

She turned around quickly and addressed Oskar. "Sorry Oskar, but I got to go and, um, help my friend really quick," she said as she scampered off towards Marco and Allison.

Oskar merely shrugged and continued to paint.

Meanwhile, Marco was trying to melt into his chair, away from the new girl who just wouldn't let go of his neck. A bunch of his classmates surrounded the two, asking questions about their 'relationship' and how they met.

"-And then he gazed into my eyes and I knew it was love at first sight!" Allison sighed as she recalled the moment she first saw him.

"AWWW!" Half the class cooed.

Marco fidgeted in his seat. "Uh, all I did was-"

"Aw! He's so humble!" Allison cooed. "Don't be so generous Marco! You were _very_ brave when you saved me!"

"But, wasn't I the one who released the-"

"Hi guys!" exclaimed a peppy, familiar voice from side.

Marco turned his head to come face to face with Star. She had a bright smile on her face, but to him it seemed kind of... forced. But that suspicion was _obviously_ ridiculous. He couldn't think of any possible reason why she would act like that anyway, so it must've been a genuine smile.

"Oh hey Star," he said casually, forgetting about the other princess clinging onto him.

Allison snapped her head towards Star and squinted her eyes. "Who are you?" she said suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm Star, the princess of Mewni and Marco's _best friend_ ," she said emphasizing 'best friend'.

Allison eyes widened. "Best friend?"

Star continued on giving her forced smile. "Oh yeah, we're the BEST of BESTIES. Now if you'll excuse us," she said grabbing hold of his arm and tugging him off the chair and out of Allison's arms as she wrapped her own arms around his arm. "We have to go finish the art project that's due today."

Marco gave Star an inquisitive look. "But- weren't you working with-"

"Haha, very funny Marco!" she said, slapping a hand over his mouth. "You always know how to make the best jokes!"

Allison's jaw dropped. She narrowed her eyes at Star. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Hold on a MINUTE! You can't just take my future husband away from me! We have a lot to talk about!"

Star cringed at the words 'future husband'. _Who does she think she is, declaring my Mar- I mean, Marco her 'husband'?!_ she thought angrily.

"Who said he was automatically your husband?" Star shouted.

"Me of course!" Allison yelled back as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I'm the princess of Juels and I declare that he's my future husband!"

"Well, I'm the princess of Mewni and as his best friend, I don't approve!" Star stood firm, gripping Marco's arm tighter.

Allison was fuming mad. She took out some sort of remote and pressed a button. Almost instantly, 5 heavily armored guards jumped out of portals that appeared nearby, much to the surprise of the classroom. Marco gave Star a nervous look but Star's gaze remained stern and she would not let go of his arm.

These are some of our elite Royal Guards," Allison explained with a sly smile. "They are very skilled in battle."

The guards drew there swords and maces and seemed to loom over everyone with completely stoic faces. Marco was practically shaking in his shoes but Star looked like she was about to pull her wand and send them a one way ticket back to their own dimension.

"Now here's the deal," Allison started. She turned and gave a sweet smile to Marco. "Marco, my dear. Go on a date with me right now, and I won't send these guards to deal with this... girl. Normally, I would just send them off on her, but since she's your, um, _best friend_ ," she said with a hint of distaste. "I'll make an exception and forgive her rudeness. What do you say?"

Star's wand was starting to glow in her hands. No way was she going to just let this random princess go ahead and just force Marco to go on a date. Who does she think she is? _Future husband, yeah right. Like I'l let that happen_ Star thought determinedly.

Star took a deep breath. "I hope your ready for a fight-"

"I'll do it," Marco said confidently.

Star's eyes went wide as she turned to Marco, who was looking at Allison like she was the most normal thing he had seen today.

A smile grew on Allison's face. "Good!" she said while waving at the guards to stand down. "I knew you'd choose the right choice, my sweet prince!"

Star turned and grabbed Marco's shoulders, forcing him to look straight at her.

Marco gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You know what!" Star scolded him. "You can't go on a d-d-date with her! She isn't even the right person for you!"

"She only wants one date," Marco shrugged. "How bad could it be?"

"But that's not just it!" Star protested. "She wants to MARRY you! She wants you to be her KING!"

"Well, yeah she's a bit obsessed," Marco admitted. "But maybe she'll stop liking me when she sees I'm not anything like a prince."

"But-" Star pouted. "You're my prince..." she muttered softly.

She froze and covered her mouth. _What the- where did that come from?!_ she thought.

"Huh? Did you say something Star?" Marco said.

"It-it was nothing!" Star said quickly. "Anyways, this is a really bad idea. She's going to kidnap you or she's going to-"

"Star, I can take care of myself," Marco said flatly. "You can stop worrying about me. I'll be fine."

"But, what am I supposed to do then!" she said flailing her arms in the air. "You can't leave me here and go off on some date!"

Marco raised his eyebrow. "Weren't you working on the project with Oskar? Just go talk to him. I know you've been waiting for this for a while now."

Star was caught by surprise. She completely forgot about Oskar. "Oh- y-yeah, right." Star glanced back to see Oskar boringly draw circles on the piece of paper and splattering some paint in the middle every now and then. Though she was excited to talk to him before art class, right now she wanted to stick to Marco's side. _Just to be sure he's, um, safe!_ she thought.

She felt a gentle push from behind her as Marco moved her in Oskar's direction. He gave her a thumbs up. "Good luck Star," he said before turning around and walking towards Allison.

Star's throat went dry. She numbly sat down on the seat across from Oskar while she watched Allison giddily lock arms with Marco. She couldn't see Marco's expression from her view but whatever it was, it didn't look like it was affecting Allison's mood in the slightest. The two walked out of the classroom and closed the door while the royal guards cutting a portal back to their dimension and going in.

"Uh, dude are you going to help me with this thing or what?" Oskar said.

Star turned to face him pointing down at the painting. She forced a smile as she did her best not to think about Marco and Allison's date. She quickly grabbed a paintbrush and started adding paint to the picture while letting her thoughts wander.

 _Stupid princess of Juels, thinking she can just take Marco on a date whenever she wants_ she thought angrily as she smeared the paint on the paper. _Who does she think she is? Threatening Marco like that to force him on a date! I'll teach her a thing or two about being nice!_

She grumbled as she gripped the paintbrush even tighter. Oskar noticed this and looked up with a bored expression. "You're going to break the paintbrush," he said absentmindedly before continuing to work. Star noticed the brush in her hand and it seemed to be cracking.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry!"

She lessened the grip on the brush and continued to work on the project, and started to think about why she was acting so strange. _Why am I getting so worked up anyway?_ she thought to herself. _It's like Marco said, it's one date. I shouldn't be so annoyed at it. I mean, why would I be annoyed?! It's not like I l-like him or anything! It's probably because I'm too protective. Yeah, that's it. Marco's safety is just catching on to me. I really got to loosen up and-_

"Weren't they the cutest?!" exclaimed a girl in the classroom. "I can definitely tell they're in love!"

Star's eye twitched but she continued to pain with a smile on.

"Yeah, wonder how Marco pulled it off," a guy in the classroom wondered aloud. "He got a super rich princess to fall in love with him without even trying!"

Star's grip on her paintbrush tightened a considerable amount, her smile becoming harder and harder to maintain.

"Allison said that they were going to get married soon and have one great, happy family!" another girl exclaimed.

The paintbrush was now pressing very hard on the paper, almost tearing it apart. Star's hand was spazzing out and the paintbrush was starting to crack.

"I heard they're going to have four kids, live in the biggest castle in her dimension, have the kids visit their grandparents time to time, and-"

Star's paintbrush snapped in half as she clenched her fist tightly. Everyone turned to her, and were scared when they saw she was radiating some dark vibes.

"Uh Star, are you okay?" asked some guy.

Star didn't answer and stood up. "FERGUSON! ALFONSO! FOLLOW ME!" she ordered.

Said boys were sitting at a table working on the painting project. They looked up and pointed at the drawing. "But Star, we're not finished y-"

They quickly shut their mouths as they saw the very bad mood star was in. She didn't look like she was messing around right now. They got up their seats and followed her outside the door.

She placed her hand on her hips and looked at them sternly. "We are going to spy on Marco and Allison's 'date'. She's up to something and I know it!"

Ferguson and Alfonso glanced at each other with a bit of worry. "Star that's ridiculous. Allison just wanted to go on a date with Marco, that's all. It'd be pretty bad for her reputation if she was part of an evil plan or something," Alfonso said.

"But I'm telling you guys! We need to make sure Marco's okay!" Star waved her hands frantically.

"Marco's totally fine," Ferguson said nonchalantly. "He can handle himself. Besides, why do you care so much? So what if they eventually get married-"

Star brought her wand up to Ferguson's face and it started glowing. Ferguson looked at the wand fearfully and backed up. "What was that all about-"

His eyes widened and a sly smile crossed his face. "Don't tell me you're actually _jealous_ of Allison and you secretly like Marco."

She dropped the wand to her side and gasped. "What?! That's ridiculous! I'm not jealous!"

"Oh yeah? Why do you want to spy on them then?" Ferguson smirked.

"B-because I want to make sure Marco's safe, that's all!" Star stuttered.

Ferguson snickered and turned to Alfonso. "She's totally jealous," he said. Alfonso nodded in agreement.

"Ugh!" Star complained. "Can you guys stop talking about this silly stuff for one second and focus?! Marco could be in trouble!"

"Whatever you say," Ferguson and Alfonso snickered.

Star stared daggers at them, which shut them up. "Now listen, here's then plan..."

Time Skip

Star poked her head out of some bushes. She took out a pair of binoculars and scanned the area with them. She spotted Allison and Marco, heading into an ice cream parlor. She got her walkie talkie out.

"Little duck, this is Magical Unicorn. The targets are in the ice cream shop. I repeat, the targets are in the ice cream shop!" Star said urgently.

"Copy that Magical Unicorn," Ferguson said from a different bush. "Glitter Swan, do you have a visual on the targets?"

"Yeah, I see them," Alfonso said as he watched Marco and Allison order something from the shop.

"Well, what are they doing?!" Star said frantically.

"Well, they're sitting down at a table with the ice cream, and- she's spoon feeding him the ice cream!"

Star's eyes went wide as she pulled out her wand, ready to storm that ice cream parlor.

"Oh wait, Marco's shaking his head at the ice cream and Allison's frowning," Alfonso said.

Star let out a breath of relief and let her wand down. _I'm over reacting_ Star scolded herself. _I can't actually be... jealous can I?_ she said thinking back to Ferguson's comment. She wondered about the possibility that she actually liked Marco, but then scrapped that idea.

They spent the next hour and a half, following the two around town and spying on them, Marco and Allison went to a carnival, a restaurant, and finally took a walk in the park, much to Star's aggravation.

Star propped her elbows on the ground and let her head rest on her hands as she stared at the walkie talkie from behind a bush. She was waiting for Alfonso to report back to her on Allison and Marco's date.

"Hold a minute," Alfonso said through the walkie talkie. "I think they're... GOING TO KISS!"

Star's bored expression turned to one of panic. She scrambled to sit up and snatched the walkie talkie from the ground. "WHAT?!" she screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! SHE OFFERED HIM HER HAND IN MARRIAGE! SHE PULLED OUT AN ENGAGEMENT RING" Ferguson yelled.

Star panicked. _N-no way Marco would accept right? He's not that_ _-_

"HE'S ACCEPTING IT!" Ferguson shouted the walkie talkie. THEY'RE LEANING IN TO KISS!

Star's heart beat increased rapidly. She grabbed her wand and jumped out of her hiding spot and raced to where she thought Allison and Marco were. She turned a corner to see Allison and Marco... just standing there. Allison had a annoyed face on and her arms were crossed. Marco was rubbing the back of his head nervously. They both saw Star.

"Star?" Marco said. "What are you doing here?"

"Star Butterfly!" announced Alison as she walked up to her, glaring daggers at her. "I hope you have a _wonderful_ day," she said angrily as she opened a portal and jumped through. Star looked at where Allison once stood in surprise. Of all the things to happen... she did not expect that. Allison just... left. Poof. Gone.

"Star?"

She turned around to come face to face with Marco. She felt her face heating up as she looked up at him. She never felt like this before, but she just couldn't calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Marco, what happened? Where's the engagement ring?" Star said in awe.

Marco looked at her weirdly. "Engagement ring? What?"

"Didn't she give you an engagement ring?" she asked quizzically. Chuckles suddenly came out of the walkie talkie in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out.

"Sorry Star," Ferguson and Alfonso laughed so hard they could barely even talk. "We-we HAHA couldn't h-help it! HAHA!"

Star fumed and blushed a deep red at the walkie talkie. _Those two_ she thought angrily.

"Is that Ferguson and Alfonso?" Marco asked suspiciously. "Star, what's going on?"

At this point, Star felt like her head was going to explode. It had been a long, long day.

"What do you mean nothing's going on?! Nothing's going on! I wasn't stalking you and you can't prove it!" Star shouted.

"You were stalking me?" Marco said.

"UGH!" Star stomped on the ground. "Just tell me what happened on your 'date' with Allison!"

Marco opened his mouth to ask another question but Star quickly placed a finger on his lips. "Nope! No questions until you fess up!"

Marco blushed slightly and gently moved Star's hand. "I told her-" he started.

"I knew it!" Star pointed her finger at him accusingly before he could say anything relevant. A sad frown started forming on her face. "You're going to move away with her, and you're going to have four children, and you're going to take you're children to your parents and then-"

Marco placed a hand over Star's mouth, silencing her. Star looked up at him and blushed. His hand felt very soft.

"You done yet?" Marco asked. Star nodded her head up and down.

"Alright then," he said removing his hand. "I told her I wasn't interested."

Star's eyes popped out of her head. "What?"

"Yeah, sure she's probably one of the wealthiest people in the universe, but I don't even know her. Plus, she's kind of bossy. She wouldn't even let me order for myself at the restaurant and threatened to impale me if I didn't eat the food!" he said.

"Really?" Star said. "That's kind of... extreme."

"Yeah," Marco said. "And now she's kind of mad at me and you."

"Me? Why would she be mad at me?" Star questioned.

Marco gave a hearty laugh. "She thinks that you stole me away from her. Ridiculous right? She probably doesn't know about your crush on Oskar!"

Star remained oddly quiet and massaged her forehead. Marco noticed this.

"Uh Star?" he said as he stopped laughing. "You okay?"

"Peachy," she muttered.

Marco raised his eyebrow. "Really? well then, now it's your turn to explain. Why were you stalking me?"

Star looked up at Marco with a stern face, which surprised him. She had been in a oddly bad and weird mood today ever since Allison came, and he couldn't pinpoint why.

"Listen Marco," she complained. "I've been following you guys around all day, because EVERYONE at school thinks you guys are going to get married or whatever!"

"They do?"

"Yeah, they do! And I can't take hearing it anymore because it's annoying!" Star waved her arms in the sky.

Marco grabbed her wrists and pushed them down. "Annoying? It can't be that bad-"

"Oh it's _that_ bad!" Star shouted at him removing her wrists from his grip and grabbing his face.

Marco's eyes widened. "Star, what are you doing?"

"Listen here Marco!" she said as he pulled his face closer to her. "You getting married to her is _not_ acceptable! You want to know why?!"

"Uh, why?" he said dumbly.

"Because," Star said removing one of her hands off his face and pointing to herself. "You're _my_ prince charming! She can go and just find her own!"

Marco was left speechless. His cheeks burned red as he tried to avert his eyes from his best friend who suddenly seemed a lot more beautiful than he had once thought.

"NOPE!" Star said holding his head, forcing him to look towards her. She had a slight blush on her cheeks as she stared at him. "I am getting a huge headache right now Marco. Listen, you're going to look at me straight in the eyes, you're going to kiss me, and you're going to want to do it as much as I want to!"

Star closed her eyes and leaned in, and Marco did not move back or resist. Their lips touched which sent sparks through their bodies. Both of them closed their eyes, and just let it happen, feelings buried deep within them rising to the surfaces. Marco wrapped his arms around Star and patted her blonde hair. Star placed her hands on the back of Marco's head. They both didn't want to let go and they stood there for a few minutes, making sure that their new relationship was fully cemented by the best first kiss ever.

Meanwhile, Ferguson and Alfonso high fives each other as they watched the two through their binoculars. They held a camera containing a photo of Star and Marco's first kiss they had taken a few seconds earlier.

"I knew they'd get together eventually," Alfonso said proudly.

"Time to tell everyone," Ferguson smiled deviously as they raced away from the park.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Phew! That was a long write for a one shot. I actually feel like I could've spent more time on this and even made it into a different short story, but this is good enough for now I guess. Anyways, thanks for all the support and stuff and I'll see you guys later!**


	21. To Sing a Song

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is MEGA late, but here's my first one shot of the second season! Honestly, I was just not satisfied with the ideas I had half written up but this one wasn't too bad. Anyways, this is inspired from the 'Red Belt' episode when Star introduced her favorite band and the fact that Patrick Stump (Fall Out Boy lead singer) will most likely be voicing the lead singer there. Also, this was also inspired by the episode title 'Starstruck' which I was actually hoping for it to mean something related to 'lovestruck'.**

 **Oh well I guess we got to wait until that Valentines day special, eh? WHICH WE MIGHT GET BECAUSE DISNEY IS DOING A SVTFOE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL EPISODE! But then theres the potential CHRISTMAS EPISODE where they maybe get under a MISTLETOE! I'm just saying if there is a Christmas episode, I demand a mistletoe scene between Star and Marco. THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE TO KISS I JUST WANT AWKWARD INTERACTIONS!**

 **Alright enough of my rant. One more thing to mention is that the song that Marco will sing is 'You'll always be my baby'. I pictured the David Cook version of the song when writing this so if you would like, listen to that song when Marco starts singing it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"AHHH! I CAN'T WAIT I CAN'T WAIT I CAN'T WAIT!" Star jumped up and down in glee as she admired her _Love Sentence_ poster that she had hung up on her wall.

In a few hours, Star was about to go and attend her first _Love Sentence_ concert with her other best friend, Princess Pony Head. She had begged Marco to help her get tickets for the concert for the past few days so that she, Pony Head, and Marco could listen to how great her favorite band was. After much begging (and Pony Head threatening to impale Marco), he had complied to buy the tickets.

"Maybe I can meet Justin Towers!" she sighed dreamily, biting her wand. She had a huge celebrity crush on the lead singer ever since she first heard him sing. He had such a booming, hardcore voice that always got her pumped up whenever she heard him sing.

"Star! Keep it down!" A groggy, muffled voice called from the room across from Star's mini palace.

Star was way too excited to keep quiet, however, so she exited her room, skipped down the hall, and burst into poor Marco's room in all her glory.

"MARCO I'M SO EXCITED!" she squealed. Without thinking, she jumped on the bed nearby and started jumping up and down. "I'M GOING TO SEE JUSTIN TOWERS IN REAL LIFE! MAYBE I CAN GET HIS AUTOGRAPH OR-"

She caught herself when she heard groans of pain coming from the side of the bed. She glanced down at the side of the bed to see a very exhausted Marco face down on the floor. She had accidentally kicked him off his own bed.

"Oops! Sorry!" she apologized as she bent down to grab Marco's arm and pull him back onto his bed.

"Leave me alone, Star," Marco said in a coarse voice as he got back into his original position on the bed. He slowly grabbed his blanket and pulled it up to his face.

"Aw Marco! Don't be like that! Just because you're too tired to see the concert with me and Pony Head doesn't mean you have to be all grouchy!" she said as she sat down on the side of his bed.

"Oh yeah, I'm sooo upset," he said sarcastically.

A day ago, Skullnick decided to throw a huge extra credit project at the class that was due the day after. To most of the class, that didn't really mean anything to them since it was optional. But for Marco, it was very different. In Marco's desperation to be an A++ student, he pulled an all nighter while also staying awake at school in order to finish the project. Now he was as tired as tired could be. All he could care about right now was getting some rest. He didn't even care that his ticket to _Love Sentence_ would go to waste. He didn't even want to go to the concert anyway.

"Don't worry Marco! I'll get Justin Towers' autograph for you too!" Star smiled as she patted his head. _So soft_ Star thought randomly as she felt his hair.

"Star could you stop doing that?"

"Oops! Sorry about that! Anyways, me and Pony Head are gonna meet up at the concert early now," she said as she stood up and took out her dimensional scissors and cut a portal open. She turned her head over her shoulder and flashed Marco a bright smile. "Later Marco!"

"Go away," Marco said muffled as he talked into his pillow.

Star giggled. "Hee hee. So cute!"

She jumped into the portal, giving Marco the peace he very much needed to doze off to sleep.

 _ ***Time Skip***_

 _We'll go down in history!_

 _Remember me for centuries!_

Star and Pony Head screamed along with the audience as Justin Towers finished singing the song 'Centuries'. They were right in front of the stage, watching Love Sentence preform.

"Thank you guys for listening! Now it's time to do our SING-A-SONG!" Justin announced. The crowd roared in response to this. Every time Love Sentence did a concert, they picked one lucky fan from the front stage to go up on stage and sing any song of their choice. It was a way for for Love Sentence to promote themselves through fan service and to show that the band was musically talented, being able to identify the tune and play it of a multitude of songs.

"Now who wants to volunteer?!" Justin announced in the microphone. The fans pushed and shoved their way towards the front of the stage, eager to take this opportunity. They were all waving their hands in the air and yelling, hoping to get noticed.

Pony Head nudged Star. "Girl, you should totally go up there!"

Star looked at Pony Head and then to the front stage nervously. "I don't know, there's a lot of people here and I don't want to end up looking dumb when I sing."

Pony Head neighed. "No way girl! You have an awesome voice! Trust your best bestie!"

Star gave Pony Head a small smile. "Thanks Pony Head," she smiled. She turned and made her way to the front stage.

"PICK ME!" she screamed as she waved her arms in the air.

Justin Towers scanned the front of the stage for a potential singer until a certain girl caught his eye. She was very noticeable because of the fact that rainbows were shooting out of the wand in her hand. He walked up to Star and held out his hand.

"Come on up!" he said.

Star's eyes widened. "Me?!" she pointed to herself in awe.

"Yep! You!"

Star squealed and quickly took Justin's hand then got pulled onto the stage. The crowd aw'd in disappointment as they didn't get their chance to sing but accepted it quickly.

"Hello young lady! What's your name?" Justin said as he held the mic out to Star.

"Oh! I'm Star Butterfly," she said bouncing up and down.

"Star Butterfly! You're very energetic!"

"Thanks!" Star smiled. Pony Head was right. This wasn't so bad. Infact, she was having a lot of fun-

"So what are you going to be singing today?"

Star's mind suddenly turned blank. She had forgotten that she was supposed to sing something.

"Uh, Uhhhhhh," Star said worriedly. _What should I do?! What should I sing?! I don't know a lot of earth songs other than their songs. Maybe I should sing one of their songs! But what if I look bad? What do I do what do I do what do I DO?! I-I-I I NEEED HELP! I NEED_

'MARCO!" Star screeched. Her wand lit up and a beam of light burst out of it. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light and when they looked back, there, standing in front of Star, was a slouched over, half asleep Marco Diaz who was still in his jam-jams.

Star gasped. She had unconsciously created a 'Summon Marco' spell that teleported Marco to her.

"Oooops," Star said quietly.

"Um, oh well," Justin continued casually as if a person teleporting onto the stage wasn't weird at all. "This is unexpected. Who is this guy? Is he going to, um, sing?"

"Um," Star took Marco by the shoulders. "This is my best frie-"

"Whoooo iz interrupeting myyy sleep AgaIN?!" Marco sleep mumbled. His eyes were half open but he didn't seem to understand where he was at that moment. He was in some kind of state of sleep walking but could understand a little of what was happening around him.

"Uhhhh, Marco," Star said turning him around to face her. "I am sooo sorry about this but what happened was that Justin Towers asked me to sing and I got so nervous from embarrassing myself-"

"SiNG?!" Marco said annoyed. In his half asleep mode, all he was picking up was whatever would help him go back into a deep sleep the fastest. "Fine! I'll SiNg! Just lemme *snore* sleep more!"

Marco opened his eyes a little bit more and searched for a microphone. It was like watching a robot carry out tasks. He saw Justin with his mic and walked swiftly towards it.

"Oh! So are you singing? What are you going to-"

Marco savagely snatched the microphone from Justin Towers' hand then walked up to one of the guitarist and grabbed his guitar.

"Hey man! What do you think you're doing-" the guitarist stopped as Marco flashed him a death glare that could only be possible when Marco Diaz needed some sleep very badly. The guitarist whimpered and retracted himself.

Star watched in horror as Marco did all this. "Oh no," Star bit her nails. Marco was acting like this in front of a HUGE audience. She knew that if he were fully awake, he would probably faint instantly in front of everyone. Marco grumbled as he grabbed a wooden stool and set it at front of the stage, setting the mic up in front of him as well.

Justin Towers stood next to Star with an annoyed look in his eyes. "He didn't have to be so rude. What's up with your boyfriend?" he looked at Star.

Star was caught in surprise. She backed up and waved her arms in the air. "No no no! He's not my boyfriend! He's a really nice guy and all but he's just a-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a heavenly tone came from the front stage. Marco was strumming the chords of the guitar, creating a beautiful melody that captured everyone who heard it. He was still half asleep, but as he sat on the stool and strummed the guitar, he looked so very serene. He leaned over the mic and unleashed a deep, soulful voice that Star had literally thought to be an angel for a moment.

 _We were as one babe_  
 _For a moment in time_  
 _And it seemed everlasting_  
 _That you would always be mine_

The audience, who at first did not like Marco due to his rude behavior, was starting to be captured by the melody of his voice. Some people were starting to sway along to the tune while others just stared in awe. They had come here to listen Love Sentence but this one random boy who appeared literally out of nowhere was starting to feel like the main attraction. Heck, Pony Head didn't even like Marco but her head starting swaying to the rhythm as well.

Even Star was starting to be enchanted, she wasn't sure if she was hearing things right or if this was some dream, but the voice of the boy onstage right now was starting to give her goosebumps.

 _Now you wanna be free_  
 _So I'm letting you fly_  
 _'Cause I know in my heart babe_  
 _Our love will never die  
No..._

Marco's eyes were a little glossy as he looked up and took a deep breath. The audience braced their heart for the beauty they knew they were about to behold. Star held her hand to her heart, trying to calm the quickening heartbeats that increased every passing moment.

 _You'll always be a part of me_  
 _I'm part of you indefinitely_  
 _Girl, don't you know you can't escape me_  
 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_  
 _And we'll linger on_  
 _Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
 _No way you're never gonna shake me_  
 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

The audience was breath taken by the course. Marco's voice struck their hearts right down to the soul. It was like the audience themselves were each individually beings serenaded. The band members in the back were so touched, that they even started playing their instruments to the beat of the beautiful, heartfelt song.

Star felt her face flush as Marco took another deep breath to continue on to the next verse. She had the sudden urge to snuggle with him.

"Next movie night," she absent-mindedly muttered to herself.

 _I ain't gonna cry no_  
 _And I won't beg you to stay_  
 _If you're determined to leave girl_  
 _I will not stand in your way_  
 _But inevitably_  
 _You'll be back again_  
 _'Cause you know in your heart babe_  
 _Our love will never end, no_

Marco brought his eyes up and turned his head to the side slightly. He was looking directly at Star.

Star felt herself freeze. This was Marco, her bestest bestie on earth. She had lived with him for a while now. So why his gaze making her feel so warm and starstruck?

 _Is he_ _...singing to_ me _?_ Star nervously thought.

 _You'll always be a part of me_  
 _I'm part of you indefinitely_  
 _Girl, don't you know you can't escape me_  
 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_  
 _And we'll linger on_  
 _Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
 _No way you're never gonna shake me_  
 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

As Marco finished the chorus again, Star could've sworn that there was a small smile that appeared on his face. He tore his gaze away from Star and turned back towards the audience, closing his eyes.

Even though his gaze was off her though, Star still felt like he was talking to her. Her stomach was starting to do jumping jacks and a feeling she had never felt before was starting to bubble up inside her.

 _What kind of magic is this? I thought humans didn't have magic!_ Star thought as Marco began the next verse.

 _I know that you'll be back girl_  
 _When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oh_  
 _I know that you'll be right back baby_  
 _Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of_ _timee!_

Marco shouted the last word from the bottom of his soul and then turned his head back to the side of the stage to face Star. He opened his eyes a little more slightly and this time, Star was sure he was smiling. That smile weakened Star's knees that she almost fell down, but at the same time, she couldn't help but return that smile. The audience cheered as Marco let out the chorus again.

 _You'll always be a part of me_  
 _I'm part of you indefinitely_  
 _Girl, don't you know you can't escape me_  
 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_  
 _And we'll linger on_  
 _Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
 _No way you're never gonna shake me_  
 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Marco stood up for the final verse of the song, and the crowd roared even louder. Everyone clapped to the rhythm and sang along. Star just stood there smiling like an idiot with a deep blush on her cheeks. _Was he always this cool?_ Star thought.

 _You'll always be a part of me_  
 _I'm part of you indefinitely_  
 _Girl, don't you know you can't escape me_  
 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_  
 _And we'll linger on_  
 _Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
 _No way you're never gonna shake me_  
 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Marco closed his eyes one last time and made one final strum to the guitar.

 _Always be my baby..._

The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping. It was the most beautiful performance they had ever heard. They would've paid tickets again just to relive this one 4 minute performance.

Star clapped along with the audience with a silly smile stuck on her face. She felt like she had won the lottery, and she had no idea why.

She heard a small sniffle to the side of her and turned to see what it was. She saw Justin Towers, a small smile on his face and tears in his eyes while on his hands and knees. He looked up at the center stage.

"That was so... beautiful. I've been inspired to become a better man from this. I'm so happy I lived long enough to see this one moment," he cried.

While Star agreed it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard, it was kind of awkward to see a well known celebrity looking up to her best friend.

After Marco had finished his song, he turned and looked at Star again. He gently took off the guitar he was wearing and gently placed it on the ground. He started walking towards her, not taking his gaze off her.

Star's heartbeat quickened again. What was she supposed to say? Hey nice song? You have a nice voice? She felt almost as nervous as she had been when she was asked to pick a song.

"H-hey Marco-" Star started. She didn't get very far in her talk though. Marco had a grumpy face on as he grabbed the dimensional scissors and tore open a portal back to his room. Marco had been HALF ASLEEP during the whole performance and he was STILL bent on getting his sleep.

"Ssssleeeeep," Marco said in a zombified fashion. Star watched in awe as he tossed the scissors behind him and took a step towards the portal. Before he could enter however, he felt someone grab his leg. He looked down to see Justin Towers, on the ground holding leg.

"PLEASE! YOU MUST TEACH ME!" Justin begged.

Marco wasted no time as he shook Justin off without pity and walked into the portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Justin screamed as the portal closed before fainting.

"Uh, okay then," Star said staring at her supposed favorite singer. She made her way back down the stage and went up to Pony Head.

"Girl, that was, wow," Pony Head said, out of breath. "I didn't know Earth Turd could sing like that. He got even me pumped up!"

"Yeah me neither," Star had a dopey smile plastered on her face.

As soon as Pony Head saw that smile, she knew what was up. Pony Head sighed and shook her head. She knew this was going to happen eventually, just not so soon and so unexpectedly.

"Alright, Bfly," Pony Head said. "Enough thinking about your boyfriend, let's go."

At the mention of the word 'boyfriend', Star shot out of her thoughts. "What?!" Star said in a high pitched voice.

Pony Head laughed. _So obvious_ she thought.

Bonus:

 _The next day_

"Whoo!" Marco stretched as he and Star walked to the bus stop. "That was some sleep! I had the _craziest_ dream!"

Star looked over thoughtfully. "What was it about?" she said casually.

Marco waved it off. "Nothing that would interest you really. I mean it was silly anyway."

"Oh really?" Star said. "If you say so."

She walked ahead of him lightly singing the lyrics to a certain song.

 _You'll always be my baby... and we'll linger on_ Star hummed.

Marco stopped cold. His face broke out in a sweat. "Star, where did you learn that song?" his voice rising.

Star flashed a smile behind her. "Last one to the bus stop is pegasus poop!" she winked before dashing towards the bus stop. Marco promptly chased after her while calling her name and demanding where she heard that song.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm sorry but I just laugh so hard at the thought of Marco just randomly doing awesome things (like how he pulled $650 OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE IT WAS NOTHING DURING THE GOBLIN DOGS SNEAK PEAK?!). Definitely my favorite character in this show.**

 **Also, yes, I am continuing the Rival fanfiction, people who thought I wasn't going to continue it. I just said I'd post some one shots first before going back to it.**

 **Well back to the Starco lab where I continue to obsess over these two. Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for all the kind reviews! Sorry I haven't posted any one shots in a while, I just needed some more inspiration for them. Thanks again and peace out!**


End file.
